Of Things to Come
by outawork
Summary: Nick and his bunny spend the day together or at least they think they are. Now their universe expands and they find they've only touched their potential.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **This story is proceeded by The Angry Vixen**

Of Things to Come

Chapter 1

Nick looked down at his sleeping bunny. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and then stared out the cabin window to watch the snow. Smiling he thought of what was to come. Judy woke and looked into his eyes. She pulled his head down and kissed him. He felt her tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. When they touched he felt a shock go down his spine. Being longer his tongue twisted around hers and it touched one of his fangs. He tasted her blood. It was sweet and salty at the same time and his tongue touched the spot on her tongue again. Their kiss ended only they both ran out of breath – he before her.

He looked into those beautiful purple eyes and she smiled coyly. He lifted her gently and carried her to their bed. He unwrapped his present and she unwrapped hers. Then he joined her under the covers and kissed her. His hand cupped one of her breasts and his tongue found the nipple. She moaned with pleasure. When he gently bit it her back arched and she cried out. He slipped inside her and they made love for what seemed like hours. Exhausted they slept in each other's arms.

She awoke first and made his favorite breakfast – blueberry pancakes. They ate in bed feeding each other along with the occasional maple syrup flavored kiss. When they finished he laid back on the bed. She put the tray on the floor and crawled atop him. He ran his hands up her sides and felt his bunny shiver with pleasure. He cupped both her breasts and squeezed them gently. He watched her bite her lip. Then her hand found her favorite part her fox's anatomy and squeezed it. A moment later she impaled herself on him. She moved down as he thrust up. Whether this lasted for minutes or hours he couldn't tell. Finally she shuddered and collapsed atop him. Her heart was beating so fast that he couldn't tell if there was any time between one beat and the next. Again they slept.

This time he awoke first and noticed that it was almost lunch time. He looked in the refrigerator and found the leftover vegetable soup that his bunny had made the night before. He found a pot, poured it in, and set the burner to low. He looked out the window and noted that it was still snowing. It was beautiful. He went back to the bed and lifted his bunny into his arms. She woke and gave him a questioning look. He carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water warmed they stepped in. He washed her first and then she him lingering a certain part of his part of his anatomy which soon reacted to her touch. She turned around, put her hands on the wall, looked over her shoulder, and winked. He accepted her invitation. After a while the water started to cool, but their passion didn't. Only when the water turn cold did it drive them from the shower.

The smell of vegetable soup permeated the cabin when they came out. He took his bunny's hand, led her to the table, and seated her. He brought two bowls and spoons and set the table. He set the pot on the table and ladled soap into both bowls. She smiled and squeezed his hand. When they'd finished he helped her wash and dry the dishes. They both looked at each other and the bed. Then they both ran and dived onto it. After crawling under the covers he pulled his bunny closer. Then he found her tail and squeezed it. She gasped. He reached lower and touched her…

A log popped in fire place interrupting his daydream and waking his bunny. Purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick, did you take out the garbage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **It looks similar to the previous chapter, but all become clear in the chapter 3.**

Chapter 2

Judy looked at her fox.

"Judith, did you sleep well."

"Judith," she said giving him a coy look. "Aren't we being formal today?"

"Yes, my cute little bunny," he said and grinned.

Then she felt him begin to tickle her. Later Judy felt her fox lift her in his arms and carry her to their bed.

"Just what have you in mind you horny fox?"

"This," he said and grinned.

She felt him began to undress her.

She lay before him - white, gray, and just a hint of pink. She stood and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. When Judy reached the last button she undid his belt and then his zipper. His pants fell to the floor. She ran her claws down his sides and felt him shiver. After his boxers slid down he stepped out of them. She put her hand on him squeezed and heard him moan. Judy pulled her fox onto the bed and then onto her. She felt his tongue on her throat and then his teeth. He bit her just like at the time in the museum and then she felt him slip into her. The make love for what seemed like hours. Afterward they lay in each other's arms exhausted and soon slept.

She awoke first and made his favorite breakfast – blueberry pancakes. They ate in bed feeding each other along with the occasional maple syrup flavored kiss. When they finished she laid back on the bed. He put the tray on the floor and then straddled her. She ran her hands down his sides and felt her fox shiver. He reached down cupping both her breasts and squeezing them gently. She bit her lip. Then her hand found her favorite part her fox's anatomy and squeezed it. A moment later she felt him inside her. He thrust gently as she shivered with pleasure. Whether this lasted for minutes or hours she couldn't tell. Finally he shuddered and he collapsed atop her. She felt her heart beating so fast that she couldn't tell where one beat ended and the next began. Again they slept.

She woke being lifted into her fox's arms and gave him a questioning look. He carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water warmed they stepped in. He washed her first and then she him lingering a certain part of his part of his anatomy which soon reacted to her touch. She turned around, put her hands on the wall, looked over her shoulder, and winked. She felt him accepted her invitation. After a while the water started to cool, but their passion didn't. Only when the water turned cold did it drive them from the shower.

The smell of vegetable soup permeated the cabin when they came out. Thoughtful fox! He led her to the table and seated her. She felt like a princess in some old story book. He brought two bowls and spoons and set the table. He set the pot on the table and ladled soap into both bowls. Then she smiled and squeezed his hand. When they'd finished he helped her wash and dry the dishes. They both looked at each other and the bed. Then they both ran and dived onto it. After crawling under the covers Judy felt him pull her closer. She felt his hand her tail and then squeeze it. She gasped. Then she felt his hand reach lower and touched her…

A log popped in fire place interrupting her daydream and waking her fox. Purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick, did you take out the garbage?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 3

"Nick, didn't I ask you that before?"

"Yes, right after I had a day dream about us spending the day in this cabin, a log popped. Then you woke and asked me about taking out the garbage."

Judy just stared at him.

"Tell me about you daydream," Judy said.

Nick did and by the end his bunny was pink from head to toe. He tried not to smile, but failed.

"Now tell me yours."

He thought she couldn't blush any deeper, but he found that he'd been mistaken. Their daydreams were very similar. How could this happen?

* * *

The Starship sat behind the planet's large moon. No one had ever been out this far. In fact they weren't technically in the Milky Way galaxy, but one of its orbiting cluster of stars known by the humans as Lesser Magellanic Cloud. This planet could almost be Earth's twin – a large moon, large oceans, multiple continents, and most importantly it had life almost identical to Earth's. The Humans would pay a great deal for its location and the data they'd gathered. Most importantly they had also secured two of the lifeforms from this inhabited and technologically advanced planet!

The two specimens in question lay on tables in the science section and were connected to its computer system. Nanofibers had been infiltrated into their brains, but they did no damage. They were only a few hundred atoms wide, but they could slide between cell walls. They also detected the minute electrical impulses between the neurons and they with help of the computer they could make changes to them. One of the scientists had done just that and just to see if it would work connected the minds together and let them interact. The scientist stood to examine specimens more closely.

The one with the gray and white fur was female and he thought quite attractive. She wasn't all that different from him. They were both furred and body plan was similar and the only difference was her digits. She had 4 fingers where he had six and he had four toes where she had only three. The other one was red and white furred and male. It had the same similarities and differences. What he didn't understand why would members of two different intelligent species become a mated pair? Genetic studies showed that they couldn't produce offspring. Studies of their thoughts show they were mentally attracted to each other. He could understand the need to have sex and if the female would consent he would gladly have sex with her. In fact he'd once had sex with a human female who 'just wanted to give a try.' It had been pleasurable for both of them and she said liked the feel of his fur. But we would never become a mated pair with a female outside his own species!

They were leaving in a few days. He had to complete his studies of these specimens and get them ready for hibernation for the six month journey back to Human space. Neither he nor any of the crew would go into hibernation since they might find some other world of interest along the way back. A few days later everything was packed and ready to go. The one thing he's forgotten to is remove the nanofibers from the specimens. A technician had disconnected the connections from the computer and a second had assumed the nanofibers had removed from them had put the specimens into hibernation.

Hibernation did not freeze a subject, but only slowed its metabolism to just before death and held it there. Without the guidance from the main computer the nano fibers followed deeply embedded programming and formed a neural network directly connected to the specimen's brain using as it as core memory. With a few days neural network had become an artificial intelligence. Using resources from the bodies themselves they 'grew' throughout them. Then using even finer extensions of themselves they started to infiltrate the cells to study and repair them.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it for Judy and Nick this technology was not designed by humans, any of their allies, or client species. It had been found on an ancient derelict starship which was found by the humans and pressed into service without fully understanding its abilities. So when the neural network discovered these bodies would eventually wear out it fixed them. Then after finding this one flaw it assumed there might be others and when it found them it fixed those too. Then it started to make improvements. The starship simply vanished into the other dimension which made faster than light travel possible.

* * *

Judy woke first and found Nick lying in the bed beside her. Her nose twitched as she breathed in the air. It smelled different than in Zootopia or even BunnyBurrow. It was crisper and unpolluted. She shook Nick and he woke and stretched.

"Morning Fluff!" he said hugged her.

She felt different and he smelled her fear.

"Nick, we're not in the cabin anymore."

"Of course we …"

Except they weren't. He could see sunshine coming in the window, but something was odd. Then he saw it – there were two shadows! One was just offset from the other. He threw off the covers and stood. He felt a draft and looked down. He was naked and so was Judy. He smiled and looked at her. Then she followed his eyes and covered herself with the sheet.

"Judy we are married and I have seen you naked before."

"Cover yourself."

"Why? Judy we were on and still are on our honeymoon."

"Because things are different."

Ah female logic! There's no arguing with it. So he went a chest of draws and opened the first drawer. He found socks and took a pair. The next held T-shirts and he pick up a few until he found a long one.

"Hey Carrots catch," he said and tossed a wadded up T-shirt to her.

"I'll look silly," she said holding it up.

"Then you can stay naked."

She put it on.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No Fluff," he said, "I'm not enjoy this at all."

He smiled to himself.

The next drawer held boxers. He tried several on until he found one that fit perfectly. He went to the first closet and found pants and shirts. He found a green shirt and light brown pair of pants. He put them on and walked out to show Judy.

"How do I look?"

Judy sighed, face palmed, and then shook her head. Nick laughed. Then he went to the other closet and opened it.

"Or do you think I look better in this?" he asked holding up a dress.

Judy stomped over and glared at him.

"Just give me that," she said and grabbed the dress.

Then she went into the closet, turned on the light, and closed the door. He opened the last draw and found panties and bras. He picked up a stack of panties and went to the closet door.

"Judy, I found some panties for you."

The door opened a crack and a hand thrust out. He handed her the pile and the door closed hard.

"There's no bras."

"I think they're all too big."

"Nick, I swear to God when I come out I'm going to hit you!"

"Striking an officer in the ZPD is a crime."

"I'll risk it!"

Nick decided to go outside.

They were on a small island and it was beautiful. The palm trees swayed in the breeze and the water was a perfect blue. But they weren't on their planet. He could tell from the two suns in the sky. One was normal like the one he'd seen everyday his entire life, but the other was much further away and orange. He looked around and there was a third star, but it was much further away and only the size of a claw and a reddish color.

"Nick! Nick!"

He went back to the house and opened the door. Judy flew into his arms.

"What's wrong, Fluff?"

"You left me all alone."

"I just went outside to look around. That's all. And I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"We are on a beautiful island and we have it all to ourselves."

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!"

He took her hand and led her one of the palm trees. They sat and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped her in his arms. They sat like that for a while and finally he looked into her eyes.

"Fluff, there are things we need to talk about. First, you're correct. We're in a different place."

"How do you know?"

"There are three suns in the sky."

"So we're not on our world anymore."

"No, but it's a nice place for our honeymoon."

"You want to have a look around the island?"

"OK."

"Are you hungry?"

"There's kitchen in the house."

"Let's make a picnic lunch."

There was a refrigerator and freezer with food for months. Judy found bread and even a picnic basket. In the refrigerator Nick found a head of lettuce which Judy gratefully took and started munching on. He also found several kinds of cheeses and meats. One was chicken and another looked like chicken, but smelled and tasted a bit different. Then there we two red meats – one was salty and other was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life. He made two sandwiches with this meat and put them in the basket. Then he searched the cabinets and found chips and Judy found bottled water.

It took a couple of hours to get to the other side of the island. They sat and had their picnic. Afterward they sat together and watched the clouds and the sea.

"Don't those clouds look odd to you," Judy said and pointed. "I never saw anything like them at home."

At the top they looked like an ordinary cloud, but underneath there were columns of cloud that hung down almost to the ocean. There were a couple dozen of them.

"What's that?" she asked and pointed off to the side.

"I don't know."

It looked like a moonrise, but much brighter and larger. It came up fast and soon filled a quarter of the sky. Its rings were multicolored and very beautiful. Nick could see the shadow cast from the rings on cloud tops of the large planet. Altogether it was magnificent.

"What do you think?"

"We would've never seen anything like this back home."

"You ready to head back?"

"Yes, but why don't we cut straight across the island before it gets dark?"

He doubted that it really ever got dark on this planet with one or more of the three suns in the sky at any one time. The forest that covered the middle of the island wasn't thick and was made up of pine trees. After a while the forest thinned out and the ground started to became rocky. Gradually the ground slopped up and they soon found themselves facing vertical rock. Nick thought this mountain might span the entire middle of the island and they'd end walking the its entire length to get around it.

"Nick, what's that?" Judy asked and pointed to an indentation in the rock.

He looked to where she pointed and it looked like a regular cut.

"Come on let's have a look," he said and took her hand.

"It isn't natural, is it?" Judy said when got closer.

"No, its not."

The rock had been cut to resemble a door way. It was about seven feet high and six feet wide. He reached for the wall.

"Ouch!"

He turned and Judy had a finger in her mouth. At that moment with big pleading watery eyes and the finger her mouth she looked so cute he had to chuckle.

"Nick, it hurts!"

That only made her more adorable and he took her into her arms. He hugged her tight.

"It'll be alright."

"I not a child!" she said and swatted him lightly.

"OK, let old Nick see your finger."

She glared at him, but let him see it. The cut was only an inch long and it had already stopped bleeding.

"I hate cutting my fingertips," she said. "It always hurts for days!"

"Me too," he said. "Does it hurt now?"

He drew a claw tip over the cut.

"Don't … it doesn't hurt!"

He looked at it more closely and cut looked smaller. Over the next five minutes the cut gradually closed until it had completely disappeared. Nick touched her face and ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Remember you told me that bully scratched when you were a child."

"Yes."

"Those scars are gone."

He put a hand to her face and touched the spot.

"You're right!"

"Judy, let me see your hand," he said and she held it out. "I want to cut you and see if it happens again."

He looked at her and she didn't flinch.

"Go ahead," she said and closed her eyes.

He sliced her palm with a claw and she winced.

"Sorry."

Over the ten minutes the same thing happened and Nick assumed that it only took longer because the cut was larger. He looked at her and she smiled. He known her long enough that she had thought of something. He raised an eye brow.

"Nick, just go stand over by that tree and don't turn around," she said and gave him a hard look.

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few minutes she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Judy was pink for head to toe. He smiled.

"Nick, I'm a virgin."

Nick knew whatever he said now that it would be misinterpreted, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh."

She swatted him.

"That's it!"

He opened his mouth and then shut it. He smiled and she glared at him.

"Judy, I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me."

She held out her hand and the light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" he said and all the implications finally dawning on him. "So from now on every time we make love you'll be a virgin!"

Judy smirked and gave him a wink. He pulled her into his arms and bridge on her nose bumped his chin.

"You big horny fox!" she said and giggled. "You can wait till we get home!"

"Judy, you're taller!"

"That's impossible!"

"And you virginity isn't," she said and could almost look her in the eye. "Remember under the bridge you head fit under my chin, but now you eyes are even with mouth."

"Maybe you shrunk."

"God, I hope not," he said and gulped. "I wouldn't mind if we were the same height."

"I like looking up at up at you," she said, "but it would nice if we were about the same size. Weren't we going to examine that doorway?"

"Judy Hopps always the practical one."

"Judith Laverne Wilde."

"Yes, Fluff you are 100% correct," he said and kissed her. "Let go have a look."

They went deeper into what was a corridor and lights came on. At the end she found a metal door. Then Judy found a square piece of metal inset into the wall. She put her hand on it and door slid up. Nick had stopped to look a crack in the wall when he heard the door rise and then saw Judy go through it. Lights came on in the room beyond it.

"Judy!" he said and followed. "Get out of there!"

He stopped and looked up the door.

"Come on Nick!"

He followed and the door slid down behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 4

Nick turned and quickly found a touch plate like the one he'd seen before the door shut. He put his hand on it and door rose. Then he put his head on the door frame and let out a long shuddering breath. For a moment before the door opened he'd imagined someone else in the future getting in here and finding two dusty skeletons. Then he heard the slapping of bunny feet and her weight on his back. Yelling at her wouldn't do any good so he just let it go.

"Nick, come on let's explore."

"Is there any water left?" he asked and she handed him one. "Let's look around."

He opened the bottle and took a long pull. She hopped off his back, took his hand, pulled him along. There was a great deal of equipment, but nothing they recognized. Finally they passed into another room and found what looked to them like a computer monitor. Nick touched it and the monitor felt like cloth. When it lit he jerked his hand away and then saw Judy calmly sitting in a chair trying to use a touch pad.

"Hey Nick! It's you!" she said excitedly and touched his arm. "Nick."

"Nick," a voice said and they both jumped.

Then a picture of Judy was displayed.

"Judy," Nick said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Judy," the voice said.

Then a picture of a tree was displayed. Judy and Nick looked at each other and then back at the screen.

"Tree," Judy said and touchpad lit.

She touched it with a finger tip and dot was left. Then she touched it again and dot disappeared. Then she wrote the word tree and picture of a rock was displayed.

"Rock," Judy said and wrote the word on the touchpad.

"So this computer it wants to learn our language," Nick said and put a hand on Judy's shoulder. "When it runs out of nouns it's going to get really interesting."

"What else do we have to do?"

Nick grinned and Judy rolled her eyes. The next picture was displayed and she continued.

* * *

Later as they walked back to their house she felt Nick's arm go around her and she leaned against her fox. He felt warm and she could only close her eyes and smile.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Just a bit."

He lifted his bunny into his arms and she laughed.

"I would want my bunny too tired."

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride. When they reached their house he set her down and opened the door for her. Judy stepped in and saw the table was set for dinner. Then she turned and hugged him.

"Judy," he said and pulled out her chair.

She sat and he went off to the kitchen. Soon he returned with salads and drinks. They ate quietly and when they had finished he returned with the main course. It was a vegetable stir-fry with some meat on the side for him. She raised an eye brow.

"It's like chicken, but smells a bit different. Does it bother you?"

"No," she said testing the air with her sensitive nose.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

He spooned the stir-fry onto her plate and then his. Again they ate quietly and when they'd finished she helped him wash the dishes.

"Fluff, let's go outside and watch the stars."

Oh, wasn't her fox being romantic, she thought. He put and arm around her escorted to the beach where he'd laid out a large blanket. They sat for a while arm and arm and watched the large planet set which left only small red star in the sky. She lay back on the blanket and her fox joined her. He rested his on an arm and made circles on her belly with a finger. Then he reached up slipped a hand under her top and cupped her breast. She giggled and removed her top.

She felt his tongue on the nipple and then his teeth. She let out a squeak and heard him chuckle. She put a hand on his head and pulled him toward her. Then he started to lick her throat and she giggled. Eventually she felt his jaws go round her throat and squeeze just as she liked it. He shook her a little and he increased the pressure just to the point of pain. Her back arched and then she shuddered. He released his prey and gave a little growl. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth and heard him chuckle.

Then she felt him remove her shorts and she opened her eyes to see him standing over her. She reached up and pulled him down to cover her. Then she reached between them and took him in hand. She squeezed his erection and he gave a grunt of pleasure. Then she guided in him into her.

"Fluff!"

A moment later she bit her lip and cried out from the pain of tearing sensitive flesh.

"Judy, did I hurt you?"

"No," she said and pulled him toward her.

Then he continued on his own. Time held no meaning for the lovers and eventually their love climaxed in pleasure for them both. Then they lay in each other arms and looked into each other's eyes oblivious to everything else.

"Was it our like our first time?" he asked.

"Yes, but you were in bit more of a hurry that time."

"As I remember you were too."

They both laughed. Then they lay back and watched the stars for a while.

"Nick."

"Yes, Fluff."

"I am a virgin again."

* * *

Over the next three months several things happen. The first and the most obvious were the changes to Nick's and Judy's bodies. Judy now stood a bit over six feet and shape of her face changed so it was now more angular. Even before this she was muscular for a rabbit. Now there wasn't an ounce of fat on her anywhere and her muscles became more pronounced. They were now three times as dense as they were before thus increasing her body weight. Her hand/eye coordination became faster, her vision became more acute, and she could now see better in the dark. Judy could now run the perimeter of the island in three hours without stopping. This run would be considered a double marathon.

Nick was now six and half feet tall and his shoulders had broadened. As with Judy his muscles too had become much denser and his upper body strength had increased considerably. The shape of his head changed with his brow become more pronounced and his mussel shorten a bit. As with Judy various internal changes occurred in his body making him stronger, faster, and more agile. He too could keep pace with Judy on their morning runs around the island. He did get one wish fulfilled. Now since they with almost the same height Judy only needed to stand on her toes to kiss him.

Their neural networks under the direction of their AIs increases the number of biological neural connections. This increased their intelligence to almost double of want it was previously. It was obvious to them of that these changes were taking place, but with their increase intelligence they concluded these changes were being under intelligent direction and there was nothing they could do about it. On the 85th day on the island they completed the dictionary.

"Nick, Judy I am the Artificial Intelligence that directs this outpost."

"Do you have a name?" Judy asked.

"I am Artificial Intelligence 47273512 director of outpost 1274 in galaxy 173234."

"That's a mouthful," Nick said and smiled. "Could we call you something else?"

"Yes."

"How about John," Judy said and looked at Nick who just shrugged.

"It is acceptable."

"Nick and I have a lot of questions."

"I will answer anything you ask."

"Did you make these changes to our bodies?"

"No."

"Do you know what did?"

"No, but there is equipment in the facility which can scan your bodies and make that determination."

"Can we do that now?" Judy asked.

"Yes."

A large silver sphere floated into the room and hovered.

"Is this you?" Nick asked and placed a hand on it.

"I control this free form robot. Observe."

It touched the floor and began to change shape soon taking on a familiar shape. It stated to grow red and white fur and minute later an exact duplicate of Nick stood before them.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy exclaimed in awe.

"I am John."

Nick reached for his duplicate and Judy snatched his hand back.

"John, could you please make some changes so you don't look exactly like Nick."

"Of course, I have samples of his DNA."

"When I touched you took samples of my skin cells."

"Yes."

The changes were subtle, but soon became apparent. Certain parts of the body grew while other simply shank away. A female version of Nick stood before them - a very nude version.

"Would this be acceptable?"

"Yes!" Nick said without thinking or at least not thinking with his brain.

Judy punched him in the ribs just hard enough to let him know that they would discuss this later.

"Judy, do you disagree?"

"No, but maybe some clothes would help."

"Your species has a nudity taboo."

Nick wisely said nothing. Clothes appeared covering the breasts and hips of the body.

"Is this accepted?"

"Yes," Judy said reluctantly.

She could hardly object since it mirrored what she was wearing.

"Nick, this shape mimics the female form of your species."

"It's very accurate vixen, but now I think since you're female you will need a feminine name. How about Catherine? It's my mother's name and you do resemble her."

Again Judy couldn't object and Nick grinned.

"Please follow me."

Judy followed Nick's eyes and rolled hers. He was incorrigible.

They were lead to another room and Catherine indicated where Judy should stand. A metal ring lifted from the floor and surrounded Judy. Slowly it rose until reached the top her head. Then it descended and returned into the floor.

"Nick, please take her place."

He did as asked and the scan was completed as before.

"What does it show?" Judy asked.

"The artificial neural networks contained your bodies are performing correctly as directed by their artificial intelligences."

"What!" Judy and Nick said simultaneously.

"You didn't know about them."

"No!" Judy and Nick said simultaneously and looked at each other.

"But we knew something was changed our bodies," Judy said.

"I understand."

"Can you tell us what has been changed," Nick said, "other than the shape of our bodies."

"First, as you have surmised, the internal and external structures have been modified to enhance your strength and survivability. A genetic error which would have eventually led to your bodies wearing out and stop functioning has been corrected."

"We're immortal!"

Nick turned to his bunny, took her in his arms, and pulled her close.

"Judy, someday I thought I would leave you alone or …"

"Now we can be with each other forever."

They kissed and then grinned at each other.

"Your bodies will now repair themselves indefinitely, but could you still die if you injuries can't be repaired in a timely manner."

"But we now have a better chance of a long life together now."

"Judy, there are six healthy fetuses developing inside your womb."

"The neural network must have modified the fertilized ova to made fetuses viable," Judy said sounding a bit like Catherine. "And Nick you're going to be father!"

"Judy, that was the one gift I always wanted to give you," Nick said. "And you'll need to start taking it easy."

She grinned at her fox.

"At the rate of growth you should deliver within three months."

"It usually takes longer, but I guess we'll need to get things ready."

"Nick and I still have a great many questions for you," Judy said gave her fox a squeeze. "Catherine, what is you purpose?"

"To run this outpost and find intelligent lifeforms."

"Why do this?" Nick asked.

"To gain knowledge."

"Why aren't members of the species that created you here in person?" Judy asked.

"When sufficient civilizations are found in a galaxy they do come to establish contact."

"And that number is," Judy said.

"100,000."

"How did we get to this planet?" Judy asked.

"A starship arrived in this system, built your house, transport you the surface, and left."

"Why didn't you contact them?"

"As I said I find intelligent lifeforms."

"Nick, then we and are children will be marooned here!"

"I do have faster than light capable starships available."

"We have no idea where our planet is located."

Catherine was silent for ten seconds.

"Catherine?"

"I have contacted the AI that directs operations in this galaxy. It has directed me to provide you with a starship and to be taken to the civilization closest to this outpost. They are known as humans and I will accompany you."

* * *

The Starship simply came into existence one light year from Sol. It was smooth sphere with a diameter of 5 miles and used a reactionless drive in normal space.

"This is region of space near a star is where comets originate," Catherine said and displayed a 3D holographic model of the Sol system. "This ship is here." A small red dot appeared within the model. "I thought is prudent not to come out of FTL deep in their capital system."

"Could they damage this starship?" Judy asked.

"No."

"So are we going to do a little exploring?" she asked. "If you wish we are not on a set schedule and you will not deliver your kits for two months. They finally they have grown large enough them to distend your abdomen. From the last scan they are developing well."

Judy smiled and took Catherine's hand and put it on her stomach. She didn't quite understand Judy's action, but it seemed to give the rabbit pleasure. Catherine felt the minute movements of the kits and felt odd. Why would this new life make her feel this way? Nick arrived and smiled at the scene.

"Nick, I would like to see a comet?"

"Sure Fluff."

"Nick, I've noticed that you call Judy carrots, fluff, or my bunny."

"That's to show I love her."

Nick pulled his bunny close and rested his hand on her stomach.

"It strengths you mating bond then."

"Yes, I guess you could say it that way."

"And you would not mate with another female?"

"No, Foxes usually only mate with one vixen at a time," he said. "Although I've heard it's different for Rabbits."

"Yes," Judy said giving Nick a sideways look, "sometimes a buck will take multiple does if they can get along. Nick, remember my sister Jill."

He winced and looked embarrassed.

"That wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed. "She kept hanging on me."

"Nick, I think she fell in love with you!"

"Well I think I proved who I love," he said and lifted his bunny into his arms.

"You do enjoy each other. I wonder what it would be like mating with an organic lifeform."

"Could you?" Nick asked and felt Judy poke him.

"Yes," Catherine said. "The way this body is currently configured a male fox could mate with me not tell that I wasn't organic."

"Really," Judy said.

"Judy you've touched me. Do I feel any different than Nick?"

"Not the fur, but Nick is male so there are some differences."

Nick chuckled and she poked him again.

"I've found a human ship."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 5

Their starship appeared within ten miles of where Catherine's probes discovered the human ship. The probes determined that it been wrecked by an asteroid strike, but there was still some power generation. Catherine decided that the simplest thing to do was bring the human ship aboard after checking that it was safe. Only minimal radiation was found and when the ship's structure was examined it was deemed sound enough to bring aboard, but to be safe some parts would need to be strengthened. Once completed the ship was towed into a landing bay which was many times its size with its gravity lower to only a hundredth of normal. It was placed in a cradle and the gravity was raised gradually until it matched the rest of the starship.

"Will robots enter the ship now?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. "They will be directed to the part of the ship which has minimal power."

"Nick and I have discussed this and we want to help."

"It could possibly be dangerous."

"We understand, but we would like to help," Nick said and put an arm around his bunny.

"Since you are determined I will provide you with powered armor," Catherine said. "It is fairly simple to use and I will be with you as you onboard AI."

"Both of us at the same time?" Judy said.

"Yes," she said. "Come the armor will arrive soon."

Armor brought to mind something bulky, but what they saw was a surprise. It looked like thick material with a helmet. Judy touched armor and split down the front. She jumped back in surprise.

"It is now configured to your DNA. You may enter it once you've remove your clothes."

Nick smiled and started to undress as did Judy. Then hesitantly she stepped in, turned, and put her arms in the sleeves. The suit closed and then became form fitting. Nick was just entering his suit and she watched as the same thing happened.

"Come the ship has been opened and we may begin to salvage it. We shall first proceed to part of the ship which is still powered."

They took an elevator down to the level where the ship's airlock had been opened. When Judy entered she noted that this ship was built for people who are of the same height and size as she and Nick are now. Nick entered and took her hand.

"Nick, I can feel your touch through the armor."

"Me too."

"It sounds like you right here in the suit with me."

"Now that would be a tight fit," he said and winked at her.

She giggled.

"Come the powered part of the ship is this way," Catherine said.

They followed and arrived at a door with a label written in what Judy guessed is the human language. A translation soon appeared on her face plate over the human word: Cryogenics. She'd seen enough science fiction movies to know what that word meant. So there could be humans who might be revived and she and Nick would be able get to know them before they went to the human homeworld. She wondered how they'd react to an intelligent six foot Rabbit and Fox. Catherine touched the plate on the door frame and it opened. She entered and Judy and her fox followed. The room held what she thought was about 30 cylinders. Catherine had gone to a console and placed hand on it. It seemed to merge with the console and then withdraw.

"Are they all active?" Judy asked.

"Yes."

"Can they be … ah … brought back to life?"

"Yes. These containers can be moved to our ship's science section and they will be revived there. I assume you and Nick want to help."

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Do you wish the first one to be male or female?"

"Female," Judy said without hesitation.

"Adult or kit?"

"Why would kits be aboard this ship?"

Catherine touched the console for a longer time.

"They were asteroid miners and crew of this ship was made up of six related families. When the ship was damaged they could not call for help in a timely manner. So they decided to suspend the people who were still living."

"Are there two female kits who are related?"

"Yes, but is a male kit who is related too."

"Are their parents still alive?"

"No."

"Are any of their relatives still alive?"

"No."

"I would like those three first."

"Judy, you are having kits yourself soon," Nick said and put hand on the arm.

"Catherine, how old are they?"

"The male is 9 years old and females are 13 and 16 years old."

"You don't speak their language," Nick said and received a glare from this lover.

"Do you speak the human language?" Judy asked.

"Yes."

"Could you teach it to me?"

"Yes. Contacting your AI and using your neural network the language would take only a few minutes to transfer. Then it would a few days to assimilate and learn to speak it."

"Could you do for me as the same time?" Nick said and smiled at his bunny. "You're going to need some help."

Judy hugged her fox.

* * *

Judy sat in the room waiting for the children to wake. This room was decorated to resemble the one the children had lived in aboard their ship. They'd also brought all their person items to make the children feel more at home. Judy jumped when she heard the first child stretch and yawn. It was the female child she hoped to talk to first since she remembered how she was at that age. Her mind was always open to new things and experiences. The human first looked to her right finding her older sister and quickly to her left to see her younger brother. She threw off the covers to go to her sister and then caught sight of Judy and froze. She sat still in her chair only nodding to acknowledge the girl.

Ann woke and yawned. Then she stretched and looked to see her sister in the bed next to hers. Quickly she looked in the other direction to see her sleeping brother. She threw off the covers and glimpsed a large furry alien. She stopped to remember all the different aliens she'd studied in school. This one looked like none of them and then it nodded to her. Its ears came up and she smiled. Then something clicked in her still fuzzy mind.

"You look like a rabbit!"

"I am a Rabbit," Judy said, "and have been for 27 years."

"You can speak English!"

"Well, I've only been able to do that for a few days."

"You're not from Earth?"

"No," she said and dropped her ears. "I have no idea where my planet is, but from what I have read of Earth it is quite similar."

"And are there a lot of Rabbits?"

"I think there are around 4 billion. I myself have 275 brothers and sisters."

"275! I thought two were more than enough."

Judy laughed and Ann giggled. Then she came closer and sat on the floor. Judy dropped to all fours and approached the girl.

"You know like that you look just like a bunny."

Judy let that comment slide.

"I can walk and run like this, but I can walk on two feet too.

She stood and the girl noticed her pregnancy and put a hand on the belly.

You're pregnant!"

"Yes."

"We humans usually have only one at a time, but I remember vaguely that rabbits have more."

"I am having six kits."

"Kits," she repeated.

"So when are you having them?"

"About 2 months or so."

"I'd like to see them when they're born."

"Certainly."

"And maybe I help you with them too."

"Yes, if you like."

"That would be great!"

"So is your…"

"husband."

"husband her here too?"

"Nick is here."

"Nick?"

"His name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

"and yours?"

"I am Judith Laverne Wilde," she said. "Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself. Please call me Judy."

"I'm Anita Maria Greene. Call me Ann."

"I have a friend named Maria on my world and she's quite a famous singer. They call her the Angel with Horns."

"Angel with Horns?"

"She's a Gazelle."

"Gazelle's talk too!"

"On my world almost all the animals can talk."

"Wow! I'd like to go there with you."

"Nick and I were kidnapped and as I said before we don't know where our world is located."

"Can I meet Nick?"

"Yes, but Nick isn't a Rabbit."

"Really!" Ann said amazed. "Then how did you get pregnant?"

"Well, pretty much the regular way," Judy said and smiled.

Ann covered her face and giggled.

"We had sex education in school, but the way they described it … well … it sounded like put tab A in slot B and repeat."

Judy laughed until tears came to her eyes and thought might have wet herself too.

"Ann, trust me there's more to it than that," she said and shook her head. "Would you like meet Nick?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Nick strolled in. Ann took one look at Nick and fell in love.

"You're a fox!" she cried and ran to him. "You're so handsome!"

Nick grinned and winked at Judy. Then he opened his arms and Ann fell into them burying her face in his chest fur.

"Judy, can I keep him?"

"Sorry, but I need him when I have my kits."

"Then can I borrow him once in a while?"

Judy laughed.

"We'll see."

Nick looked at the bunny and raised an eyebrow. While he was distracted Ann kissed him and first the time since Judy had met him Nick blushed. Judy smiled.

"Ann, what are you doing with that fox?" a new voice asked.

"Kissing him," Ann said and then turned to look at her sister. "Sofia, you're awake!

* * *

Judy stood and went to the girl, but she threw off the covers and stood. Then she tottered starting to drop and Judy caught her.

"I don't need your help!"

Judy lessened her support and Sofia started drop catching Judy's arm before she went to her knees. Judy lifted her and set her on the bed. Sofia glared at the Rabbit.

"You should accept help when it's offered and you need it."

"Who are you to tell me what to do!"

Judy's face hardened.

"I am 27 years old and have been a police officer for the last three years. I have watched friends die right in front of me and I thank God I've never had to take a live. I've seen my husband almost die and picked up pieces of bodies after accidents. I held a child in my arms and watched her die. We found your ship and rescued you after 200 years of being marooned. It was within one year of exhausting its power supply. So that's why I think I should be able to give you advice and you should at least listen. Maybe a thank you is in order too."

"Thank you for saving our lives."

Sofia burst into tears and Judy pulled her into her arms.

"Judy, I'm sorry about that," she said and then whispered, "We are all that's left of our family."

"I know. That's the reason I had you woken first. All the others had someone, but you didn't."

"So you are going take us in?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"So maybe I could help you after your kits are born?"

"Ann offered too. So you want to live with pregnant Rabbit and a scruffy old Fox."

"Sure."

"Who you callin' old!"

"Nick, I think you're quite handsome," Sofia said and gave Nick a wink.

He crossed his arms and grinned.

"Judy, does that mean I have to share him with Sofia too?"

Judy rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" came a new male voice. "Hey Sofia where'd you find the big bunny?"

* * *

Over the next two months the all the humans were wakened. Their situation was explained and with only a few exceptions accepted. Fortunately one of the survivors was the ship's doctor who had no problem helping deliver Judy's kits. When the big day came Nick paced outside the delivery room. They'd offered to let Nick watch the delivery, but he said he'd just get in the way. The doctor finally came out and slapped the fox on the back.

"Congratulations Nick you're the father of sextuplets – three females and three males."

"And Judy."

"No problems at all. It was the easiest delivery I've ever had. I don't think she even had any pain. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes."

Nick and his adopted children went first. Judy sat up in bed and six kits stumbled over the blanket.

"I didn't think they be so active so soon," Nick said. "They look more like Foxes than Rabbits."

"Look at their eyes," Judy said. "All the females have purple eyes and all the males have green eyes."

"All their ears a longer too," Sofia said. "And their fur is even a darker red then yours Nick."

"But all of them have long fluffy tails like there handsome father," Ann said and stroked Nick's tail.

"Stop that!"

"I can resist anything, but temptation," Ann said. "I read that in a book and it's true my handsome fox."

She hugged Nick and Judy smiled.

* * *

Catherine watched the scene and finally understood why new organic life had unsettled her. It was something that she couldn't never do even all of her technical sophistication. She instructed the main computer and the starship appeared high above the plane of the solar system to observe. They would wait for the observations to be complete and make first contact with the humans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 6

Judy was released from the hospital two days later. Scans showed that Judy's body was back to its original virginal state without having any indications that she'd ever been pregnant. They also showed she was currently not fertile.

"Thank God!" Judy said and sighed. "I don't want to get pregnant every time Nick and I make love. I had 275 siblings when I was last home. I love my kits, but I'd rather not have that many. I assume there is a way to tell when I'm fertile or at least when I'm going to be."

"I'll check your last scan," Catherine said and was silent for a moment. "In six month your ovaries will release a new batch of eggs. I can't give you an exact date, but as the time gets close the scan will show it. I would like to scan everyone at least once a week."

"It certainly doesn't take long so I don't mind, but you'll need to ask everyone else," Judy said. "Also, if I don't want to get pregnant at that time would be possible to preserve those eggs?"

"Yes, I could suspend them indefinitely."

"Good. Also, I don't want my neural network making me fertile when I don't want to be."

"Then I'll need to contact your AI."

"Go ahead."

Catherine touched the back of Judy's head and accessed the interface created when she'd transferred the English language to her. After a few seconds she removed her hand.

"The AI confirms that it will let your body become fertile naturally."

"Good."

"You kits are developing normally?"

Judy assumed that she already knew, but she also assumed that this was Catherine's way of making herself more natural to everyone else.

They are certainly larger than mother kits at the same age, but I'm assuming that's caused by the changes made to our DNA."

"Yes, with those changes to your DNA your kits now will grow to be your size. When we find your planet there'd probably be some individuals who'd want to have the same changes made to them."

"Have you decided on long until we contact the humans? I think some of survivors want to get back to Earth."

"Thirty days."

* * *

When their starship simply appeared in lunar orbit needless to say it scared the humans. They had contacted many alien races while exploring the galaxy, but almost all of them had been at a lower technologic level. Of the two that weren't one had been at par with the humans and other only slightly ahead. Both had been friendly and willing to establish relations. But even the layman could that this starship was the product of much more advanced civilization.

"The humans want to speak to us," Catherine said. "The signal is coming from Luna so there won't be any time delay. We will also have video."

"Good."

"A human face appeared the screen."

"Hello," Judy said. "My name is Judith Laverne Wilde."

The human looked bewildered for moment and then found his voice.

"Welcome to the Sol system. My name is John Michael Lewis and I'm a first contact specialist. We were a bit surprised at your ship's appearance."

The human keep looking at her oddly and she smiled.

"May I call you John?"

"Yes, certainly."

"My friends call me Judy and I just wanted to let tell you know that I am a Rabbit."

The human now looked more shocked than before.

"That's really …"

"hard to believe. I was surprised too when our hosts showed my husband and I records of life on your planet."

"You're hosts?"

"This isn't our ship. My husband and I were on our honeymoon and we were kidnapped by aliens and marooned on another planet. There we found an outpost of an advanced alien civilization and they brought us here. Oh, we were rescued thirty three humans out in your system's Oort cloud from a derelict ship. That certainly sounds like one of those bad old science fiction movies, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, I could make up a more plausible story than this, but that's what happened. Catherine, could you show everyone? Can you see everyone now?"

"Yes," John said in a monotone voice.

"A few other things I forgot to mention the ship we rescued had been lost for 200 years and everyone was in suspension. Doctor, what was the name of your ship?"

"I am James Robert Murphy Chief Medical Officer of the Dark Star and I'm sure you can verify that."

"I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde Judy's husband and yes, I am a red Fox. When the aliens kidnapped us they put nanofibers into our bodies which formed an AI and then proceeded to make improvements."

"Remember I said our hosts showed us the records of life on your planet."

"Yes."

"All the animals you have on Earth we have on our planet too and the only difference is they are all intelligent."

"Lastly, we don't know where our planet is located so my husband and I are lost in space."

The human smirked trying hard not to laugh. Judy looked at Catherine."

"John," Catherine began, "we could go to the - she said the names of the other two advanced races which were unpronounceable by any human. They might be interested in helping us. Plus there are six other races in this galaxy which you haven't met yet and they are just as advanced as humans. Then there is one other is well in advance of any the others including you."

John looked startled.

"So do you want to help us?" Judy asked.

"Please excuse me. I need to speak my superiors. Please stay in that orbit."

"We shall," Catherine said.

* * *

"That was great!" Jim cried hugging Catherine. "You're one smart Fox!"

"Doctor…"

"Jim."

"Jim, why are you touching me?" she asked.

"Sorry," he said and began to release her.

"This is interesting," she said and pulled him closer. "Please explain."

Nick looked at his bunny and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the way you outmaneuvered him was very clever," he said and smiled at her. "Then I got excited and hugged you."

"Then this is what a human would do as form of praise."

"Yes, and of affection too."

"An emotional attachment."

"Yes."

"Jim, you understand that I'm not biological."

"Of course, but that doesn't matter."

Judy looked at her fox and motioned to him that they should leave. Nick smiled and then followed his bunny.

"Well, that surprising," Judy said once that were out of earshot.

"She is a vixen."

"She looks like a vixen.

"And apparently that's good enough for Jim," he said and grinned.

Judy rolled her eyes and marched toward their cabin. Nick followed behind appreciating the view. Later Judy swore she felt a slight vibration in the ship that she hadn't before. Nick wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Catherine soon found that intellectually knowing about sex and experiencing it was two very different things.

"Jim, why did Nick and Judy leave?"

"They understood that I wanted to be alone with you," he said and took her hand. "Come."

Since Catherine knew the layout of the ship she knew exactly where they were going. Jim opened the door and let her precede her into his cabin. Now Catherine knew she was correct. Jim was attracted to her. She'd told Judy that a male fox could mate with this body and not be able tell that she wasn't biological. She not realized that she had made an error. So she had changed her body so it mimicked all nerve fibers and impulses of a female fox using Nick's DNA as a template. Even though he was male all information necessary was present. She sat on his bed and he joined her.

She reviewed all her information on human sexuality.

Then he put his hands on her face and kissed her. The sensation froze her for a nanosecond and then his tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. She lost focus for another nanosecond and several minor ships systems when to their backup AIs. Then she felt his hand on her breast and her 'clothes' vanished into her body. This time astrogation went to its backup. Jim began to remove his shirt and she helped him.

She pulled him down and licked his throat as she'd seen Nick do. Jim laughed. Then she used her teeth and felt him stiffen, but she was gentle. He relaxed and she applied a little more pressure. She lost focus again and station keeping propulsion went offline. The secondary backup failed and the tertiary one took over. He moaned and she released him. His odor had changed and she consulted her database on human anatomy. He was now aroused and ready for mating. She felt his month on one of her nipples and gasped. Then she felt his teeth and she bit her lip. A third of the ship systems went to their backups.

She looked down and saw that he'd slipped off his pants. He slowly entered her. A moment later she bit her lip and cried out from the pain of tearing simulated sensitive flesh. All remaining systems went to their backups and new, but a less powerful AI came on line. She lost focus and her internal clock went offline. He thrust gently as she shivered with pleasure. Whether this lasted for minutes or hours she couldn't tell. Finally he shuddered and collapsed atop her and moment later she climaxed too.

Later he lay behind her and held her close. One hand cupped a breast and the other rubbed lazy circles on her belly. What he was doing felt wonderful, but it was distracting her from regaining control of the ship's systems. Then she felt his erection entered her again and she quickly forgot about the ship.

* * *

Judy was nursing her kits when she heard the door chime.

"Come."

Catherine entered and then sat next to her.

"Good morning Judy!" Catherine said reaching down to stoke one of the kits. "How are you and your kits doing?"

"We are doing very well and as you can see they're hungry as always."

She's acting different today, Judy thought.

"I have a question for you," Judy said. "I noticed that the ship felt different last night. Was there a problem?"

"You must have felt some of the systems go off line and reboot."

"Morning Catherine," Nick said coming to sit by his bunny. "You look more and more like my mother every day."

"I'm guessing the humans still haven't contacted us," Judy said.

"No."

"I wonder what is taking them so long."

"They're afraid and cannot come to a decision."

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"We have been monitoring the humans for 500 years and in that time we've penetrated all their communications systems."

"Maybe that's something you shouldn't tell them," Nick said and smiled.

"I have done this before," Catherine said.

"Oh," he said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Why don't we just call them?" Judy asked.

"It's moot anyway since official first contact with this galaxy will begin within a few days."

"I thought you had to wait until 100,000 civilizations were found."

"When you came under our protection and we brought you here then the process started."

"Judy and I are causing trouble again," Nick said and then chuckled. "After we left did you and Jim get to know

each other a little better?"

"Yes," she said and volunteered nothing else.

Nick smiled at his bunny after Catherine left. Judy just shook her head and her fox laughed.

* * *

Several days passed as they waited to the humans to respond. On the fourth day Judy decided she and everyone else needed to get out of the apartment. There really was only one place to go – the observation deck. Before they left the world where they'd been marooned Catherine had created this after she and Nick had told her how much they had enjoyed the island. The deck had been covered with dirt and the compartment was large enough to contain real trees and grass. Judy nibbled on the grass since it was edible and according to Catherine nutritious. It tasted good too!

"The feral fox seeks his prey," Nick said and pounced.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, we need more kits," Ann said and giggled. "I wonder how that works."

"First, a fox meets a bunny and then they fall deeply in love," Sofia began and smiled mischievously. "Then after the fox loves the bunny very much and the kits grow in her belly. Then after few months they pop out."

"Now I remember," Ann said. "Thanks sis. Have you been peeking again?"

Sofia shrugged.

Judy blushed. Nick laughed and hugged his adopted daughter. Judy heard laughter from the gathered humans too who were looking after the kits.

"And that's exactly how it happened!" Nick said and his bunny growled.

Nick walked over to a tree and flopped down on his side looking like a very large feral male fox. And of course, to look the part he was naked or at least as naked as a heavily furred male fox could be. Then his harem gathered which meant every female human on the ship. The male humans – at least the ones that were passed puberty – glared at Judy annoyed. Jim sat next to Catherine and smiled at the scene. The kits went to their mother.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Judy said glaring at him.

"No, of course not!" he said and grinned. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Judy said and cocked her head. "Yes. Yes, I do. But some days I wonder why!"

There were chuckles around the room especially from the humans around Nick who was currently being brushed by one of Jim's nurses. He was stretched out giving little noises of contentment. When she finished Nick sat up and Sofia started to brush his chest fur. Judy shook her head. Damn it she was going to be just a Rabbit today! She dropped to all fours and nibbled the grass as her kits hopped along beside her.

She stopped and looked at the kit closest to her. It had red fur on its back and legs with black fur on its feet like her father's. The belly fur was gray, but a lighter color than Judy's. The ears were long, red furred, and pointed with pinkish flesh inside. The kit definitely had a fox's red tail. Then the kit noticed her mother and came nose to nose with her. She sniffed and licked her mother's nose and her mother returned it. Then she rubbed faces with her mother and crawled between mother's legs for safety. Old instincts told her that there was a predator nearby. But did her mother smelled like the predator too and for that matter so did she!

Judy's eyes grew watery as her kit licked her nose and huddled close to her. Then she felt all her kits huddle close. A flash caught her eye as the ship carrying diplomatic mission arrived. She could tell that this starship was much larger than Catherine's. Then she heard one of the humans say the word Deathstar.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 7

"Jim, that's the main command starship for galactic first contact," Catherine said. "My creators must think that your people will very important in the establishment of relations for this galaxy."

Catherine would soon find that she was completely mistaken.

* * *

Judy felt her kits still shivering against her. In fact they were pushing against each other trying to get under her body. Then she felt her fox beside her and some of kits took shelter under him too. This was a bit surprising since they had been a bit shy around their father. Her human children joined them a moment later. Could there be a threat? She scanned the room, but saw nothing. When she looked back and someone was standing on two legs next to the tree she'd seen a moment earlier.

It had the same basic body plan as most of the intelligent races found so far. She guessed that it stood a bit taller than Nick and was covered with a fine silvery fur from head to toe. Then she put an arm around Nick and gave him a squeeze. The alien began to approach slowly with palms up and she heard a growl begin her fox's chest.

"Nick!"

The growl ended.

It stopped when it was ten feet from them. Now that it was closer she could tell that it didn't have eyes. But there was a thin strip of black shiny flesh about two inches wide that circled its head. She stood taking one of her kits with her and stepped forward half the distance to the alien.

"Judy!"

The kit clung to her chest fur as she extended her hands palm up. The alien approached and she put her hands atop its hands and squeezed them. Her ears went up as did the alien's head. So those were his eyes.

"Clever," it said in the Zootopian language.

"You speak our language well," she said and smiled. "I am Judith Laverne Wilde."

"I am …" it sounded like a whistle of varying tones.

"I could probably do that, but it would probably take a bit of practice."

It smiled.

"That is your progeny."

"Yes, mine and Nick's."

"Please call Nick and the others over."

Judy motioned for them to come forward. They did hesitantly along with Catherine and Jim. The other humans hung back to watch.

"We have come to see you Judith Laverne Wilde and Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

"Not the humans?" Judy asked.

"No, but we will talk to them and all the other civilizations in this galaxy."

"But you two are the most important to us out of all the civilizations in this galaxy."

"Why?" Nick said.

"How many an intelligent species do you think we usually find on a world?"

"Probably only one," Judy said, "if there are any."

"Correct."

"Earth has at least two and maybe more depending how you define intelligence," Jim offered.

"That is another reason we came here first, but a world with more than one is rare."

"On our world we have thousands," Judy said.

"And that's why we came to see you."

"And all of our species match the ones on Earth. I'm a Rabbit and Nick's a Fox. Both those species exist here as animals that live by instinct alone."

"That's the reason we must find your world and study it. In 50,237,362 galaxies we've studied 110,235,463,362 life bearing worlds and your world is absolutely unique. Before now the most intelligent species we've found on any one world is seventeen."

"We have absolutely no idea where it is," Judy said.

"Yes, Artificial Intelligence 47273512 made that very clear in its report."

Catherine stepped closer with Jim.

"I see you've taken a biological form."

"Yes, it helped me interface more easily with Judy, Nick, Jim, and the other humans."

"You have done an excellent job and that will be rewarded."

Another alien appeared as a pallet drifted along beside it. On the pallet lay the body of a vixen. The new alien lifted the body and brushed the fur aside exposing an interface. Catherine touched it and ten seconds later the free form robot she inhabited became silver sphere again. Then the body took a deep breath.

"I'm alive!"

* * *

"Nick, can you believe it!"

"Our own ship…," he said and pulled his bunny closer.

"to hunt for our world."

"Not that every other space faring race in the galaxy won't be looking too."

"But they've given us a chance."

"Fortunately we won't need to look at all 100 billion stars in the galaxy," Nick said. "Our star is very similar to Sol which is a yellow dwarf and they only make up five percent of those stars. So we really need to search five billion or so."

"You've been studying up on this," she said and began to tickle him. "Haven't you?"

She pushed him back on their bed and pounced on him. Nick put his hands behind his head and looked up at his bunny who now straddled him.

"Horny Rabbit!"

She bent over and licked his throat. She felt his hands roamed over back and then finally settled on her tail. She gave a squeak when he pricked her with a claw tip. She didn't have the jaws her fox did, but she took his throat in her mouth and squeezed. She never done this before, but she had paid attention the many times he'd done it to her. That first time at the museum she was surprised, a bit frightened, and aroused. If he hadn't had his arm around her she didn't she think could've stood even on her good leg. Then the first time they'd made love she surprised him by asking him to do it again and he'd 'happily' taken her throat in his jaws. Now she'd find out how it affected him.

"Judy!" he cried and a ragged voice. "God! Please, Judy! Ah!"

Frightened that might have hurt her fox she released him. He immediately rolled over and entered her. She bit her lip at the momentary pain and then giggled. Nick was not being as slow or careful this time. Maybe she should bite him harder next time! Now he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and moved faster. She matched him and then hugged him tight. After short while he tensed.

"Judy!"

Then she felt all his weight and shuddered with him.

He rolled off, pulled her to him, and then he began to lick the back of his bunny's neck. Exploring her body his hands, she moaned. Then he nibbled on an ear and she giggled. His explorations stopped when he found a breast and the other hand found the soft white fur on her belly. He was aroused again.

A few seconds later the door opened silently and Sofia forgetting to push the door chime rushed in.

* * *

"We're all being invited to visit Earth!" she squealed and hugged Catherine. "Oh! It's OK to touch you, right? I didn't hurt you or anything."

"Yes, I don't mind you touching me," she said and smiled. "Other than being female the body is organic just like Nick's."

"Catherine, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel different?"

"Yes, this new body has more … I don't how to say it … Everything is more intense."

"And Jim?"

"My feelings for him are more …"

"You love him?"

"I don't know …"

"Like how Judy and Nick are with each other."

"I see how they love each, but its different experiencing it," she said and studied the human. "Sofia, have you ever been in love?"

"No," she lied and blushed, "not really. I dated a few of the boys on the ship before the accident, but I wasn't in love with any of them."

"Anyway, I'll go tell Judy and Nick about the invitation."

* * *

She hurried to their cabin and then to their room. The door opened and she rushed in. Both Judy and Nick looked up. For a moment she just stared and then blushed.

"Sorry," she said and turned to leave.

"Sofia!" Judy said a bit louder then she wanted to.

She got up and Nick stopped her with a hand.

"Judy, should I come too?"

"Nick, thank you for offering," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Unless you really want to." Nick opened his mouth and then closed it. "It's the thought that counts."

She kissed him on the cheek, dressed, and went to hunt for her daughter.

* * *

The hunt didn't take long since Rabbits have a better sense of smell than other animals thought. Her nose led her directly to her daughter's room. She knocked.

"Go away!"

"Please talk to me."

Judy waited and was about to knock again when the door opened. She stepped in and Sofia buried her face in Judy fur. She hugged her daughter and pulled her close.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Me too," Judy said and Sofia looked up, "but I won't die from it and neither will you."

"But I saw you and Nick … uh … together."

"I'll tell you a secret. I saw my parent together a few times too, but it's a bit different for Rabbits. We are a bit more open about making love than Humans. I guess I'm a bit different than most. The first time Nick and I made

love was my first time. I was embarrassed, but Nick was kind and gentle."

"He loves you at lot," she said and looked Judy in the eye. "I'll tell you secret."

"You're in love with Nick."

"How did …"

"Sofia, every female on the ship is love with Nick a little bit. You were there this afternoon. He lays down in the nude and every female human wants to brush him, pet him, or just be near him."

"You sound just a bit jealous."

Judy laughed.

"I guess I do at that."

"Mom, he just enjoys the attention, but he'll never do anything about it. He loves you too much."

Judy's eyes turned watery and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Did I say something?"

"You called me mom!"

Judy pulled her daughter into a hug and started to cry.

"I guess I did," she said and joined her mother.

* * *

With the diaspora for humanity to the stars over the last thousand years Earth had slowly been depopulated until currently there were only 150 million humans lived there permanently. The planet had been restored almost to its natural state and with advanced genetics hundreds of extinct species had been brought back from or from the brink of extinction. Judy watched as they descended over the continent called Africa. It was green from north to south with only few deserts here and there. The kits were a bit too young to travel yet and there were left with Catherine and several others for the few days they'd be gone. They hadn't been weaned yet, but Catherine said the ship could and did manufacture milk identical to hers. Nick said the natural milk tasted better. Judy blushed and then swatted him.

Their shuttle slowed and hovered and then landed vertically. The AI followed human landing instructions perfectly putting them only a few feet from the terminal and then rolled up to the gate. The flight down had only taken a few hours, but Judy felt stiff and stretched. Judy, Nick, and the children had been accompanied some the rescued humans and the new alien that had met initially. They stood and walked into the terminal where several hundred humans waited for them. After they entered passersby stopped to watch and the crowd grew. Some were government officials, reporters, and just curious humans. One of the government officials stepped forward.

"Welcome to Earth," he said extending a hand to Nick who in human fashion shook it. "My name is Joseph Johns. I am the Governor of this region.

"Thank you," Nick said. "We really wanted to see Earth since it's so similar to our world. I guess I should introduce myself and my family. I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde and this is my wife Judith Laverne Wilde, and our children Sofia, Ann, and Mike. The other six were too young to come. Of course, we do have pictures."

"Would you mind answering a few questions from our reporters?" Joseph asked.

"Certainly," Nick said.

"Could you say something your language?"

Nick stepped close to Judy and took her in his arms.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do with all my heart."

Then he kissed her gently. The humans clapped and whistled. Nick laughed.

"I wonder what they'd do if we made love," he whispered and Judy rolled her eyes.

"Naughty Fox," she whispered back.

"You said that Judy was you wife."

"Yes."

Nick thought he would get asked why he married a bunny.

"You and Judy were married."

"Yes, we had a nice church wedding in BunnyBurrow where my parents live," Judy answered.

"You have religion?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us about it?"

"A thousand years ago on our world God sent his son. It was a virgin birth and he born a fox. Predators and prey fought and he taught them to stop and live in peace. Then he was crucified, died, and rose on the third day. He ascended to heaven and promised to return. All most everyone in our world are Christians."

Stunned faces stared at them.

* * *

"Well that was a surprise," Nick said as they walked out of the terminal. "I think you handled the rest of the questions quite well."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"About the only they didn't asked was about our sex lives."

Nick chuckled.

"I guess that would've been a question for me."

Judy poked him discretely.

"So where are we going now?" Judy asked Joseph.

"To a resort house in the countryside," he said. "There you will be able to see many animals we have here in Africa."

They boarded a short hop shuttle and twenty minutes later landed at the remote walled house. After a short walk they were met by the staff. Then Judy noticed a human hurrying there way trailed by three cheetahs.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing to the human.

"That's Joan Matthews," Joseph said. "She's the staff vet."

"Vet?" Nick asked.

"She the doctor who treats the animals."

"Oh veterinarian," Nick said. "Our English download didn't have much slang."

When the woman arrived she took one look and grinned.

"I'm Nick Wilde, my wife Judy, my daughters Sofia and Ann, and my son Mike. We have

six kits too up on the ship. We do have pictures of them with us."

"Could I see them?"

Judy had her pad out and pictures in front of the doctor in less than ten seconds.

"They are adorable!" she gushed. "They look more like your husband."

"Nick has pointed that out to me several times."

Nick only smiled. The cheetahs enticed by all the interest smells finally had to investigate. The rubbed again legs and began begged for attention. Judy squatted and extended a hand. It sniffed and then started to lick her. Then she sat and it flopped in her lap and started to purr. Judy started to scratch its belly and the purr increased in volume.

"Judy, it's like being back at the Naturalist Club," Nick said in Zootopian. "He looks a lot Ben, doesn't he?"

Judy shook her head and smiled. All the humans looked at Nick.

"Back in Zootopia we have a friend who is Cheetah. He one of the best officers on the police force."

"And he's a police officer?" Joan asked.

"Both Judy and I are too. I thought everything about us would have been on the news."

"I've been too busy to watch TV," Joan said. "When they said you were coming, I thought you were just new aliens that just looked like a Fox and Rabbit."

"But we are," Nick said. "Then you don't know that on our world we have all the same animals that are on Earth and we are all intelligent."

"I don't how that's possible."

"Look at us," Judy said. "My best friend is a Gazelle who's a famous singer."

"And mine is Fennec fox."

"And the worst part is we don't where our planet is located," Judy said. "But our new friends are giving us a ship to search for it."

"I'd love to see it," Joan said.

"You welcome to come along," Judy said.

"Really."

"Couldn't hurt to have another doctor along," Nick said.

"My cheetahs?"

"Bring them along," Judy said. "The ship's huge. They can build a place for them."

She looked at the silver furred alien and he smiled. Then more cheetahs began to show up and soon everyone had one wanting attention.

"I hope this all of them," Judy said.

"These twelve have free rein of the compound."

"I thought they were wild," Ann said.

"These were raised by humans and are very use to us."

"Their tongues are rough," Mike said.

"They can lick your skin right off," Joan said. "Anyway let's get going and I'll show to your rooms. Nick, Judy if you don't mind I'd like to examined you later."

"Sure," Nick said and winked at his bunny. "I'm sure we'll be examined a few more time before we leave Earth."

* * *

"God, I'm glad that's over!" Judy said as the shuttle landed on their new ship. "If I heard one more question about religion or have one more examination…"

"Mom, how times were you offered carrots?" Sofia asked and snickered.

"You're not too old to get a spanking!"

"14," Nick said and ducked a swat.

"Nick, how times were you offered chicken?" Ann asked.

"Enough that I'm glad we were able to bring a few hundred along for the meat and eggs."

"My husband the carnivore."

"I guess you're OK unless he develops a taste for bunny," Joan said and winked at Judy.

"But I've always had a taste for bunny," Nick said and smiled.

Of course, Judy blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 8

"Captain Wilde, you're orders ma'am!" Commander Wilde said.

"We will proceed back to Outpost 1274," she said. "When we arrive we will attempt to trace and locate the starship that marooned us on that planet."

"Helmsman, please set course and engage," Commander Wilde said.

"Sir!" Catherine said. "Entering FTL now."

The ship vanished into the other dimension and the bridge broke up into laughter.

"God! I've always wanted to do that!" Judy said and giggled. "I loved watching those hokey old sci-fi TV shows when I was a kid. Helmsman, how long until we arrive?"

"One day Captain."

Chuckles reverberated around the bridge which was 'manned' by mostly non-humans. The majority of the crew were the silver furred aliens who'd built this ship. The race's name was much like their personal ones – a series of complex tones. Everyone had taken the simple expedient of naming them for what they did – explore. Therefore they were simply called Explorers. The rest of the crew was a mixture of humans and alien races that were in the solar system when they'd arrived and had volunteered to crew the ship. Of course, they were all checked and a great many were rejected. One familiar face on the bridge was Sofia who was now apprenticed under Catherine which meant she was learning everything about the ship.

"Captain, would you like to inspect the ship?" Commander Wilde asked.

"Maybe later Commander Wilde," she said and smiled, "For now I must remain here in command."

"As you wish, ma'am," he said and returned the smile.

The joke was getting a bit thin, but Judy thought you had to work with want you had. Technically she was in command of this ship which was a great responsibility and made her more than a little nervous. At first she and Nick had thought that the Explorers had loaned it to them, but in actuality they'd given this ship to them. And since she was his senior officer Judy was now in command and Captain of this ship and Nick the First Officer. When she had first understood this she was glad that she sitting down and that her Fox had his arm around her. This was more responsibility than she'd ever had in entire life!

Like their original ship this one was also a sphere, but a great deal larger with a diameter of 50 miles. She'd heard several of the human use the word Death Star and once she'd seen the movie she had to agree it did bare a resemblance to that fictional ship. Like that fictional ship this one also had weapons aboard powerful enough to obliterate a planet or anything else that was perceived as a threat. The ship itself had been reconfigured to house the crew and their families. So the ship now contained a small city and everything that when with it. There were several large compartments which were simply large gardens contained plant and animals from various worlds. One of those was specially built for Joan Matthews who Judy had personally invited to travel with them. Judy definitely wanted to visit her within the next few days.

The crew numbered around 30,000 of which a third were Explorers, a quarter humans, and rest were various other alien races that were allied with the humans or Explorers. Judy was determined to explore the ship and meet individuals from each of 72 species that made up the crew. Of those species only two didn't breathe oxygen – one wore a pressure suit with an atmosphere of methane when outside there cabins and other simply didn't breathe at all. She was curious and those two species were first on her list. Another was one of the oxygen breathers that had three sexes. The humans said this species reminded them of centaurs which had to look up. It looked like a cross between a horse and human, but when she pulled up a picture of that species and they looked more like Gazelles. She wondered how her friend Maria would react to them, but since she was in show business nothing seemed to shock or surprise her. God she wished Maria was here!

Judy actually thought bridge duty was kind of boring, but there was always paperwork to do so she went to her office off the bridge. After three hours of paperwork she went back to the bridge and saw Nick sitting in "the chair." He started to rise.

"Just stay put," she said waving him down.

"I'm glad we don't have to wear uniforms," he said and smiled at his bunny, "but this is kinda fun."

Judy raised an eyebrow and patted the Commander on the shoulder. Then she walked around the bridge looking over each person's shoulder to see what they were monitoring. She understood most things since Catherine had downloaded a great deal of information on the ship and its systems into her neural network. When she got to the helm she stopped to talk to Catherine and her daughter.

"How's she doing?"

"The Ensign is doing quite, Captain," Catherine said. "In time I think she'll be fine helmsman."

"My father use to let pilot the ship sometimes and I think that's what he had in mind for me."

Judy put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and squeezed it. Sofia smiled and went back to work. Then it was back to her office to finish her paperwork. Funny those hokey old sci-fi TV shows never showed this part of the job. Finally it was done and her shift was over! She went back to bridge just as second shift was reporting for duty.

"Come on Commander Wilde," she said and smiled. "We need to get our kits and eat. Sofia, Catherine you want to come with us?"

"James and I are having dinner."

"Yes, Captain," Sofia said and grinned.

* * *

Exiting the bridge they boarded the ship's internal shuttle system. Since the ship was so large this system was necessary to move personnel from one part of the ship to any other within a reasonable amount of time. Using this system any point in the ship could be reached from any other within 5 minutes. They arrived as advertized in 4 minutes and 30 seconds and stood at the school entrance 30 seconds later. Then they checked in at the front desk and were shown back to the nursery. Instead of finding just her six kits Judy found ten.

"Hi Judy," Joan said. "You're kits are really getting big and they are only 3 months old. Right?"

"Yes," she said and sat to have a closer look. "And these other kits?"

"They're full grown rabbits."

"They're so small!"

"Do you wanta hold one?"

Joan lifted one of the tiny rabbits and held it out to Judy.

"They're so cute," she said taking the rabbit. "And I can't believe that they're full grown."

Nick grinned and cleared his throat. The little rabbit stood on its hind legs and sniffed Judy's hand. When she stoked the little rabbit and it lay flat in her palm.

"That female is pregnant."

"How big are the kits when they are born?"

Joan held up her thumb.

"That small!"

"Yep."

"Where'd you get them?"

"The school has animals for the children to take care of and I was here checking on them. When I heard you kits were here I just had to see them and wondered how they would react to Earth rabbits. So I brought these and they're getting along fine. This type of rabbit is kept by humans as pets."

"There are larger rabbits?"

"Yes, I read about one that weighed over 100 pounds," Joan said and smiled. "And then there's you."

Judy heard her fox chuckle and she rolled her eyes. Then she stared at Joan and the human begin to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Joan, I am a Rabbit and this is a rabbit," she said petting the small animal again. "You haven't offended me."

Judy put the rabbit back with her kits and then surprised the woman by hugging her. For just a moment when Joan felt the hard muscle and strength of the Rabbit she felt a twinge of apprehension. She never wanted get Judy angry with her. Judy released the woman and held her by the shoulders.

"Judy, I…"

"You haven't offended me." she said again.

She pulled the woman closer and pressed her forehead to the humans. Joan blushed and kissed Judy's cheek. Then Judy blushed and released her. Nick chuckled and patted his bunny's back.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Nick asked and holding his arms wide.

Joan glanced at Judy and smiled. Nick's pulled Joan into his arms and lifted her off the floor.

"I could stay like this forever," she said and heard Judy give a little growl.

Both she and Nick started to laugh and then he set her down. She leaned up and kissed Nick's cheek too.

"Nick, I can't wait to find your world."

"I'll bet she'll love to meet Ben," Judy said wanting to get the human's attention away from her Fox.

"He's the cheetah you told me about when we first met," Joan said.

"Yes," Nick said. "He's smart, funny, and handsome."

He emphasized the last word and winked at Joan.

"Nick, are you trying to fix me up?"

"And if I am."

Joan shook her head and smiled.

"Why don't you come over to my 'place' and meet my friends."

"In a few days," Judy said. "I wonder what's taking Sofia so long to get Ann and Mike."

Judy turned to see her three human kits entering the room.

"So everyone bring a kit."

"I need to take the rabbits back."

"I'll do it," the teacher said. "You're the last anyway."

"Their cage is over there," Joan said and pointed to the cage sitting by the door.

"Joan, would you like to have supper with us?" Judy asked.

* * *

Joan thought this meal would be interesting and she wasn't mistaken. Judy's cabin was quite large, but it wasn't full of things. From the stories she'd heard they had nothing, but what the aliens who'd marooned them on the planet had left for them. It didn't make sense to Joan why they would be left on planet with food for months and never recovered. Maybe they would find out when they arrived at the planet tomorrow. She came back from her musings when Judy and Sofia brought the appetizers. Judy continued across the room.

"You're not having any?" Joan said as Judy walk to the kits room.

"The Kits eat first."

"Do you need any help?"

Judy turned and looked at the human.

"Come. I think you'll find this interesting."

When they entered kits' room they immediately stood and sniffed the air. Judy removed her blouse and then lay down on a pad. Joan examined the Rabbit's body with a clinical eye. Like any rabbit she long mobile ears, a short mussel with large front teeth, and her body was covered with a fine grey and white fur. But there the similarities ended. She was probably a bit over six feet tall and just solid muscle, but you couldn't tell from just looking. When Judy hugged her Joan could feel that hard muscle under her fur. She stood erect like a human, but Joan guessed that she could walk on all fours if necessary.

Her top two breasts were larger, covered with fine white fur, and actually resembled those of a female human with pronounced red nipples. The other four were smaller and directly below each other in two rows of three. Her eyes were much like a human's too. They were large and had purple irises with black pupils in the middle. Judy's head sat atop a short thick neck and was more angular than round with a short mussel. The mouth was appropriately sized for the face with prominent front teeth. All the teeth were flat since she was a herbivore and which were necessary for the plant matter she consumed.

"Your examining me, aren't you?"

"I am a vet and a biologist so I just can't help myself."

Judy chuckled.

"Do you want to do a full examination?"

"Yes," she said. "How about we when we get down to the island?"

"Sure."

The kits after a bit nosing each other and Judy doing a bit of rearranging each began to suckle. Judy closed her eyes and relaxed. Joan noted that she had a small smile on her lips.

"So tell me how did you get lucky enough to end up with that handsome fellow out there?"

Judy smiled.

"So when I was nine I wanted to be a police officer and when I was 24 I went to the police academy. After I graduation I was assigned to Precinct One in Zootopia. On my first day I was assigned to be a meter maid. Then I spotted this shifty fox who…"

Joan listened and chuckled several times during the story and shook her head at others. She'd have to hear Nick's version of this story.

"So it wasn't love at first sight."

Judy chuckled, but the kits only continued their meal.

"God no!" she said and smiled. "I could have rung his neck at the beginning, but when he stood up for me…"

"So that's when you fell in love with him?"

"Yes, but it took a while to sink in."

"What about him?"

"I think when I apologized to him."

"And it's unusual for a Rabbit and Fox to love each other."

"And to marry too."

"Some of the other animals said horrible things to us, but we had a lot of supporters too."

"And you were kidnapped on your honeymoon."

"Yes, but we make up for it on the island."

"The results are plain," Joan said pointing at the kits.

"Yes, but we were surprised that I got pregnant."

"I'd guess so."

Judy opened her eyes and stared at the human.

"You're attracted to Nick, aren't you?"

The statement caught her off guard so much that she almost automatically denied it. Then she thought about it.

"You got me," she said and then sighed. "It's not just physically, but when he talks to you feel like cares about everything you say. Then he looks at you with those eyes."

"He's a Fox and he does all that unconsciously."

"Judy, I want to stay friends with both you and Nick," she said and stared at the Rabbit. "I would never…"

"I believe you."

"There are other human females who will try something."

"And Nick will turn them all down."

* * *

On time the ship appeared in the system and quickly went into orbit of Outpost 1274. The planet was earthlike with large oceans and several continents. The largest difference was it had no animal life whatsoever. Since it orbited a large ringed gas giant which intern had an orbit within the star's 'Goldilocks Zone' it didn't need a large moon to create tides.

"Commander Wilde are the plans complete to survey this planet and star system?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You may commence."

A few chuckles were heard around the bridge and Judy smiled. The Captain and Commander left the bridge and boarded the ship's internal shuttle system and were taken to one of the dozens of landing bays. They were met by Catherine, James, and their children adopted and natural.

"So Captain would you like to take the copilots seat?"

"Yes," Judy said. "I've been practicing on simulator for the last month."

Catherine and Judy connected themselves to landing craft via the port to their neural networks. They did keep their hands on the controls, but piloted just by thinking about it. The vixen piloted the lander out of the landing bay and into orbit of the planet. Together they dropped it out of orbit and piloted it through the atmosphere to land on the island. They opened the hatch and a warm breeze swirled into the cabin. Sofia was the first one out and ran to water's edge.

"This is beautiful!" she said pulled off her clothes revealing a bikini. "I'm going for a swim!"

Nick looked at his bunny and raised an eyebrow. Then he stripped off his clothes and joined her. Judy shook her head and went back into the lander to get the kits. They followed their mother into the house and she checked the food supply. There was enough for a few weeks, but they weren't going stay that long and there were some supplies on the lander too. She looked out the window and of course, everyone was playing the water. She started lunch.

"Nick!" she yelled out the window and he started to the house. "Tell everyone lunch is ready and get the stuff out of the lander."

Ten minutes they entered the house careful not step on or let out the kits.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Joan said we should start the kits on soft food. So I have some puréed vegetables and lettuce for the kits."

Nick made a face and helped set the bowls on the floor. The kits walked over and snuffed the bowls. One licked the puréed lettuce and then dug in. The others soon followed.

"How about some meat juice?" Nick asked. "They are half predator."

This time Judy made a face and Nick smiled.

"I'll ask Joan. For now it looks like they're satisfied."

After lunch everyone wanted to go back to the beach, but Judy had a bit of paperwork to catch up on. She also wasn't sure about having the kits too close to the water.

"Captain, I'll help you," Catherine said, "and we'll get it done it in no time."

What usually took Judy a few hours only took only half an hour with Catherine's help. Nick and Ann had setup a pen for the kits on the beach. It had a sturdy bottom so the kits couldn't dig out and sides were a fine mesh so they could see their mother. Judy sat against a tree and played with her kits taking one or two out at a time. Nick came back, sat next to his bunny, and put an arm around her.

"This would be a nice place to live," he said. "We could plant a garden and raise some chickens."

Judy laughed and put her head on his shoulder. Nick gave his bunny a squeeze and then licked her throat. Nick lay back on the beach, pulled his bunny atop him, and then kissed her. After a while they heard giggles and looked up. Ann and Mike sat across from them and watched. Ann pointed to the pen and all six kits were watching too. Judy blushed and Nick laughed.

* * *

The next few days were idyllic only marred by Judy's daily paperwork. Nick and Catherine both dove in to help shorting the time considerably. That night Nick and James had a barbecue planned which they setup far down the beach away from the house. They brought the hamburgers, hotdogs, and chicken back along with vegetable shish kabobs for Judy. Judy had grown use to the smell of meat sat with them, but the serving trays were put on another table. Nick even tried one of the vegetable shish kabobs and then a second surprising his bunny.

"I'll be back in a minute," Catherine said going into the lander.

Nick looked at James who only shrugged. A few minutes later she returned.

"Problem?" James asked.

"The ship that brought you here has been found," Catherine said and everyone cheered, but the vixen. "The ship was destroyed. All the pieces are being collected, but there is no piece larger than one square inch. Apparently when it attempted the jump into FTL the ship broke up. We'll have to rebuild the ship from the pieces to see what happened."

"So the records on that ship are destroyed too," Judy said.

"Most lightly."

"Couldn't we trace back from where the ship jumped into the system," Sofia said. "I remember my father told me that once you jump into FTL you can't change course until you drop out."

"Our ships can, but none on the species we found in this galaxy have that technology. Our ship also has the technology to trace other ship through FTL, but the traces don't last forever."

"Then we better get started," Judy said.

* * *

Since they did want to collect all the pieces of the destroyed ship Judy granted the entire crew shore leave on the planet. They next three day was one long party since the crew didn't know when or where they'd have shore leave again. Judy thought they like the rest of the crew might as well stay and have some fun.

"Judy, another ship has entered orbit," Catherine said.

"Who?"

"They are the most advanced species we found in this galaxy."

"When you spoke to the humans you said something about them. I guess they had the same idea we did."

"Anyway their Captain wants to speak to you and she's on her way down."

"How big is their ship?"

"Only half a mile long."

Judy smiled.

"What do you have on your mind?"

Judy on continued to smile.

Half an hour later a ship landed down the beach and three figures walked toward them. By that time others gathered around. The new species had a similar body layout, but walked on six limbs and had a tail. They just seemed to flow across the sand. Everyone stood as they arrived.

"Hello," she said in the new species language. "I'm Leader Wilde." Her one eye widened. "I only learned your language a short time ago. If I make any mistakes please let me know."

"I am Leader Lax."

"Apparently we are on the same mission to find my planet."

"Yes."

"I propose we combine our efforts."

"How?"

"Bring your ship aboard mine."

"Who would be Leader?"

"Both of us."

"My ship has four shifts per day. I am Leader one shift and you are Leader the next shift."

"This is acceptable."

"Your crew will be integrated with mine and learn about my ship."

"This is acceptable."

"We found the ship which brought myself and my mate to this planet, but was destroyed. We are gathering the pieces which might give us clues to find my world. Would you engineers assist us?"

"Yes."

"We have found where that ship entered this system and will attempt to trace it back to where it entered FTL. And will leave this system as soon as all the pieces of that ship are found. Please bring you crew down to this planet and get to know my crew."

"I will send that invitation to my ship."

"Please sit and we'll get to know each other."

* * *

Three days later the alien ship was docked in Judy's ship and all preparations where completed.

"Captain Wilde, you're orders ma'am!" Commander Wilde said.

"We will enter FTL and trace back the course of the destroyed ship," she said. "When the trail ends we will reenter normal space."

"Helmsman, please set course and engage," Commander Wilde said.

"Sir!" Catherine said. "Entering FTL now."

The ship vanished into the other dimension and the bridge broke up into laughter. Leader Lax could only shake her head and chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 9

Judy's ship, now christened the 'Zootopia II', was traveling in FTL slower than usual. Not that there was a problem, but that made it easier to follow the traces left by the starship that had brought then to Outpost 1274. The dimension used to travel 'Faster Than Light' was the same 'size' as 'normal space', but the speed of light there simply wasn't limited to 186,282 miles per second. The starship could accelerate at well beyond one earth gravity without squashing the crew against the bulkheads using its 'inertialess drive.' Therefore the Zootopia II could continue to accelerate to the speed of light and thousands of times beyond it. When the starship returned to 'normal' space it dropped to just below light speed. The starship didn't need to carry any fuel since it used 'vacuum energy' which exists in both of these universes.

Judy's shift was nearly over and Leader Lax waited in the seat beside her.

"So have you had time to explore the ship?" Judy asked in her language.

"Parts of it," Leader Lax said. "It's just so large!"

"True," Judy said and smiled. "Have you visited any of the gardens?"

"Not yet."

"Tonight we are going to visit the Earth garden," she said and heard the doors open to the ship's internal shuttle system. "Shift change! See you in six hours."

Nick stood there smiling.

"Leader Lax," he said and saluted. "Judy."

He extended a hand and she took it. They entered the shuttle and went directly to the Joan's garden.

* * *

After she'd come aboard Joan had learned more about Nick and Judy from some of the people they'd rescued in the Oort cloud. All the humans had taken to both of them immediately most likely because they resembled Terran animals which they'd been familiar. Of course, it also helped that they were both open and helpful. Judy had been busy with her kits and the humans had no qualms about helping her with them. Nick was friendly with everyone and didn't mind be touched. He even liked acting like a feral fox going as far being nude in the other ship's garden. She'd even heard speculation from a few of the women about trying to have a relationship with him. That certainly would never happen! Nick liked to kid around, but he'd never cheat on Judy.

She'd gone to pick up their children and after only a few minutes felt the shuttle slow and then come to a halt. The children both human and kits entered. Amazingly the kits were now trying to walk upright and doing fairly well. She bent down and one of them came to her and she hugged it sitting back on a seat. They did looked more like their father with the longer snouts, red fur, and long bushy tail. Their ears were a bit longer and rounded like their mothers.

When they returned Judy and her Fox were waited for them. Joan led her them to her 'place' and stood aside to let them enter first. She smiled.

"Oh my God!" Nick said putting an arm around his bunny. "How did they do this?"

"You can't even tell you're on a starship!"

"There even a sun in the sky," Joan said and glanced up for second. "This compartment is a mile long, half a mile wide, and a thousand feet high. It has dirt 20 feet thick so even trees can grow and it approximates the land near where I lived with all the appropriate plants and animals. It even rains once a day! Come on."

Nick had stripped off his clothes and went too all fours. Judy did too, but of course, left her clothes on. The children followed. Joan's house was in the middle of the garden on a hill. When they arrived Joan's friends were waiting for them. Joan opened the cheetah's compound and sat on the ground. The male cheetah simply bowled her over and started to lick her face. Judy closed the gate behind her leaving the children and temptation outside.

"Are you Ok?" Judy asked.

"Yes. It's just his way of saying hello. Here come the other two females. Just sit and they'll come to you and probably just lay in you laps. Just scratch them behind the ears and they'll start to purr."

Other than a bit of sniffing they lay down and let themselves be scratched and petted. Judy found the purring of three cheetahs to be quite loud. Later several other humans and non-humans stopped by to 'play' with the kits, cheetahs, and Nick. Of course, they were all female. Judy smiled and left Nick to his fun and made sure the gate was securely latched behind her.

To Judy's surprise a human male showed an interest in her.

"My name is Hans Brooker."

"Judy Wilde," she said. "My daughters Sofia, Ann, and son Mike. The female kits are Bonnie, Beth, and Becky and males are Nicholas, Nathan, and Nate.

The man extended a hand. Judy took it and pulled the man into a hug. Nick doesn't get to have all the fun! Nick looked their way and she smiled at him and winked.

"Nick is one lucky fox," he said and smiled. "I hope you have some sisters as beautiful as you."

"I'd say over 40 my age or older by now."

"Mein Gott im Himmel!" he said and Judy just stared at him. "Sorry, it means my God in heaven. How many brothers and sister do you have?"

"275 the last time I went to see my parents."

His eyebrows went up and he chuckled.

"That's quite a lot," he said diplomatically.

"Don't worry Hans I've heard all the jokes on my world and yours."

Judy lay down in the grass and Hans sat next her. The children played with the kits and kept an eye on Hans. They talked, played with the kits, and just relaxed. Eventually as the 'sun' lower in the sky Judy dropped off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke it was dark and the 'stars' were out. Nick arms and familiar scent surrounded her and she stretched. Nick's tongue found the back of her neck she shivered.

"Nick, what do you think you're doing?"

"What newlyweds usually do?"

"We are not making love out here in the open."

"I'm sure we could find a nice secluded spot."

Judy thought the idea had its appeal, but this place wasn't the island.

"The kits!" she said and sat up.

"Don't worry," he said gently pulling her back down and putting arm around his bunny. "They're inside with Joan and she's feeding them."

"Thanks Nick. You're a good father."

He smiled and then hugged his bunny.

"Did everyone else leave?"

"After you fell asleep most of them did except Hans," Nick said and smiled at the expression on his bunny's face. "We had a long talk and he's an interesting person."

"So what did you two males talk about?"

"Females."

Judy growled and her Fox laughed.

"Males!"

"Actually we talked mostly about you," Nick said and grinned. "I can tell that he's attracted to you. He certainly didn't say it, but he did ask a lot of questions."

Nick smiled and his bunny blushed.

"Nick, I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't, but that doesn't make any difference."

"Nick, I love you."

"And I love you too, but that doesn't mean other people won't be attracted to us. You just have to know how to handle it. Judy we are going to be together a very long time. Come let's go for a walk."

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"Just a walk."

He held out his hand and she took it. They walked hand in hand and sat to watch the 'moon' rise. They did find a secluded spot and Nick sat back against a tree. Judy laid her head and his chest and hugged him.

"Sly old fox," she muttered and snuggled closer.

He smiled and put an arm around her. Then after a while the both slept.

* * *

Judy woke to see her Fox staring down at her.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her. "How do you feel?"

She stretched and smiled up at him. Then realization dawned.

"I missed my shift!"

"Yes you did, but this sly old fox handled it."

He held up her communicator.

"Sorry about that."

"No big deal. I can call you cute once in a while and you can call me sly. Our old silver furred friend handled your shift and Lax's too. In fact she's on her way down here to see you."

"I'll bet she's going to be pissed."

"We'll see."

Twenty minutes later the blue furred alien flowed across the land and came straight toward them. She stopped, unslung her backpack, and opened it. She handed Judy a box and Nick a smaller one.

"Breakfast," she said in English. "Complements of Joan."

Judy opened her box and started munching on a head of lettuce and Nick opened his to find scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Judy, I hope you don't mind, but when I see Joan I going to kiss her."

"Me too!" she said and touched Lax's arm. "Sorry about missing my shift."

Lax smiled and patted Judy's hand.

"No problem. Your replacement was there on time and then he took my next shift too. Maybe we should let our seconds take sifts too."

Judy looked to her Fox and he smiled.

"It's OK with me."

"The other reason I came was to tell you that the trace is starting to fade. We'll probable drop out of FTL sometime tomorrow."

"And probably won't end up at our world."

"Probably not, but at least we'll pointed in the right direction."

* * *

As predicted the next day the 'Zootopia II' dropped out of FTL. The main screen showed only empty space near them, but a great mass of stars before them and behind them.

"Is that another Galaxy?" Judy asked.

"Ma'am, we are currently outside the Milky Way," the human said. "The group of stars you see before us is the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. We are currently 100,000 light years from its outer edge."

Judy pulled up the relevant information on her pad and began to read.

The smaller dwarf galaxy orbits galaxy 173234 and lies at a distance of 201,812 light-years. It is classified as a dwarf irregular galaxy and has a diameter of 7,128 light-years containing 347,458,245 stars. This smaller dwarf galaxy contains a central bar structure and it's speculated that it was once a barred spiral galaxy that was disrupted by galaxy 173234 to become somewhat irregular. A complete survey is planned for this dwarf galaxy and the others once formal contact is made with galaxy 173234.

"Anything else?"

The human went back to his monitor and then after a few seconds turned back.

"Ma'am there is a yellow dwarf star less than 10 light years away just a few degrees off our current course."

"Isn't it unusual for a star not to be in a galaxy?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then there would some scientific interest in examining this star."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said and smiled. "It has eight planets and two are in the Goldilocks Zone."

"Would there be life?"

"Quite possibly, Ma'am."

"Catherine, please set course for that star."

"Yes, ma'am," she said and then touched her monitor. "Done. We will arrive in six hours, 3 minutes, and 7 seconds in the vicinity of the two possible habitable planets."

She rose to speak to Catherine and Sofia in private.

"Why does it take six hours to get there? Can't we just jump there for here?"

"We could, but we are moving at close to the speed of light," Sofia said.

"So we need to slow down."

"And match course. Remember the star is moving too and not quite in the same direction we are."

"Sofia thanks. Now I know that I going have to do a lot more studying."

She returned to 'The Chair' and thought about the last few minutes. God she was starting to sound like one of those Captains on those hokey old TV shows. She shook her head and smiled.

"Ma'am, we are now receiving radio signals from that star system."

"Can I assume it's nothing we can understand?"

"No ma'am."

"and we can't tell which planet either."

"not till we into the system."

"At least we know there's intelligent life."

"Yes ma'am. Everything's being recorded and given to the AI. The Explorers have been doing this sort of thing for very long time. So if anything can be understood the AI will do it."

"Thank you…"

"Lt. John Jones Ma'am. I've just been assigned to bridge duty."

"Lt. Jones, please keep me informed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ten minutes later the shift ended. She informed Lax's second of the course change and plans to explore the new star system.

* * *

When she got back to her cabin Nick was just waking and she crawled onto the bed and kissed him.

"You can wake me up like that anytime."

"Only if you return the favor."

He smiled and returned the kiss.

"So how did you shift go?"

"We came out of FTL and we're outside the galaxy. There was a star only ten light years away and I changed course to investigate it. And we're now picking up radio signals from it."

"And I just slept for six hours."

"So what do what to do now?"

"Well we could go back to that secluded spot and…"

"have a picnic."

"That too."

Judy poked her fox in the ribs and until he got out of bed. While he showered she made up a picnic lunch and then changed clothes. Twenty minutes later they were in their secluded spot having lunch.

"So after lunch do you have any plans?" she asked.

"Done," he said popping the last piece of chicken in his mouth. "Just did you have in mind?"

She put her half eaten head of lettuce back in the cooler and pounced on her Fox. Nick laughed and hugged his bunny. Then mischievously he unhooked her top and she only smiled. His eyebrows went up as she wiggled out of her shorts. Her Fox was only in his fur and her top disappeared. She kissed him and felt his hands explore her body. Then she began to lick his throat and he leaned his head back. Her jaws weren't a large as his, but she made due and squeezed carefully.

"Oh Fluff!"

She would have smiled if she could have and increased the pressure. Then she reached back and squeezed his sheath. His back arched and she sat back impaling herself on him. Then he thrust up and she gasped as delicate tender flesh tore. Then she felt his hands on her hips holding her in place and thrusting upward as she matched him. It had been so long since they'd made love and she moaned with pleasure. Then she felt his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Nick!"

He sat up and she felt his hands pull her closer. Then she felt her Fox lick a nipple and she moaned. He bit her gently and began to suckle.

"Nick please!

She lost track of time as he continued to thrust into her. After a while she felt his hand on her tail and he squeezed it until his claws just touched her skin. Then her back arched and she felt him swell. She shuttered and then felt his warmth spreading inside her. She could only hold him as she panted. Finally her hold loosened and she lay back in his arms. Green eyes met purple ones and they both smiled.

"Fluff, I love you."

She smiled up at him and then he held her close again.

* * *

As they left they met Joan.

"Did have you had a good time?"

"We did and I think we'll be coming here more often too."

"Come any time."

"OK."

They started to walk away and stopped. Then they looked at each other and tuned back.

"We wanted to thank you for that breakfast you made for us."

"That wasn't any big deal."

Nick took Joan in his arms and kissed her. It wasn't as passionate a kiss as gave his bunny, but it wasn't a peck on the cheek either. When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes and she blushed. When he released her Judy hugged and kissed her too. Joan just stood there and stared at them with bit of a smile on her face.

"We haven't offended you, have we?"

"God no! I was just kinda surprised. Judy I thought you were kinda annoyed with all the attention Nick received from the human females."

"I'll admit I am a bit, but I know Nick will always be faithful to me as I am to him. And you have done so much for us and our kits. Soon we are going to be stopping at a new star with a new civilization and we'll probably need your help."

"Sure call on me any time."

"Why don't you come to the bridge in an hour," Nick said.

"I'll be there."

* * *

The Zootopia II appeared one light minute behind the first habitual planet five ahead of the second. The second planet's orbit was closer in toward the star while the other's orbit was similar to Earth's. Both planets were approximately the same size, but about five percent smaller than Earth. Both had large oceans, but while one was green the ahead mostly a light brown.

"The first planet is the source of the radio waves and it has taken a large asteroid strike about ten years ago," Lt. Jones said. "The atmosphere is just clearing. It looks like it was a dinosaur killer."

All the humans turned and looked at him. Judy not understanding gave his a questioning look.

"Captain, on Earth 65 million years ago an asteroid six miles across struck the planet causing an extinction level event killing off a large portion of the animal and plant life. The dominate life form at the time we call dinosaurs."

"Can we tell were on that planet the radio signals are coming from?"

"Yes," he said and put up on the main screen a rough map of the planet with blinking red dot. "That is one of the northern continents. When we get into orbit we'll have a better picture of things."

An hour later they were in a geosynchronous orbit over the planet's equator. The Zootopia II was so large that from the ground it would look as if the planet had gained a new moon. Since the starship was mostly smooth metal it would most likely out shine the planet's natural satellite at night and be visible during the day too. Now they could see that the crater caused by the asteroid strike was on the southern most continent and just over 100 miles across and two miles deep partially extending into the ocean. There were many other smaller craters across the planet caused by the ejecta from the main strike. The atmosphere still contained a fine brown haze which most lightly dimed the light from the local star making it hard for plant life to get enough light to grow well. But there were emerging green patches dotted across the planet.

"Ma'am we have detected artificial satellites in orbit as well as a moderately sized station," Lt. Jones said. "We are in the process of retrieving some of these for study."

"Let's try to contact the station first," Leader Lax said, "and then the area generating the radio signals. Have we learned anything about that area of the planet?"

"Scans show an extensive underground bunker complex in that area," Lt. Jones said, "and we have launched probes to survey the rest of the planet."

"Ma'am no response from the station," the Explorer Commtech reported. "or that area of the planet."

Lax looked a Judy and smiled.

"I suppose you'll want to go have a look yourself?"

"Yes, I would," she said and smiled.

"And you'll be taking the marines with you."

Judy made a face and sighed.

"Of course," she said. "Catherine, Sofia, Nick, Joan let's go."

"The marines will meet you in landing bay 22," Leader Lex said. "Have fun."

Three drop ships waited for them as well as 200 marines - Human, Explorer, and several other species.

"Ma'am," the human said stepping forward and saluting. "Colonel Joseph Brown."

Judy held out a hand and he took it. They were the same height and their eyes met. He had a strong grip and Judy returned the pressure. Then he smiled and released her hand.

"Never underestimate a Rabbit," she said and smiled.

"I'll remember that Ma'am."

"Or a Fox," Catherine said extending her hand.

The Colonel took it and then winced.

"I never do," James said coming up behind them. "Dr. James Murphy."

He extended a hand and the Colonel shook it firmly.

"Time to get you into your armor," he said and smiled as the entire group frowned.

The armor they were going to wear was the lighter version of the type used for nonmilitary purposes. Judy didn't mind the inner liner since she just stepped into it, put her arms in, and sealed it. When she stepped into armor it adjusted itself to fit her body and was always afraid would just keep getting tighter. The helmet was even more unnerving as it adjusted itself. When it finished she opened the faceplate and sighed. When she looked around every else wore the same expression of relief except Catherine who simply knew it would work.

They loaded into the one of the three drop ships along with the Colonel and several dozen marines. Each of them was assigned a buddy and of course, Nick's buddy had to be a female human, but seemed to be all business. Nick being himself soon had her telling him her life's story. When she'd finished Nick told an abbreviated version of his adventures with his wife.

"I watched you two on the news back on Earth," she said and put her hand on Judy's. "I volunteered to go hoping to meet you two and see Zootopia. I'll bet shore leave there will be interesting."

Nick laughed.

"I hadn't thought of that," Judy said. "I wonder how everyone will react to …"

"aliens from space," Nick said in an ominous voice. "They came to take our females."

Judy laughed remembering the awful science fiction movie that they'd watched at her apartment. Nick explained to his buddy and she laughed too. Then a buzzer sounded.

"We're going to lift in one minute," she said and made sure that she was locked in. "Nick, my name is Melody. Let me know if you need anything and stay close to me when we get in the station. OK? They'll have my hide if anything happens to you."

Nick checked his suit and made sure he was locked down too. He took his bunny's hand and the ship lifted.

"I'm good," he said and felt Melody pat his arm.

* * *

The flight took only took thirty minutes. Upon arrival they quickly found airlocks and the three drop ships attached themselves to different parts of the station using their universal docking collars. These collars were simply large round airlocks that would attach to the hull and open onto an existing airlock or cut a new one through where ever it was attached.

"They are going to attempt to open the airlocks simultaneously," Melody explained. "Everyone stay on your seats and close you visors."

A window popped up on Judy visor and she was surprised to see Lax.

"Lax."

"Judy is everything OK?"

"Yes, were attached to the station and the airlocks will be opened soon."

"Surprised that I called?"

"Actually I am."

"We'll talk when you get back and if there's any trouble just stay behind the marines."

"OK."

The window closed.

"The airlocks are opening," Judy's buddy said and there was silence for a minute. "The first squads are in and there is no movement. The station is pressurized." A window popped up on Judy's visor. "First body found."

To Judy it looked like a pile of rags and bones. A second window popped up on Judy's visor from Joan.

"Judy, I want to get out there and examine those bodies," Joan said. "Can you do anything?"

"We have to wait until they finish searching the station."

"Could they bring one of the bodies in here?"

"I'll find out?"

Judy opened her communications window and it asked for a name. She typed in the Colonel's name and it returned not found. Then she typed in 'list' and list of name was displayed in alphabetical order. She scrolled down until she found the Colonel's name and tapped it. A window opened and the Colonel's face appeared.

"How… Judy … Captain did you need something?"

"One of the doctors wants to examine the bodies."

"Give us 15 minutes."

"Could someone bring one into the ship?"

"I don't want to contaminate the ship."

"OK. Thanks."

"Joan, the Colonel said we can go into the station in 15 minutes."

Five minutes later a window opened from the Colonel.

"We found something interesting in what we assume is the sickbay. We think the doctors will want to see this and will need their opinions on what to do."

"OK, then we're ready to go."

Apparently orders we're given and they were escorted to the airlock. Ten marines were waiting for them and they led into the station. They had to climb down several ladders and walk down several long corridors. A window popped up on Judy's visor from Joan.

"Judy, we need to stop! I saw something! Please get them to stop!"

Judy stopped, turned around, and went back to Joan. Then the entire column stopped.

"What did you see?"

"Bones back in the corridor we just passed."

"We've seen bones before"

"These were different!"

"OK, let's go see then."

They started walking back the way they came and window popped up from Melody.

"Judy, why are you going back?"

"Joan saw something back there."

"Where?"

"In the last corridor."

They returned preceded by several marines. Joan turned the corner and stooped.

"Judy, show your light down here."

"See it's different," she said lifting the skull.

"Follow me," she said and proceeded down the new corridor. She came to a door. "Can you open this?"

The order was relayed and several marines came forward with crowbars. After a minute the door slid into the wall. Lights were shown in and the room was filled with bones.

"What is this?" Judy asked to Joan's stooping form. "Slave quarters?"

"Worse," she said holding up a leg bone showing obvious teeth marks. "It's a larder."

Judy felt ill.

* * *

Judy looked at the coffin-like boxes what lined the walls of the room. There were two different species – one was obviously prey and the other predator. The prey species weren't rabbits, but certainly reminded her of them. She also had a pretty good idea what they used for seeing the room they'd inspected before coming here. More of the stations internal light started to come on and Judy turned to Catherine and a communications window opened on her visor.

"Judy, the free form robots are reactivated the station," she said. "We will start to interrogate the computers and most likely have translated any languages within an hour."

"Can we take one or two of the prey out of these?"

"Yes, they are simple hibernation chambers."

"How long?"

"That depends on how long the chambers take to revive them."

"Let me know when you have translations of the languages first, but the prey language is top priority. When it's ready download it into our neural nets. Colonel, I want you to go through this entire station and document what you find. If you need more people then bring them over. Catherine, I want you to get into every computer on this station and find out everything about this civilization. You can use whatever resources you need. I will speak to Lax and you will speak to the Explorers."

"Yes, Captain," the Colonel said.

"Yes, Judy," Catherine said.

* * *

Over the next 24 hours the station was repaired and completely reactivated. Another larger set of hibernation chambers was located moved back to the Zootopia II. The remains of the dead were collected to be later interred on the planet. The planet itself was completely scanned and three more bunker systems were found. Those three were investigated and found to contain thousands of the prey species in hibernation, but few of the predators. The prey were all evacuated to the ship to be housed in a new garden being constructed to resemble the planet's biosphere.

"So you're determined to lead the landing to the last bunker system," Lax said and then signed. "Well then take whatever you need from my ship too."

"You're interfering in the nature development of this planet," the Explorer said.

"I think the asteroid did more damage than I ever could," Judy said and poked the silvery furred in the chest with the last few works, "and I don't really give a shit! Even if the asteroid hadn't struck this world I would find a way to stop this."

"And my people would help her," Lax said and smiled, "even if it meant calling more of my people in and conquering this planet. I'm a predator and I'm appalled at this! My people would never eat an intelligent being! We have fought wars and conquered other races, but never ate them!"

"I know the humans would help too," James said.

"Let me guess you found things like this before and did nothing," Judy said standing and getting the Explorer's face. "If you can't see this wrong and then do nothing then your race has lost something." She saw an expression flash across the Explorer's face that she hadn't seen before. "Are you angry? Good! But you're not a billionth as angry as I am!"

The Explorer looked at her for a moment and then leaned back in his chair.

"Judy, your right we have seen things like this before and worse," he said and looked at a Lax. "They usually destroy themselves. Actually we were surprised your people hadn't."

"We did come close a few times."

"Well since you started down this road you might as well finished it.

* * *

The Leader found himself strapped to a chair when he woke and he struggled to free himself. After half an hour he slumped back breathing hard. He heard the door open and looked up to see two animals he'd never seen before.

"What are you?"

"We are not from your world obviously," it said in his language. "Luckily we stumbled across your world on our way to the other galaxy. Well, it was lucky for your food source and not so much for you. Your prey have been taken to our starship and you will never see them again."

"You can't."

"We have. Live with it. Now we have a proposal for your people."

"I can tell you are prey!"

"I am, but I'm not the one strapped to a chair."

It smiled show showing all its flat teeth. He struggled until he exhausted himself again.

"Maybe you should listen to my mate."

"You're a predator!"

"I am."

"How could you take a lower animal as a mate?"

The predator stepped forward and prey stopped him.

"As I said I have a proposal," she said. "One we wake all your people, destroy this place, and leave you here on this planet."

"We'll die here without our prey!"

"Quite possibly," she said. "Or two we take you and your people to the other habitual planet and leave you there without your technology. There on that planet there are animals you can hunt."

"Hunt like animals!"

"Yes, but we'll let you have your guns."

"I won't!"

"Or three we put you back in hibernation and set the chambers for a thousand years and leave."

"We'll die!"

"My engineers tell me it'll be close."

"Now choose."

* * *

The Leader shook his fist impotently as the last drop lifted and flew out of sight. The aliens had been more generous than then he'd though they'd be. They had left shelters which needed to be assembled and food for six months. He looked as his people as they started to assemble them. There used to the millions of them and billions of prey. Now there are only 1500 left. He walked toward his people to start rebuilding their lives.

* * *

The first of them woke and looked at his surroundings. It was like it was before the asteroid strike. How was this possible? He saw others asleep in the tall grass and went to them. Soon more woke and they tested the grass. It was the same as they remembered! There was other food that had been left for them. Who did this? After an hour they were all awake, but there were only 15,000 of them left out of many billions before. They ate their fill and saved the rest. They sat down to relax and talk. Then someone noticed two animals walking toward them. They didn't look like the predators he know all his life. When they were closer it was obvious that one was prey and other he couldn't tell.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Rabbit," it said in his language using a word he didn't know.

"What is a Rabbit?"

"I am prey like you, but from a different world. My name is Judy."

"And the other?"

"She is human and her name is Joan."

"Where are we?"

"Aboard my starship."

"And our predators?"

"We left them behind."

He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 10

Once they'd left the predators on the other habitable planet they didn't leave the system immediately, but returned to the original planet. They'd left behind survey teams to do a complete ground search to make absolutely sure that there wasn't anyone left behind. A secondary mission was to check all the areas where plants had regrown and collect any plant or animal specimens previously missed. These if found would be added to the new constructed garden with the help of the prey species.

"Captain, the last of the survey teams is aboard and their report is available."

"Thank you," Judy said acknowledging the crewman. "I'd like to address the entire crew."

"Ready ma'am."

"We are going to enter the Lesser Magellanic Cloud at the point we would have if we hadn't deviated from our original course. Then immediately we'll come out of FTL to survey a few of the nearby yellow dwarf stars. I know none of these will be my planet's star, but will give us more practice working together as a combined crew. I must compliment the entire crew on their performance so far and in this solar system in particular. Thank you all."

Judy sat back in 'The Chair' and smiled to herself. She'd been wrong – life actually did imitate art. She actually was the Captain of a starship and had all the responsibilities that went with it. If it weren't for Nick and everyone else helping her, she probably be in over her head. And it was an 'on the job' learning experience to boot, but she thought was doing fairly well all things considered.

"Catherine, set course, and when everything is ready, please take us to FTP."

"Yes, ma'am."

A minute later is ship vanished.

* * *

Joan was delighted to be one of the first scientists to examine the new species. The ship's AI was doing almost all of the examinations since there were over 15,000 of them. If she and the other doctors were to treat them they'd need hands on experience. Eshu, the first of the new species she and Judy had met, had become her official assistant. It was getting near the end of the day and Joan was about to leave when Eshu stopped her. She got out her computer pad which doubled as her translator.

"Joan, would it be possible to see your garden?"

It had been the first time that he'd asked anything of her and he'd been very helpful.

"I don't see why not," she said and smiled. "No one said you weren't allowed."

"Joan, you are a predator."

"Why would you think so?"

"I've seen your teeth and some of them are pointed."

"Actually you would think of humans as both predator and prey."

He cocked his head.

"How?"

"We eat both plants and meat of animals."

"Judy and Nick call themselves animals, but I wouldn't. To humans an animal would be something alive, but is not self aware. You must have had something like that on your planet before the asteroid strike."

"There were, but our predators said we tasted better."

"That's just horrible!" she said and impulsively hugged him.

He returned it she felt his hands explore her back and then come to rest on her butt.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"When I first hugged you you were soft and you are very stiff. Is there a problem?"

"Well, when human females and males hug they don't touch where you are touching me unless they are lovers."

"Untranslatable," the computer reported.

"Computer, there is no translation for lovers?"

"Correct."

"How about husband?"

"No."

"Married?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Eshu, humans usually mate with only one other human exclusively."

His eyebrows went up and he released her.

"We mated with which ever female the predators told us to. Some males only job was just to mate with females."

"Was that your job?"

"How did you guess?"

"It was the way you said it."

He smiled.

"I'm a good breeder. My offspring were always healthy and females produced many young when they gave birth."

"And you did that all day?"

He laughed.

"No, I could only mate with four or five a day if necessary. Most days it was only one or two. The rest of the time I was allowed to do what I wanted. I was allowed to study and eventually I became a doctor for the prey."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask before and now you have."

She rested her head on his chest and then hugged him again. He returned it and hands end up where they were before. But now she did care. She held him for quite a while. Then she took his hand and led him to the shuttle.

* * *

"I have to make a stop before we go to my garden."

"OK."

"I need to check on the animals at the school," she said and squeezed his hand. "Since you're a doctor maybe you could help me."

"I shall."

"We have children from most of the species on the Zootopia II. We'll go to the nursery first since Judy's children are usually there and I always check on them since they are hybrids."

"Their parents are different species?"

"Yes, Judy is a Rabbit and Nick is a Fox."

"Fox?"

"Foxes are a type of predator."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Here's the nursery," she said and entered ahead of him.

"Hi Joan," the teacher said. "Here to check on …"

She thought she'd met most of species on the ship. It was nude. He, now that she had a closer look, looked a bit like Judy, grey fur, short mussel, shorter ears, same height, and a longer tail. One of the human children ran up to him and held out his arms. Eshu squatted down and studied the child.

"It is human."

"He is human."

Eshu lifted the child into his arms and he giggled.

"Oh. Apparently at this age they haven't any external sexual characteristics that I can see. Of course, since humans wear coverings making more difficult. Our females have nipples from birth whereas males don't. Also, we can smell the difference."

Some of the other children of difference races came over to see and touch the new person. Then he noticed several red furred children about a foot tall and obviously predators.

"Those are Judy's children."

"They don't look like her."

"They look more like their father."

"And they have many sharp teeth."

"Just like their father," Nick said coming through the door with his bunny.

Eshu came to his feet in one fluid motion and faced the new predator. This was obviously the children's father – the same red fur, body plan, and mussel full of sharp teeth.

"I am Eshu," he said looking at predator. "So you are a Fox and Judy's mate."

The word mate was in English.

"Yes."

Eshu turned to the Rabbit.

"Why would you choose a mate who isn't of your own species?"

Nick was about say something and Judy put a hand on his arm.

"If I were to touch one of our predators like that I would have been killed instantly."

Judy opened her mouth and then closed it. She could only stare at him. Then Eshu felt a tug on his fur and looked down to see one Judy's children. He bent over, picked it up, and put the child in the crook of his arm. He stroked it lightly.

"I'm a doctor and know a lot about our children. When I was younger a predator child, a bit older than this one, got out of its room and found me. It bit my leg and I could do nothing. When its father came along looking for it and saw what it was doing, he laughed. I could still do nothing and it went on for five minutes. In the end its father pulled him off my leg without opening its jaws and it had a great many small sharp teeth. And I could still do nothing until they left the room. Fortunately I'm a doctor and quickly treated it. Luckily, I didn't get an infection. As you may know a predator's mouth is usually quite unsanitary. "

He handed the child to Judy.

"Eshu, why don't we go and check on the animals."

"OK," he said and looked at Nick. "Nice meeting you Nick and seeing you again Judy."

Joan thought about what had Eshu said as they were checking the animals and she touched his arm.

"Eshu, why did you say all those things?"

"Maybe because Nick was the first predator species I've met here," he said now embarrassed. "It all just came out."

She hugged him with same results. But this time she laughed and padded his butt too.

* * *

"You first," she said and stood aside.

"This is designed much like ours," he said looking around. "And you have animals too! All of ours must have died off after the asteroid hit."

"They did a final survey of your world before we left and they may have found something. We can look at the report after we eat."

"Good," he said as they walked to her house. "Also, I would like you to teach me human anatomy."

"And you'll teach me … what is you species name?"

"Animal."

"And your predator species?"

"People."

That was the way her computer translated it. Joan turned to him and put her head against his chest. The she hugged him again.

"Your predators were the ones who were animals!" she exclaimed.

"They just didn't care or even want to."

"Come on. Let's go to my house and get something to eat and talk about other things."

When they approached her house he caught their scent and then he heard and saw them.

"I assume these are animals from your world."

"Yes," she said wondering how to explain this. "Humans keep pets."

"Untranslatable," the computer reported.

"Some humans keep animals as companions."

"To our predators all other animals were food and hunted for sport."

"Most of our pets are predators."

"And these are predators."

"Yes."

"And don't try to harm you."

"No," she said and opened the gate. "Let me show you."

She closed it and sat on the ground. One of the female cheetahs walk over, licked her face, and lay in her lap. She scratched and petted the big cat and it began to purr.

"This is a sound they make when they are contented."

She played with all three while he watched in amazement. He could see their teeth and claws and she actually let one of them lie on top of her and lick her throat! They even chewed on her fingers and there was no blood! She eventually came out and he examined her. She didn't have scratch or bite mark that broke the skin. How could a predator be so gentle? It was simply impossible! She saw the shocked expression on his face and smiled.

"They're my friends. Come on. I'm hungry."

* * *

Judy crawled in bed with her Fox and he pulled her into his arms. Purple eyes met green ones and she sighed.

"OK, tell old Nick what's wrong," he said giving her a little squeeze.

She giggled and then after a few moments looked serious.

"Eshu."

"I thought so."

"Nick, what must it have been like for them!" she cried and her face hardened. "To know you could be killed and then eaten for just touching a predator. I mean Zootopia wasn't perfect, but we got along … mostly."

"Think of what our world would have been like," he said and looked at his bunny. "You would have just been food for me and lived you entire life in fear."

"Or think of it in reverse where the prey were in charge and had some way of controlling the predators."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then her Fox smiled.

"But you and I got along better than most," he said and winked.

"Humans have a saying 'Love Conquers All'."

"Well, it conquered me."

Judy poked her Fox in the side and giggled.

"Even our relationship hasn't been perfect," she said and he looked shocked, but then smiled. "We've had a few arguments and I've been annoyed with you a few times."

"But when we first met I was a …"

"Jerk," Judy supplied and looked at him.

Nick sighed.

"Fluff, you're 100% correct."

"I wish I had the carrot pen."

They both laughed.

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"I could make it up to you."

"Really. How?"

He rolled her onto her back and then hovered over her.

"Ya horny old Fox!" she said and swatted him lightly. "Maybe I'm not in the mood." But she smiled and gave him a wink. "Have you thought of that?"

"Well, maybe I'm not either!"

She could see that he was lying and reaching down she gave his erection a squeeze. Nick sucked in a breath and she giggled.

"Judy!"

Her Fox was a wonderful lover and he'd been her first and only one. She suspected there had been a least a few vixens in his past since he obviously hadn't been a virgin the first time they'd made love. It had surprised her how easily they fit together that first time. In the back of her mind she been afraid he might accidentally hurt her, but other than small pain that first time which was only natural he had been quite gentle. Of course, now that their neural networks had changed them making then almost the same size her Fox had been a bit more adventurous in his love making which they both enjoyed. And there was the added benefit since the neural network repaired any damage to her body each time they made love she was a virgin. She suspected her Fox enjoyed that almost as much as she did. She too had to be more careful she suspected the changes made to her body had made actually stronger than him. Of course, she never tell him that and burse his sensitive male ego. She smiled to herself.

She pulled him forward and he gently entered her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he breached a barrier that he had many times before. Judy bit her lip and then cried out as delicate sensitive flesh tore. He stopped for a moment and she looked into his green eyes. Then he smiled down at her and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She returned it and urged him on. As always when they made love time mattered not. There was only occasional moan, kiss, and the pleasure they gave to each other. She began to feel him swell inside her and then his mouth was on hers again. The kiss only ended when they ran out of breath. Then he licked her throat and she leaned her head back. Later she felt his jaws squeezing her throat until she gasped and then he tensed. A moment later she cried out and felt his warmth spreading inside her. He released her and then she felt his full weight. She held him until he relaxed and then he stared down at her.

"So you weren't in mood," Judy said and smirked.

He smiled and blushed a bit.

"I wonder how many times we've made love."

Judy reached over and picked up her pad. She touched a few keys and smiled.

"1,287 times plus one," she said tapping the final key.

She watched Nick's eyes get big and he snatched the pad from her. He looked at it and all it said was 'Got you!'

"It's called a hustle sweetheart!" she said and giggled.

He pounced on her.

"Help, I'm being attacked by a wild Fox!"

He pinned her to the bed.

"I've got you now!"

"Now that you have me, what are you will do with me?"

"Actually you still have me."

She blushed and he gave her a fox's grin.

* * *

Joan finished setting the table and looked over at Eshu who was playing with one of the cheetahs. He'd asked her to let him try to interact with one of the feline predators. Since they had no problem with Judy, Nick or any of the other alien species she thought they'd give it a try. She chose one of the females and put her in a harness just in case. She went to him like anyone else and there hadn't been any problems.

"This is amazing!" he said excitedly as he scratched behind the predator's ear. "She's so docile!"

"I hand raised them," she said and brought over a bowl of raw chicken. "Oh! You don't mind, do you?"

"I've seen predators eat before."

She winced and then sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Our predators are long gone."

Then she hugged him again and he returned it.

"Come on let's eat."

He sat at her table and she put large bowl of stir fried vegetables and rice on the table. She sat across from him and started to fill her plate.

"I consulted the AI and all these plants are eatable for your species."

He filled his plate and tried a piece of each vegetable.

"Some of these I've had before, but not cooked like this. I do like how they taste together."

"Try a little of this," she said and handed him the bottle. "It's called soy sauce and it's salty."

He put a few drops on his next bite and his eyebrows went up. Then he liberally sprinkled some on the rest of his food. Joan smiled and noticed him looking at her plate.

"Don't you eat meat?"

"I do, but …"

"You won't offend me. Please eat what you like."

She got up, got a bowl from the refrigerator, and put it in the microwave. A minute later she returned and put the chicken on her plate. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

After dinner they went for a walk and sat to watch the 'moon' rise and look at the 'stars.'

"This is the night sky from where I live on Earth."

"The stars are so close. All we see is one group of stars and sometimes both, but not individual stars except the one our planet orbited."

He laid back and put his hands behind his head. Joan snuggled up him and put her head on his arm. The air had cooled a bit, but he was warm and they both soon fell asleep. When she woke the 'sun' was just coming up. She felt his warmth and his arms around her. One of his hands was on her belly and other cupped a breast. He was still asleep and she shook him. He took a deep breath and squeezed her.

"Time to wake up," she said and shook him again.

"Can't we stay like this for a while?"

"We could."

"I do like the feel of your body against mine. It's a new experience for me."

"You never slept with a female?"

"It was not allowed. Males and females were kept separate at night so they wouldn't mate and they were watched during the day. Of course, as a doctor I was allowed to treat both males and females under supervision."

"And when you mated with them?"

"That was under supervision too."

"The things they did to your people are…"

"I think I need to stop telling you things like this since it only seems to upset you."

"Let's go back to my house and have breakfast."

He stood and helped her up.

* * *

Two days later the Zootopia II dropped out of FTL into the first solar system with a yellow dwarf star closest to the point they'd entered the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. It was a typical solar system with twelve planets, several asteroid belts, and an Oort cloud. Eight of the planets were gas giants of various sizes which some had rings and all had a multitude of moons and rocks circling them. Of the other four the three inner planets were simply great rocks in space and none of them in the 'Goldilocks Zone.' The fourth orbit was far beyond the gas giants almost in the Oort cloud. The survey lasted only a day and only lasted that long so they could chase down an asteroid in the Oort cloud to replenish the starship with water and various metals.

The next system was only five light years away. Their starship entered FTL and less than five second later appeared in the new system. This system proved to be a bit more interesting. It had 14 planets of which seven were gas giants, but unlike the other system one of the gas giants was the innermost planet orbiting the star at only 10 million miles with a moon which was a the size of a planet. The next two were rocky worlds which were too hot for liquid water. The fourth and fifth worlds were both rocky worlds in 'Goldilocks Zone' and in orbit of their center of gravity.

"Captain, we have only found planets like this only three times in the past," the Explorer said excitedly. "This is the first time the two planets have been able to support life! There isn't any electromagnetic emissions from either world."

"Is there life?"

"Yes, Captain. It should be extremely interesting to see how life developed on each world and how they are related to each other."

"Catherine, can we safely go into orbit?"

"Yes, we will be in orbit of both planets in six hours."

* * *

The starship orbited the center of gravity of the two worlds, but far enough away that they orbited both worlds simultaneously. The planets were 900,000 miles from each other and both were green with vegetation. Large oceans covered both worlds and each had large land masses. Each world was a bit larger than Earth, but had a similar gravity. There were no moons or asteroids orbiting either world and they would have been unnecessary. The pull of gravity from each world created the necessary tides in the oceans for the other world which had helped life develop. Neither if the worlds were exactly spheres either, but somewhat egg shaped with the narrow end pointed toward their shared center of gravity. The humans began calling the planet with the larger landmass Castor and the other Pollux after the Gemini twins from Greek mythology.

Hundreds of probes were launched and were doing the most detailed possible scan of each world. Dozens of survey teams were being readied to land on each world once the surveys were complete.

"Captain, there is a wrecked starship on Pollux!"

Leader Lax looked up at the visible excited Rabbit and sighed.

"Go on I'll take the rest of your shift."

"Thank you Leader Lax the ship is yours. Commander, Catherine, Sofia please join me."

"I've contacted Joan, James and the Colonel Brown," Catherine said, "and we'll be meeting them in landing bay 32. Also, I've contacted the school and several of the teachers have volunteered to take care of the kits and children."

Judy winced since in the heat of the moment they'd totally slipped her mind. She looked over a Nick and he too had forgotten. She contacted the school and both she and Nick spoke to their children promised to call each day they were gone. Her Fox put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They were first to arrive and were met by one of the marine who led them to the Colonel.

"Ma'am."

"We meet again," she said and held out a hand.

He took it and shook it firmly. Judy returned his grip and smiled.

"You won't need to get into you armor until we go into orbit of the planet."

A hint of a smile crossed the Colonel face as everyone looked relieved. The next to arrive was James who took Catherine in his arms and kissed her. Then several technicians and engineers arrived, saluted their Captain, and hurried to one of the drop ships. The last to arrive was Joan with Eshu who eyed the new Fox.

"Eshu you know Nick, Judy, and their daughter Sofia," Joan said.

"You have a human daughter?"

"We adopted Sofia."

"Untranslatable," the computer reported.

"We made her and her two siblings part of our family formally," Judy said.

"My parents were killed in an accident and Judy and the Explorers rescued us. We had no one left and Judy and Nick took us in even though she was pregnant at the time. I have no idea where we would have ended up if they hadn't done that for us."

"You were very lucky to be found by them."

He held out a hand and human girl took it and he pulled her into a hug. Joan expected a scream, but all she heard was a giggle.

"I love you fur," she said as she ran her hands through it. "It's even thicker than Nick's. Are you and Joan friends?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm a doctor and we've been working together in my garden. I've been teaching her about my people."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is James and Catherine."

"Another Fox," he said and scented her. "Your scent is almost the same as Nick's. Are you related?"

"This body was created from Nick's DNA," she said in Eshu's language. "Originally I was self aware computer program."

"And you speak my language."

"I downloaded it into my neural network."

He stepped closer extending a hand and she took it. After the shake he began to examine her hand manipulating the fingers and joints. Since they were speaking in Eshu's language only Judy knew what they were saying and the others hadn't had the presence of mind to take out there pads to translate. So by the time they did the pair had walked off. James looked at Joan shrugged and then follow them. Nick looked at his bunny and raised an eyebrow.

"He just wants examine her body."

Judy and Sofia gigged at the expression on Nick's face.

"And she agreed?"

"He is a doctor. Come on we need to get aboard."

* * *

The flight to the planet Pollux took just over a day and the landing of the drop ship was uneventful with Judy acting as pilot and Catherine as her copilot. The other two drop ships set down beside them a minute later. They'd landed within easy walking distance of the wreck and after the fun of getting into their armor they stepped on the planet with the marines in the lead. When Judy stepped foot onto the grass she surveyed the new land like any good farmer's daughter would. Then she squatted, plunged her hand in the ground, and pulled up a clump of dirt. She ran it through her gauntleted hands and the armor analyzed it feeding the results directly into her neural network. She stood and then noticed that everyone looking at her. She smiled and opened a communications channel.

"This would make good farmland."

"You can take the Rabbit off the farm, but can't take the farm out of the Rabbit," Nick said and everyone laughed.

"True," she said and punching her Fox in the shoulder staggering him back a couple of steps. "Sorry!"

"I'm glad I was wearing armor!" Nick said and patted his bunny's shoulder.

"I don't think Mom knows her own strength," Sofia said.

The walk to the downed ship was again uneventful, but when Castor rose it dominated the sky and they stopped to watch it.

"Eventually these planets will become tidally locked to each other," Catherine said and saw several uncomprehending faces. "They will in time only show the same face to each other as they rotate around their center of gravity."

"I knew that!" Nick said and then everyone continued to the ship with a few smiling and others shaking their heads. "Really."

Judy gave her Fox a swat on the behind to get him moving.

* * *

When they could see the ship it was obvious that it had been there a very long time. The ship was still sealed and the marines had to cut their way in through one of the hatches. The ship was quickly secured and no bodies were found. Then the technicians and engineers entered.

"Apparently some of crew survived," Judy said. "Catherine, can you tell how long it's been here?"

Two Explorer came out and scanned the hull of the ship in several places.

"This hull metal was cast 307 years ago give or take a month," she said. "We may be able to tell when this ship arrived here if the computers or at least their storage media can be accessed. That may take time since we'd need to get these computers working and then interpret the data. Hopefully there will be a dictionary or a first contact package."

"Could the descendants of the original crew still be here somewhere on this planet?" Nick asked and looked around as if they were being watched. "How many people could that ship hold?"

Colonel Brown contacted several of his men who escorted them inside. When they entered it was necessary for everyone to stoop and as they were lead through the ship they heard the sound of helmet scraping the ceiling. After five minutes they entered what was obviously the crew quarters. The individual space allotted for each of the crew was small.

"Nick, these are about Rabbit sized," she said and touched the small bed. "How tall were you when we met?"

He indicated his height with his hand.

"I'd say about four feet," one of the marines said.

"And you came up to my collar," Nick said and hugged his bunny their armor clanking, "and not much has changed. Remember our first hug under the bridge?"

The marines chuckled and Judy blushed.

"How about 3 1/2 feet for Captain Wilde."

"The ship doesn't look to badly damaged," Judy said, "at least on the inside."

"Do you think we go hunting for them?" Nick asked.

"Yes," she said. "Please take us back to the Colonel."

* * *

One of the drop ships was moved to landing site and the other two when on search. This was augmented by the probes in orbit and now the Zootopia II itself which was now brought into orbit of Pollux. They had been searching for a day when Catherine came to wake Judy.

"Judy," Catherine said and she sat up. "We found refined metal about 200 miles east."

"Whose flying the …," she said and thumped herself on the forehead, "of course, you are."

Catherine smiled. Judy dressed and joined her on the flight deck. Nick was seated in the engineer's station looking a bit nervous. The drop ship gave a little shudder and Nick jumped. Judy and Catherine laughed.

"Stop that!"

They both giggled and took their stations. The flight took only took 30 minutes and own sensors soon picked up the metal. Judy smiled as she saw the hills honeycombed with dug out burrows and he cultivated fields that ran off into the distance behind them. She landed the drop ship near a river that ran at their base. The noise brought out the inhabitants – they were Rabbits. The second drop ship behind them five minutes later.

"Tell everyone to stay in the ships," Judy said and smiled. "I'm going out there alone."

Several objections were raised, but she overruled them. The first of the Rabbits had reached the plain where the drop ships rested as the rear hatch opened. Judy stepped out without her armor and dropped to all fours. She hopped toward the gathering crowd.

"Who are you?" the doe asked in old Rabbit language.

"I'm Judith Laverne Wilde."

"Why are you so large?"

"That is a long story."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 11

Judy sat against a tree and read the report on Pollux. There was one on Castor too, but hadn't got to it yet. Actually she was more interested in this world, but more specifically how and why some of her people where present on this planet. Genetic tests showed without a doubt these Rabbits were her people. Not that she'd any doubt. There was also oral history that they had simply woken up on this planet about 500 years ago. She'd asked some of them about the history that she could remember of that time and from oral and written records they could confirm some of it. Their memories and practice of the same religion was also a confirming factor.

Her attention was drawn away from her reading by her Fox and their kits antics. Her Fox was nude, of course, and on all fours acting like a wild fox chasing and careful pouncing on them. He was being bit less careful with the human kits. He was currently wrestling with Sofia who he'd pinned to the ground. Her solution to the hold was to say the least unique. She jerked up and planted a kiss on his lips. That surprised his so much that she was able to flip him off. She had to laugh and then went back to the report.

Then a bit later she felt something crawl across her foot and looked down to see a kit standing on its feet looking up at her. It obviously wasn't one of hers and she held out a hand palm up. It scented her and hopped onto it. She brought to her chest and stroked it. Then it crawled onto chest as if hunting for something and it soon found a nipple. Of course, there was still milk so its efforts weren't in vain. Then she felt another kit crawling up her leg and it latching onto a second nipple. Soon she had over a dozen kits exploring her. It was like someone put up a free milk sign and she was it. She looked up and the adult rabbits who apparently were their caretakers only smiled at her. Carefully she slipped her arm under herself and unsnapped her top. When she pulled it off there was a mad scramble and she and other Rabbits chuckled.

"Howa you doing there, mom?" Sofia said and smiled. "I'll bet this is just like being at home in BunnyBorrow, isn't it?"

She made a face and her daughter giggled.

* * *

Several drop ships had landed about twenty minutes earlier and they heard a group of passengers coming up the hill. Eshu stopped, cocked his head, and looked at Judy.

"I had no idea that Rabbits were this prolific," he said in his language.

Judy laughed so hard that most of the kits scattered except the six who were suckling. Several of them ran toward Eshu who carefully sat and remained motionless. They slowed when they were close and several of them stood and scented him. Then one crawled into his hand and he stroked it with his other. As if this were a signal he swarmed and soon had a dozen or so kits in his lap. He looked at Judy and smiled.

"So," Judy said.

He took out his pad computer so it could translate for everyone else.

"Being a doctor I was able to have contact with our young," he said as if giving a lecture. "As I told you our males were not allowed to interact with our females unless mating or working together, but always under supervision. So no ordinary male was allowed near our young. I always enjoyed them, but I couldn't show them any affection. Our females were at least allowed that and to teach them." He watched Judy's expression changed several times during his speech. "These kits are interesting." He petted one. "When I did this I had to tell my supervisor that I was attempting to stimulate them."

Sofia sat and leaned again him and then she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Your people suffered so much," she said and put an arm around him. "Hopefully everything will be better from now on."

"Since you save us things have been getting better," he agreed. "It's interesting to see my people doing things without being told what to do and without supervision. Our males and females are getting to know each other without someone telling them who to mate with. And since there are more females than males some males have mated with multiple females and many have even bonded together! I myself have mated with several females."

"So you haven't bonded with any of them?" Sofia asked.

"No. They came to me since I was a breeder and they wanted strong health children."

Sofia laughed.

"What about Joan?"

"Sofia!" Judy said and Eshu looked at her oddly.

"We haven't mated yet, but think we will soon."

"Eshu, we don't talk to children about mating."

"Mom, I'm not a child!" she said looking exasperatedly at Judy. "I am 16 years old and I know about sex!"

"But only in theory," Judy said and watched Sofia's blush blossom.

"We are the same age," Eshu said looking at her. "Sofia, why is your face turning red?" As a doctor he was interested and touched her. She flinched. "Is it painful?"

"No, I'm just embarrassed," she whispered and then hugged him causing a few kits to squeak and hop off him.

He returned her hug, but this felt more intimate than she'd anticipated. Then she felt her blush deepen even further. She'd hugged him before, but that was before she'd found out what he did besides being a doctor. She pulled back and looked at him. She thought that was quite handsome and smiled.

"How can you be a doctor at age 16?" she asked.

"The computer translated your time scale into ours and your age is the same as mine. I was mature at age 8, became an exclusive breeder at 10, and a doctor at 13. I have been a doctor for three years and 8 months."

"So how long do your people live?" Sofia asked.

"We don't know since none of my people has died of old age in living memory."

Judy put face in her hands and shook her head. Sofia hugged Eshu again. The other adult Rabbits looked concerned since they knew something was wrong, but the computer was only translating into English. Judy had to calm them by explaining in the old Rabbit language what had happened to Eshu's people and reassure them that his predators were on marooned on a planet 100,000 light years away.

"Every time I talk to you Eshu I think I made the wrong decision by taking your predators out of suspension."

"I agree with you if that makes you feel any better," Eshu said and shrugged. "And when they came out of suspension without us they would've ended up eating each other and that would've been the end of them. That happened on the space station, didn't it?"

"Yes."

Both Judy and Nick's communicators when off at the time.

Judy got hers out first and hit receive.

"Captain, Leader Lax have returned from her survey and they've been attacked!"

* * *

Judy and her Fox took the first drop ship available. Taking a close pass by Leader Lax's ship it seemed undamaged, but the other ship looked like it had been shot with a very large shotgun. The cylindrical ship had a large number of holes down its entire length and in a few places hull plates was torn away exposing its frame. There were drop ships surrounding it while some others were docked. A number of her crew were on the outside working to apparently stabilize it. They entered the closest landing bay and she rushed to the bridge.

"Judy."

"What happened?"

"We just finish the survey of our 16th system. When we came out of FTL that ship had finished bombarding the habitual planet with its mass drivers and was in the process of landing more troops. When we tried to contact them they actually fired on us! Our shields easily deflected or we dodged their shots and when we were in range we showed them what our mass drivers could do! We launched our fighters and shot down all the troopships and their escorts. Then we shot up the ones on the ground and landed our marines. The ground fighting only lasted six hours."

"Did you have any casualties?"

"One of our fighters had a mechanical problem and the pilot had to eject and broke a leg. That's all."

"Did you take any prisoners?"

"Very few especially after we found they were killing civilians," she said looking at Judy. "Most of them fought until they were killed. So the only ones we capture were wounded or unconscious. Also, we have to take away everything they had on them or they'll commit suicide. Personally I'd give them all knives and be done with them, but I thought we might want to talk to them. Of course, we have their ship. So as soon as the A.I. gets into computers we learn more about them. Then we should put them on trial for war crimes and turn over to the survivors from that planet."

"What are they like?"

"The basic body plan we've found on most intelligent species."

"And the natives?"

"Now they are different. Once they figured out that we were fighting the invaders they helped us all they could."

"When can I meet them?"

"We put them in with Eshu's people."

"And they're OK together?"

"Yes."

"Remember we're putting the Rabbits that want to come with us in there too."

"That shouldn't be a problem either."

"How many?"

"Only a few thousand. And it was a tight fit on my ship. It's good we weren't that far away."

"From the entire planet!"

"Their mass drivers killed most of them and the ground troops were on sent in to kill the ones that remained. I think we found them all."

"Why don't you go meet them?"

Judy and her Fox left the bridge and reentered the internal shuttle.

"I wonder why she didn't describe the natives," Judy said.

"Who knows," her Fox said and gave her a grin, "maybe they're bunnies with wings."

He was only half right.

* * *

When they entered the garden they only noticed some of Eshu's people coming to greet them. Judy raised a hand and only then noticed a shadow. Then she felt the air move and something passed low over their heads. Instinctively they ducked and then dropped to the ground. When they rolled over and something large was dropping from the sky. As it slowed they could feel air being pushed toward them by its wings. When it touched the ground Judy could swear that she felt the deck quiver. When her Fox covered her with his body she rolled him off. She thought for a moment and her neural network gave her the correct English word. There was no corresponding Zootopian word for Dragon.

It wasn't a reptile at all although it did resemble the pictures that her neural network was showing her. It wasn't as large as she first thought and she guessed that when the wings were extended they must be enormous to lift the body. It had four limbs, one head, two eyes, mouth, horns, and four wings. The larger set was attached at its shoulders and other smaller ones were set further back on its body. Currently both sets were folded against its body which was covered by a fine blue fur. It was sitting on its back legs with front limbs folded across its chest observing at her.

She stood and approached it with palms up.

"Judy!"

"Come on Commander let's greet the new alien," she said and chuckled remembering a few old SciFi shows. "Maybe it'll speak Zootopian."

When she was near she held up her hands and it – he now she had a better look – lowered his head and she scratched his jaw. She felt the pressure against her hand and started scratching the other side. Its head was about four feet long and the eyes were size of small plates. He lowered his head more and she laid again it. He felt very warm and his fur was like a fine velvet. Then he raised his head and lifted her lifted her off her feet. She laughed and patted the side of his face. She grabbed his horns, turned around, and sat astride his neck. Nick looked up at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Come on Commander get yourself up here!"

He cautiously walked to the right front leg and reached up. Judy scrambled across the Dragon's back reaching down and it lowered its shoulder. She caught her Fox's hand and pulled. The Dragon shifted and they landed in a natural depression between his shoulder blades and wings. Judy turned and took hold of the ridge of bone at front of the depression and then felt her Fox's arms go around her middle.

"Come on Nick! I want to be able to breathe!"

"Sorry," he said and moved arms up and licked her ear. "Now this is kinda nice."

Judy laughed and the Dragon began to walk.

"I could get use to this," Judy said.

"Yea, as long as he doesn't try to fly."

"Maybe if we had some straps that might work."

Judy leaned forward and padded the blue furred neck. Fortunately for Nick they stayed on the ground as it made its way to the main settlement. Joan was waiting for them when they arrived.

"I see you made a new friend."

"Yes," she said as they dismounted. "I wonder what it would be like to fly with them."

"I won't mind giving it a try."

"Me either."

"Just think then we'd be Dragonriders."

"Not me," her Fox said waving his arms. "When I fly I want inside a nice comfortable drop ship not exposed to elements or the whim of an alien."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Where are the rest?"

Joan smiled and looked up and their eyes followed

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" she said in Zootopian. "How many are there?"

"2038."

The garden had been made larger by removing the floor of the deck above and by removing the wall on far side thus expanding into the next open space. Perches were hung from the new ceiling, along the walls, and on the deck. The Dragons now had a great deal more room to fly and could more easily interact with crew. Fortunately for all they were herbivores.

* * *

Three days later the Zootopia II arrived at Dragon World as the human had named it. The planet wasn't in as bad a shape as Eshu's world, but it would take decades to be habitable again. The temperature had already started to drop planet wide as the dust thrown into its atmosphere by the bombardment blocked out a large part of the sunlight. Snow had started to fall over the higher latitudes of the northern and southern hemispheres of the planet and was starting to move south and north respectively. For the next week 137 landings were made on the planet and 158 more dragon were found alive. Several small towns were found relatively intact and their computers and other technology were salvaged. A new garden was being constructed on the Zootopia II to save at least some of the flora and fauna from the world. To that end plants and animals were gathered with the help of the dragons themselves.

The ship's A.I. was able to interpret alien ship's computers and produce an outline of their plans. As Judy read the report she grew more and more angry. They were simply going to exterminate every intelligent species they found. They'd sent out hundreds of FTL probes to nearby stars and when they found an intelligent race the probes reported back and a ship was sent exterminated them. And the reason was even more ludicrous. Their God proclaimed them the perfect species and no other should survive!

Judy setup a meeting between herself, Leader Lax, the senior Explorer and the department heads.

* * *

Judy looked at the group and she could tell that most of them were as angry as she was.

"To tell you the truth my first reaction when I read this," Judy said slapping the pad on the table, "was to find their planet and exterminate them." She saw some shocked looks, but less than she thought she would. "I'm sure the Explorers have seen something like this before in all the galaxies that they've explored." She looked at her old friend and the Explorer nodded. "So tell us what did your people do?"

"It is true that we've faced situations like this before."

Judy thought he actually looked a bit uncomfortable.

"And your solutions?"

"Sometimes we restricted them to their solar systems," he stated and seemingly stopped to think. "Other times we restricted them to their homeworld. One time we rendered all their technology useless."

"And what of the people who they murdered?"

"If there were survivors we helped them."

"And if there weren't any?"

"What should we do start a war?"

"You should have punished them."

"We did!"

"All you did was let them destroy themselves."

"Yes, that's happened most of the time."

"We're going to do something different," the Captain said and stared at the Explorer. "We are going find them and punished them. But we don't have to start a war since they are ready have by opening fire on Leader Lax's ship. She has already sent a message back to her people telling them what happened. She also suggested that her people inform all the other FTL capable species that they can join us here to help. It will take some time for them to get here, but she assures me that at least her people will come. But in the mean time we are going start hunting for them ourselves and we will keep on our original mission too. Their computers didn't have the location of their homeworld or any of the other worlds they attacked except this one. Apparently they aren't stupid."

* * *

As they walked back to their cabin she felt her Fox's eyes on her. She caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye and saw him grinning. He didn't say anything, but then again he really didn't have to. When they reached their cabin her Fox surprised her by simply taking her into his arms and just holding her close. Her head rested on his chest just fitting under his chin. She listened to heart beating which seemed to speed up by the moment. Then he leaned her back and purple eyes meet green ones. She smiled when she saw the desire they held and her Fox brought her close. His mouth touched her tentatively at first almost like the first time they kissed. That first time neither of them quite knew what to expect – her from inexperience and him from not knowing what to expect from a Rabbit. But they'd learned.

The kiss grew more passionate by the moment. Her tongue touched a fang and she tasted blood – hers and then he did too. It seemed to excite her Fox and the kiss abruptly ended. Then she felt her Fox's tongue on her throat and she moaned. This seemed to excite him even more and she felt him pull off her shorts. She reached for his and they were already gone. Idly she wondered when that had happened. Then she felt his erection and guided him in to her. She cried out as tender delicate flesh tore and then he lived up to his surname. He'd usually been careful when they made love, but not this time. She wrapped her legs around his hips and enjoyed every minute of it! This was the Fox she always wanted – uninhibited, powerful, and, of course, WILD.

Later – a lot later – actually longer than she thought possible he slowed as she felt her Fox's jaws close on her throat. As they became tighter she gasped and felt the growl building in his chest. Then she felt him swelling inside her and her Fox tensed. Then her internal muscles tightened on him and she cried out. A moment later she couldn't breathe and then his growl erupted. She felt his warm spread inside her and felt his weight. He tried to move and she simply clung to him holding him in place.

When consciousness returned she looked into green eyes and smiled. He looked concerned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes."

"I'm …"

"I enjoyed every moment of it!" she said and cuffed him. "You've been holding back on me you naughty Fox!"

Then she tightened on him and she felt him begin to swell inside her.

"Damn Judy!"

"Time to satisfy your Captain again, Commander! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Within the first week they'd entered twelve star systems, discovered nine habitable planets, and made contact with two new species one of which was spacefaring, recruited 500 new crew, and launched 5000 FTL probes. Leader Lax also took her ship to explore on her own, but an Explorer communication system was installed giving them nearly instantaneous communications with the Zootopia II.

The FTL probes were outfitted with the same communication system and reported back when they completed the survey of a star although they 'pinged' back an 'I'm alive' message once a minute. If they discovered a habitable planet, a new civilization or destroyed one, or both that information was forward too. When they finished with one star system they simply moved on to the next closest star which hadn't been investigated. The Zootopia II manufactured and launched these probes a rate of 500 a day. The probes like the starship didn't need to carry any fuel since it used 'vacuum energy' and they also carried an A.I. and were self repairing. So theoretically they could continue forever unless they were catastrophically destroyed. The starship's A.I. coordinated this effort and from now on the starship would only visit systems which had a civilization or had one in the past.

"Commander, the ship's A.I. reports that we've lost the 'I'm alive' message from probe 1632."

"Did it report anything before it went silent?"

"It had entered a system 52 light years from here."

"I thought we've investigated all the systems that close."

"Most of the probes have sent beyond Dragon World, but the probes manufactured in the last few days have been sent in other directions."

"Catherine, are we done in this system?"

"Yes."

"Catherine, please take to the new system whenever you're ready."

Exactly 42 seconds later they entered FTL.

"We will arrive in 47 seconds."

They arrived on time, found the damaged probe, and were fired on two minutes later.

"Damage?" the Commander asked. "What was it?"

"A simple laser in the terawatt range," he said. "Our shield easily deflected it."

A minute passed.

"Vampire, vampire, vampire!"

For a moment the commander didn't understand what the human meant, but then his A.I. gave him the information.

"Target missile and fire."

"Destroyed!" he said thirty seconds later.

"I assume we have the location of the …"

"It's a ship about 15 million miles from us, sir."

"Is it the ones who destroyed Dragon world?"

"No sir. This ship is larger than Leader Lax's ship and now I'm reading a power buildup. It's firing."

"Catherine, move us out of its path."

A minute and twenty seconds later.

"Sir, it was an antiproton beam and it missed our shields."

"Let's try something foxy," he said grinning. A few chuckles were heard, but he ignored them. "Let's return the favor. Then Catherine after we fire please take us to FTL and come out 1,000 miles behind and below him preferably not in our own line of fire." She looked at him with an expression that said 'Sure Nick, I'd have never thought of that myself. Thanks for telling me.'" He smiled. "Then fire. Then take us to FTL again 1,000 miles in front and above him. Then fire and we'll keep doing his until we hear from them."

Five minutes and thirty one seconds later.

"Sir, signal received and weapon systems just powered down."

"I guess we have no idea what they said, but I guess it's obvious," he said and smiled. "I guess we outfoxed them." Groans were heard across the bridge. "Please send the first contact package."

One hour ten minutes and twenty two seconds later Judy came hurrying onto the bridge a bit disheveled.

"Nick, what's happening?"

"Oh not much just a little misunderstanding, a little weapons practice, and a first contact. You're a bit early." The Rabbit's ears went up and turned a bit pink. "But it's nice to have you here. Why you have a seat while we wait for them to contact us."

The commander rose and indicated 'The Chair', but Judy stayed where she was. He smiled at his bunny and began to inspect the bridge. First, he whispered to Catherine and Sofia that they had an excellent job. Then he walked around to each bridge station speaking to everyone else. She watched her Fox and smiled.

* * *

A clearly nervous group of the new species was escorted to a conference room near the landing bay where they'd arrived. Representatives of each of the crew species were present except the Dragons which simply were too large to get around the ship. A video link had been setup for the crew who weren't on duty or anyone else who wanted to watch.

"Thank you for coming to meet us," Judy said. "Please let us know if we say anything you don't understand."

"We understand you perfectly."

"Why did you fire on my ship?"

"We thought you might be the civilization destroyers."

Judy tapped her pad.

"Is this the species?"

The monitor at the front of the room came on and played a video of the civilization destroyers.

"Yes."

Judy tapped her pad again and a video of civilization destroyers' ship played.

"You captured of their old ships. This is a video one of their new ships."

The Zootopia II's A.I. interfaced with alien pad and played the video. The ship was shown in combat and it was much more lethal than the one Leader Lax captured. It had weapons comparable to the ones that had been used on the Zootopia II. Eventually in the video the civilization destroyers' ship was destroyed.

"When you fight them you must destroy their ships as fast as possible. If they are on the verge of losing they will attempt to ram you or use their FTL to reappear inside your ship."

A Fox entered the room.

"Catherine?"

"No, I am the ship's A.I.," it said. "What he described will not work on this ship, but Leader Lax's ship would be vulnerable to this type of attack. Her shields must be modified and upgraded to Explorer standards."

"Lax, you've heard all this."

"Yes, we will arrive at you location in nine minutes."

"See you then."

"Do you have the locations of other civilizations and destroyed ones?"

"Yes, we will provide you this information."

"And we will do the same."

Eight minutes and 45 seconds later Leader Lax's ship appeared and docked inside the Zootopia II. The modifications would take two hours to be completed. Judy decided to give the Ris, the aliens they'd met in this system, a tour of her ship.

"There's one question I've forgot to ask you," Judy said and the Ris nodded. "Have you ever found a world with a species like me or Nick."

She touched her Fox's arm. The Ris trapped his pad and held it each their directions. Ten second it signaled and the Ris read.

"For this one," he began and pointed to Nick, "no match was found, but your species something similar was found ten years ago."

He showed her the pad and the A.I. interfaced with it again.

"How far is that system?"

"536 light years."

"That will be our next destination," she told the A.I. "Come I'm going to show you something interesting."

* * *

The group entered the internal shuttle and five minutes late stood before the entrance Eshu's Garden. Judy indicated that the Ris Captain should go first. He took one step through the door and stopped gapping.

"What do you think?" she asked and put a hand on his back to urge him forward.

"It's like you're on the surface of a planet."

"Don't you have gardens on your ships?"

"We do have one large room with plants, but this," he said waving an arm.

"We have six of these. No, seven. We just finished a new one to contain species from Dragon world. Come let me introduce you to the inhabitants."

When they reached the main settlement they found the inhabitants helping to build a burrow for a Rabbit family.

"It's good to see them working together," the Ris Captain said. "We have relations with other species too, but we don't have any joint colonies."

"Judy!" Eshu called and then ran up and hugged her. "So you came to visit your people?"

"Captain, this is …"

Judy's communicator signaled.

"Captain, we have lost communications with probe 1066," the communications officer reported.

"Where is it located?"

The location was displayed on Judy's pad and then surprisingly on the Ris Captain's pad too. He looked at Judy and she only shrugged.

"This is one of our colony worlds."

"Could you people have destroyed the probe?"

"I sent a message back to homeworld and advised them not too," he said looking worried. "They would have distributed this warning to all our ships and colonies."

She tapped her communicator.

"Commander, please get the ship ready to go to that star system."

"Yes, Captain."

She turned to the Ris.

"I guess you'll want to return to your ship."

"No, I'll stay here and my ship will follow," he said and began tapping on his pad. "I suspect your ship will get there first and you might need me to interface with my people. Also, I've let me people know that I'm leaving with you."

"Let's get to the bridge."

Halfway there starship gave a little shutter.

"We've entered FTL."

The Zootopia II came out of FTL just as the Captain Wilde entered the bridge. The Commander vacated 'The Chair' and the Captain sat. The main screen showed the action taking place near the planet.

"This video is being transmitted from probes that we sent ahead of us," Catherine said. "They are not the same type as the ones we've been sending out."

They watched as a Ris ship was rammed and destroyed.

"Destroy all civilization destroyer ships as fast as possible," she ordered and looked at the senior Explorer.

He had begun to open his mouth and rose. Captain Wilde stared at him and he closed it and sat. Twenty seconds later 12 or the 13 the civilization destroyer ships simply glowed internally for a moment and then they simply ceased to be. The 13th ship lost power and begin drift with a slight roll.

"Please contact your people and ask them not to destroy that last ship," Captain Wilde said indicating the communications station and then turned back to the senior Explorer. "When we stopped at that first star between the galaxies I knew we might have some trouble, but I really didn't think we have to go to war. I said before that we were going find them and punish them. I see now that I was mistaken. On my world we haven't had a war for 1000 years and that's not an excuse, but it's the way it was. It wasn't a perfect place by any means. There was conflict because my mate and I weren't the same species. When we were kidnapped I should have realized the universe was a dangerous place. I guess that was just naiveté on my part and I've been accused of they before." She glanced at her Fox and grinned. "But I'm a quick learner." Her face lost all expression. "So I have been doing a bit of reading on the subject and one quote I've read stands out in my mind."

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

"We know ourselves and soon we will know our enemy," Captain Wilde indicated the drifting ship on the screen, "but they definitely will not know us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 12

Captain Wilde looked at his bunny. Admiral Wilde took to war like she did the rest of her life – full bore. It's not like she simply obliterated the enemy ships when they'd found them like she had in her first engagement. Now she always broadcast an offer for them to surrender and they'd always opened fire on the Zootopia II. Then a few seconds later the enemy ship(s) would lose power. The way she explained it to the crews was with each ship they captured the more they learned about the enemy and it was still a perfectly good ship once it had been repaired, upgraded, and recrewed. In the last four months fighting in seven engagements their 'fleet' had grown to twelve ships.

The Ris fleets had been fully upgraded and were acting separately although all efforts were being coordinated through the Zootopia II's AI. Ris industry had been upgraded too and it was producing new ships and probes at a prodigious rate, but with over 347 million stars to be examined it was going to take time. Initially they were only planning on examining only yellow dwarf stars, but it was possible that civilizations might have developed around other types too. So it was decided to examine every star. This, of course, would take more time, but it was decided it was best to be thorough. The Ris probes were being sent in a different direction than the ones being produced aboard the Zootopia II and with each passing day more of the Lesser Magellanic Cloud was being explored. The Ris had fought three engagements and capture five ships which were examined and then upgraded.

Leader Lax was joined by people's newest and most advanced ship which had made the journey in only three months. The Leader of that ship seemed a bit annoyed that his brand new ship needed to be upgraded, but was mollified when he told it would take only a week and his crew could have 'shore' leave aboard the Zootopia II. The only problem occurred when it was time to depart. A tenth of his crew requested a transfer to the massive ship. The Admiral simply asked for volunteers and enough were found within the fleet with the correct specialties to replace the ones wanting to transfer. Leader Lax had fought in 4 engagements and captured 6 ships, but refused to crew them with her people. These ships were then turned over to Ris.

* * *

While technically in a state of war exploration and contact of new species continued. Within the last 4 months 10 new species had been found and contacted. Of these only three were spacefaring, but only one had achieved superluminal flights. Once the danger was explained all these new civilizations had agreed to join and contribute what they could. Now over three dozen species were working together, exchanging ideas, and defending each other against a common threat. More sophisticated drones were left in each these systems and ones previously found to have a civilization as early warning beacons and first strike weapons.

* * *

Judy looked at her sleeping Fox and smiled. She thought he was even more handsome now than when she'd first met him. The nanofibers had made major changes to their bodies over the last year. Her Fox was now seven feet tall with broad shoulders, with a heaver brow, and less pronounced muzzle. She enjoyed being taller too since she and her Fox were almost eye to eye and she didn't need to look up to everyone else. They'd decided not to have kits when she's been fertile again a few months ago and Joan had removed the unfertilized eggs and had cryogenically frozen them. They both wanted to have more kits in the future, but just not until this war ended and they found their planet.

Their kits were now eight months old and over two feet tall. They resembled their father more as time had passed with dark red and grayish white fur. They had a Fox's tail, but the longer ears of a Rabbit. They'd outgrown their shyness around their father and now they liked the crawl on him, nibble his ears, pull his tail, and simply 'annoy' him as any kit their age would normally do. Her Fox took all this in stride like any good father would and would only discipline them when they got a bit too rambunctious.

Their human kits were quite a different story. Since they were a great deal more mature than their natural kits Judy and her Fox had different problems. Judy had plenty of experience with younger kits, but absolutely none once they were teenagers. Her parents had always handled their kits when they had reached that age for which at the time Judy had been grateful. Now however she wished she'd paid more attention and helped her parents. Not that Ann and Sofia had gotten into any trouble, but she did worry about Sofia most of all. For all intents and purposes Sofia was a mature human female even though she hadn't reached her species legal age. In the past few months whenever she'd any free time she would go the Eshu's Garden and recently she'd been practically living there. She needed to talk her daughter and fortunately she was there today. Judy slipped out of bed without waking her Fox and went to her room.

"Come in!" Sofia yelled and she entered. "Mom!" A moment later Judy found her daughter in her arms and her head tucked beneath her muzzle. "Too tight!" She released her daughter. "God! You don't know your own strength!"

"Sorry, but it's only been a year now."

"I love you," Sofia said and stood on tiptoes to kiss the Rabbit on the cheek. Sofia noticed a tear in the corner of her mother's eye. "Now don't start that! I don't need an emotional bunny on my hands."

Judy laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Have I been a bad girl?"

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat on the bed and Sofia sat next to her.

"Not that I know of, but is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No," she said and smiled. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know you've spending a lot of time in Eshu's garden."

"With Eshu you mean."

"Yes."

"Are you afraid that Eshu and I have been making love?" she asked and Judy's ears turned pink.

"No not really," she said and tapped her nose. "If you were I'm sure his scent would be stronger."

Sofia smiled again.

"Eshu and Joan are now lovers," she said bluntly holding up a hand to forestall Judy. "Whenever they are together you can just tell. They don't say it, but I know they want me to leave so they can be alone. Just to be totally honest with you I have seen some Eshu's people together." Judy raised an eyebrow. "Privacy is not a big thing them or the Dragons or the Rabbits for that matter. No, mother is haven't met anyone."

"There are humans in the crew."

"And they are going to do anything with the Admiral's daughter. Ha! I could walk into the bridge stark naked and no one would probably even look!"

Despite herself Judy laughed and then held up a hand.

"I'm sorry that image popped into mind and I couldn't help it," she said and smiled. "I haven't been a mother very long so I'm just feeling my way along."

"I've had this talk before with…" she stopped and looked at the floor.

"You're mother."

"Yes," she said in a small voice. "I miss her, but you're here. And I love you too and I now I feel like…"

"When you love me you're betraying her," she said seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes. "I sure your mother doesn't mind and knows you love her just as much as you always have."

She hugged her daughter carefully.

* * *

The search for the Zootopian star system didn't stop either. The destroyed ship had been reassembled and they now knew precisely which species had kidnapped them. Messages had been sent back to Earth and the Explorers to make inquiries. They hadn't received a response from either query yet, but hoped when the fleet arrived they would bring word. The ship's computers were a different matter altogether. Judy looked at the pieces contained in three large bins and which looked to her like a jigsaw puzzle with a million pieces all the same color.

"Is there any hope of reassembling their computers?" she asked touching a piece.

"In time yes," the Chief Explorer engineer said, "but once it is reassembled the data will be fragmented. This media is meant to retain the data when it is shutdown, but broken up like this…"

"I see," she said and thought. "If you need any help from anyone else please contact the Captain."

"Admiral, I think we can handle this without …"

"You know when someone thinks they know everything invariably they're wrong. I've found that sometimes it helps to have a different perspective on things. So what you're going to do is write up a report on the problem. What I'm going to do is ask for volunteers to read your report and suggest solutions. Then what you are going to do is read those suggestions and determine if they might be helpful. Then if you find that some are helpful the people who made the suggestion will be transferred here if they want to help."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Probes which could replicate themselves were sent to the furthest unexplored parts of this galaxy. This would take more time, but they would get the search started. Of course, these probes were physically larger than the other ones being built, would take longer, and use more material. One of these probes would examine the system, find the raw materials, and then proceed to build a copy of itself. Then once they probe was activated it would contact the AI on the Zootopia II to received it instructions. The two probes would then proceed to new stars and repeat the procedure.

Judy hopped in bed with her Fox and snuggled close. She ran a hand through his chest fur, but he didn't react.

"Nick."

He turned to her and frowned.

"You know those new self-replicating probes we sent out today."

"Yes."

"That got me thinking. Remember that movie we saw the scientist invented nanotechnology and it got away and ate the planet?"

"Yes, but this is Explorer technology." Nick stared at his bunny. "I'll talk to Catherine tomorrow."

* * *

As Judy had done with the Ris they'd asked each of the spacefaring species if they ever found a species like herself or her Fox. Unfortunately none of them had other than the Ris. Multiple probes had been sent to that star system and had found another spacefaring civilization. Since it had been relatively quiet for the last week and the new fleet from the Milky Way would not arrive for at least another month and a half Judy had decided to visit that world with the Zootopia II. She had requested that the Ris who'd originally found that world to accompany them.

"Captain, Ris ship dropping out for FTL in system," the sensor tech said. "They will rendezvous with us in one hour. All personnel aboard identified as Ris."

Since the Ris had informed them that there was the possibility that some of their ships may have been captured intact and all ships were now scanned. Nick had impressed on his command crew how important this was just as Admiral had done to her Captains.

"Communications please open a channel to them."

"This is Captain Vajjar of the Ris ship 1876," she said, "reporting as ordered."

"Upon arrival you will be shown where to dock you ship," Nick said and then thought about their surprise. "Once that is completed you may come aboard the Zootopia II and will be taken to your quarters."

"Thank you."

The Ris ship arrived and docked on schedule. His relief arrived and Nick hurried down to meet Captain Vajjar.

"Colonel Brown," he said and the Colonel saluted. "On the way to the Ris ship I assume."

"Yes, I'm meeting my men there."

"I want to escort them to their 'quarters'," he said and smiled. "It should be interesting. Want to join me?"

Colonel Brown chuckled.

"Thanks for the invitation and I think I will."

They got to the airlock just it opened and marine guard in their armor became a more alert. Nick stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Captain Vajjar?"

"Yes," he said and they gripped arms.

"Captain Nicholas P. Wilde," he said and indicated the human beside him. "This is Colonel Brown and he is the commander of the marine contingent aboard."

"Captain Wilde, I'm a bit surprised to see you. You speak our language well. Colonel.

"Thank you. Please call me Nick," he said and smiled. "I've come to welcome you aboard and to escort you and your crew to your quarters."

"My crew is over a thousand."

"Not a problem. Your quarters are on the deck below this one. Come."

Nick led them down stairs at the rear of the landing bay to the entrance. He tapped the panel and the door opened. Then he indicated Vajjar to go ahead of him. Vajjar took a few steps in and stopped. Nick led him away from the door.

"This is like being home!"

Nick watched and some of the crew dropped to all four and trotted away. Others simply stopped near the door and stared. They really did look big cats, Nick thought.

"You like it?"

"Yes!"

"A few hundred of your people live here now plus a few other species," he said and pointed up.

"What are they?"

"The humans call them dragons. Their planet was wrecked and we rescued them. There are three gardens adjacent and they have the run of all of them. As you might guess that need a lot of room."

Nick noticed someone astride one of the dragons and whistled. One dragon tipped on a wing and then started down followed by another a moment later. They landed away from the Ris who'd stopped to watch. The riders slipped off their mounts and waited.

"Come Vajjar, I think you'll find this interesting," Nick said and led the way. "Eshu! Joan!"

They waved and Nick picked up the pace. A number of other Ris followed.

"Nick!" Joan said throwing herself into his arms and then kissing him. "You handsome Fox!"

"Eshu," he said and extended a hand.

He took it and shook. Then he looked at Ris Captain and took out his pad.

"Nick, I see you found more Ris," he said and extended a hand.

Vajjar took the proffered hand and shook it.

"I have not met your species before."

"That's not too surprising since my species comes from a system 110,000 light years from here," he said and his pad translated. "Our star is located in open space between the two galaxies. We were slaves to a predator species until we were rescued by crew of the Zootopia II. They marooned the predator species on the other habitual planet of our system."

Eshu smiled.

"I think they should have left those predators in the suspension chambers," Joan said putting an arm around Eshu. "They were actually using Eshu's people as food!"

The Ris Captain flinched and then looked at Nick. He sighed and looked at the Eshu and Joan.

"Come," Eshu said and put a hand of Vajjar's shoulder, "let me introduce you to the Dragons and I'll tell you our story."

"Well this should be interesting," Nick said to the Colonel and then followed.

* * *

As word of the arrival the Ris crew and the gathering in their garden spread and more people showed up. Already over a hundred dragons had arrived with passengers. They stayed where they landed letting the people come to them. A stage had been hastily assembled with a large screen behind it. Eshu and several of his people were on stage talking about themselves, their planet, and how they were rescued.

"Nick."

"Judy!" he said turning to his bunny. "Admiral, what are you doing here?"

His bunny rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"I came to see the party."

"Well then let's have a look around," he said and took her hand. "Looks like representatives of every species on the ship are here now."

"So how did you organize this?"

Nick grinned.

"It just sorta happened," he said and shrugged. "I guess since we're leaving tomorrow everyone just wanted to have a little fun."

His bunny smiled and then they walked toward the stage. Crew nodded, smiled, and stepped aside. They found an empty spot and sat on the ground.

"Nick! Judy!"

Joan hugged them both and then joined them.

"Looks like Eshu has almost everyone's attention," Judy said looking over the crew sitting around them. "The Dragons look pretty popular too."

People were clustered around the Dragons as they watched too. Eshu's presentation lasted another half an hour and then he joined them. Then food and drink were brought in and after the meal everyone relaxed. While they were eating pictures sent back from the probes of target solar system and new species where shown on the screen. Judy noticed people taking glances at her and the other Rabbits to compare with the new species. Once the presentation ended Judy stood and went to the stage.

"Our original mission when we originally came here to the Lesser Magellanic Cloud was to find our homeworld. I want to thank everyone who volunteered to help us. Now with Catherine's and the ship's AI's help we can show you pictures of our world."

The pictures and movies were images of her parent's Burrow and more general ones of BunnyBurrow itself. These were accompanied by voiceover by Judy describing each scene. Judy rejoined them and Nick stared at his bunny.

She watched herself get off the train and walk through the station looking at all different the animals. Then she was outside and looked to see Gazelle image in the screen. She missed her old college roommate and wished for thousandth time she was with them. Then there was her dumpy apartment and her first day at the ZPD.

"How?" he asked dumbfounded. "We had nothing except what that left us when woke up on the planet."

His bunny smiled and gave him a wink. She looked up to see her first meeting with Nick in the ice cream shop and laughed as did the crew. Some of the scenes were from her perspective and others his.

"Judy?"

"We had our memories," she said and smiled at her Fox. "All those times Catherine examined us she backed up the contents of our minds. And this is the result."

"But…"

"I'll admit I was a bit annoyed with her too, but when I saw this."

It was up to the point where Nick defended her from Bogo from her point of view. He felt his bunny's arms wrap around him.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for that," she said and kissed his cheek gently. "Nick that was the moment I fell in love with you."

They looked back at the screen. Then they were in the Skytram and Judy put a hand on his arm. Nick looked at her and in his eyes she was so beautiful. He smiled.

"And this was the moment…"

She leaned over and kissed him. A bit later they heard Ann and Sofia giggle and felt the kits crawl into their laps. They broke the kiss and looked at their kits.

"You didn't think we'd miss the premiere of your movie, did you?" Sofia said and winked.

They smiled and then sat back to watch.

* * *

"I think you should call Zootopia," Ann said and smiled. "It's already been downloaded 8,568 times so far. I can't wait till we get there. I really want to met Gazelle and Catherine … your mother and the Skunks! I don't understand why they didn't want you and Nick to get married."

Nick looked at his bunny.

"Well some animals thought it was wrong," Nick said.

"Look at Eshu and Joan," Ann said indicating the couple. "They are …" She blushed and then giggled. "uh … friends."

"Joan is now my mate," Eshu said and hugged her. "I have a great affection for her."

"I love him too."

"What about me?" Nick said and grinned.

"You never forget your first loves."

Joan leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"The pictures of your planet were interesting," Vajjar said joining the group. "How many intelligent species live on your planet?"

"Thousands," Judy said. "And all of them exist on or existed on Earth too as nonsentient animals."

"They must have come from Earth at some point in the distant past," Eshu said.

"I wonder how they all got to be sentient," Joan said. "I ready do want to meet Ben and compare him to my cheetahs."

"I wonder what my mother will think about that," Nick said and smiled. "Looks like the party starting to break up."

"Well we better get the kids to bed," Judy said and then looked around. "Where's Mike?"

"As soon as he seen the Dragons he made a beeline for them," Sofia said and looked around. "There he is."

He walked toward them with a dragon trailing. The group went to meet them.

"So I see you made a friend," Judy said and smiled.

"Mom, can I keep him?"

The Dragon was obviously not full grown, but still was quite large.

"I don't think he'll fit in your room," Judy said and patted him on the shoulder. "But you can visit him once in a while."

"It won't be the same," he said looking disappointed.

"I know."

"Judy, we'll take care of the kits," Joan said and winked. "Why don't you two go and relax."

There were knowing grins all around. Judy and her Fox hugged and kissed each kit and then saw them off.

* * *

"Well, now that we're alone what shall we do?"

"I have an idea," her Fox said and took her hand.

Twenty minutes later they were in Earth garden. The 'sun' was getting low in the 'sky' and they went by Joan house to see her cheetahs. Joan had told them that both females were pregnant and would deliver in a few months. They still were surprised that the large cats were so friendly. After playtime they retired to their favorite secluded spot. Nick lay down and patted the spot beside him.

"So what do you have in mind?" she asked and joined him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just this," he said pulling her close and putting his head next to hers. "I just want to hold you."

She made a noise of contentment and kissed his cheek.

"That's it."

"For now."

"And later?"

"We'll see."

For a while they just watched the 'sunset' and the 'moon' rise. He turned to her and she smiled.

"What?"

"Things have changed so much over the past year!"

His bunny chuckled.

"So what would you change?"

Her Fox was quiet for a while.

"Nothing really, but we were just street cops. Now we have so much responsibility."

"And we're good at it," she said and gave a coy look. "Does that surprise you?"

"Actually it does just a bit."

She laughed and cuffed him lightly.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde you are a damn smart Fox!"

He smiled and even blushed a bit. Judy kissed him and her Fox pulled her closer. Then her Fox unhooked her top and his tongue found a nipple. Judy sucked in a breath and then she felt her Fox's hand trace her spine and squeezed her tail. Her back arched.

"Nick!" she cried out.

Then he slid off her shorts and rolled her over so they fit like spoons. She felt one of her Fox's hands on her belly making lazy circles and the other squeeze her breast. His hand slipped lower and touched her sex. She bit her lip and felt him nip the back of her neck. Then his tip of his erection slipped inside her and began to swell. She cried out as tender delicate flesh tore as her Fox began to gently thrust into her. His jaws closed around her neck and gently squeezed. She gasped with pleasure.

Then he released her and rolled her onto her hand and knees. She felt her Fox's hands on her hips and she pushed back as he pushed into her and her internal muscles squeezed his erection. She heard him grunt and then felt his full weight press her down. His head rested on her shoulder and she turned hers to kiss him. He smiled at her and then rested head between her ears. She giggled and felt him lick the back of her neck. Then the pressure from his jaws returned.

She felt a growl begin in his chest and her Fox sped up. Time seemed to fade away as her eyes closed and the universe shrank to the pleasure of their love making. Later her Fox tensed and the pressure of his jaws increased. Her Fox released her and the growl erupted. Then she shuddered and felt her Fox's warmth spread inside her. When their breathing and heart rates returned to normal her Fox rolled on his side and held her. They were now joined body, mind, and spirit. She always enjoyed this closeness after they made love almost as much as she did actually making love with her Fox. After that their warm overcame them, their breathing slowed, and they both slept.

The 'sun' was just peaking over the horizon when Judy woke. She tried to stretch, but she was held in her Fox's arms.

"Nick … Nick."

"Hmmmm…"

"I'm a virgin."

* * *

Captain Wilde entered the bridge and sat in 'The Chair' and was followed a minute later by the Admiral. She took the seat beside him.

"Navigation," he said.

"Sir, course is set and we will enter FTL in twenty seconds," Sofia said and smiled to herself. "We will arrive one light year above the plane of the ecliptic of the target system in 523 seconds."

The Zootopia II vanished into the other dimension and arrived one second early.

"Admiral, message from Leader Lax."

"Please put her through," the Admiral said.

"Admiral Wilde, we arrived on time and are on station one light year below the plane of the ecliptic."

"Excellent," she said. "We'll remain here two days to continue the survey of this system. Then we shall contact them. Are you in contact with the probes currently in system?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We're launching more probes now."

"As are we."

"Let us know if anything interesting happens and we'll do the same. Out."

For the next twenty hours nothing interest did happen. Between their two ships they found 873 ships either docked, in orbit, or in transit between the systems twelve planets, three asteroid belts, and ort cloud. 527 of those ships were small to medium asteroid miners, another 207 were cargo haulers, and the rest were different types of military ships.

"They do have quite a large military for just one star system," Nick said to no one in particular.

"Sir, I've been monitoring their communications and seems like their society is clan based. So one clan is the military, another are the miners, and third would be let's say government workers."

The sloths at the DMV came to Nick's mind and he smiled.

"Sir, FTL signature!"

"Anyone we know?" Nick asked and sat up straighter.

"No sir," the tech said. "The way this reads the ship could only travel one light year per day. It's emerging 5 light minutes away. I read an internal explosion. Ship's power fluctuating. This is not one of the bunny ships."

"I guess we better rescue them," he said and looked to Sofia.

"They aren't moving at light speed like we would be coming out of FTL, but they are moving at ten percent of it," Sofia said. "It's going to take us 57 minutes to match velocity and catch up to them. There are ships within 3 light days of us and will see the light and radiation of that ship dropping out of FTL. Once we move the bunnies are going to see us too eventually."

Nick smiled again and felt the ship's engines come to life.

"Message from Leader Lax."

"Put her on."

"Captain Wilde, it looks like you've found something interesting."

"Yes, we did," Nick said and sighed. "Please stay where you are. We've getting underway to rescue them. We'll keep you updated. Out."

"Sir, a signal coming from the target ship," the communications tech said. "I'm assuming that it's an SOS."

"I want to bring that ship aboard, but not if it's a hazard," Nick said and turned to the tech. "Keep an eye on it."

"Yes sir!"

The first thirty minutes passed and the Zootopia II quickly gained ground on the damaged ship.

"Sofia, how we doing?"

"On course and on schedule. We will be along side in 27 minutes."

"How's that ship looking?"

"Sir, its power fluctuations have ceased, but it showing no signs of slowing."

"Also, when we get close scan its crew," Nick said. "I don't want any surprises from the civilization destroyers."

Another 20 minutes passed and now they could scan the interior of the damaged ship.

"That's impossible!"

Nick turned and looked at the tech.

"Sorry sir," she said.

"Just tell me."

"Sir, the crew on that ship they're Eshu's people."

* * *

Before the damaged ship was brought aboard several smaller ships were sent out to inspect it. The engine room was found to be open to space and several of its crew were seen alive in space suits. The airlock of one of the ships was positioned before the hole and they launched themselves into it. Once they were all aboard the ship returned to the Zootopia II. Small probes were then launched and then guided into the engine room to determine the condition of the engines and the ship in general.

"Catherine," Nick said looking at the vixen that now looked exactly like his mother, "can we bring it aboard?"

"Yes."

"And the ones that were rescued?"

"They are in decontamination and will be released in twenty minutes."

Nick looked and saw that Eshu and Joan had arrived.

"Come on," Nick said and led them to his office. "We have a few questions."

"Judy!" she said and hugged the Rabbit. "I heard we rescued a ship."

"And it was crewed by Eshu's people," Nick said looking at him.

"That's impossible!"

Nick was surprised at his outburst.

"You'll get to meet them in twenty minutes."

"Nick, Judy I know no one had ever left our system!"

"How?" Judy asked.

"They would have bragged about it and our predators would've never crew a ship with animals!"

"But…" Judy began.

"Eshu, your people are not animals!" Joan yelled and shook him. "Don't you ever say that again!"

She poked him in the chest with each word. Then she hugged him fiercely and slowly returned it. Judy looked at her Fox and smiled.

"Eshu, Joan let's go meet them," Judy said.

"I would like some of my people to meet them too."

"Just tell them to meet us here in twenty minutes," Nick said and send the location to Eshu pad.

"Thanks Nick," he said and tapped on his pad for a minute and then looked up. "I think everyone wants to meet them."

"Well just tell them we'll bring them there."

"OK," he said as he finished typing. "Let's go."

* * *

Since the crew from the Zootopia II had contact with the aliens they'd rescued everyone aboard that ship and the ship itself had to be decontaminated. This was a standard procedure with contacting a new alien species until it was determined that said species didn't carry any disease vectors which could harm any other species contacted in the past. Most disease vectors evolved to attack the species on its world and when a species from another world were introduced the disease vectors simply couldn't infect them and vise versa. But no chances were taken.

To say they were surprised when they met they six different species that crewed the ship that rescued them would have been an understatement. They'd come to this system to meet the first alien race they'd discovered aboard they're first FTL capable ship. Now they were having a first contact with six species at once none of which were the species which inhabited this system. Of the six species two were obviously carnivores, three were herbivores like them, and the one without fur was undetermined. They all spoke different languages, but they seemed to understand each other. Then they noticed they all wore earpieces.

"Shouldn't we try to talk to them?" one of the crew asked. "They did rescue us."

"Yes," the Chief Engineer said. "We should at least thank them."

"Which one is the leader?"

"There is only one furless person and it's female."

Stephanie was a bit surprised to see one of Eshu's people – they needed a species name, she thought – approaching her with his palms up. She'd been to their garden and met Eshu and Joan. As a species she thought they were quite handsome. It would be an interesting first contact since they just finished showering. She was still wet and hadn't dressed yet. She wondered why that they chose her. Soon enough he stood before her and she placed her hands atop his. He was just a bit taller than she was and had blue eyes. Then she slowly took one of his hands and placed over her heart.

"Stephanie."

The Chief Engineer was surprised that this alien female had accepted him so easily. She'd placed her hands on his and then taken one placing it over her heart. He could feel it beating, but he thought the feel of furless flesh was strange. Then she'd said a word and he guessed it might be her name.

"Stephanie," he repeated slowly and took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Suas."

Her lips turned up and he looked into her green eyes.

"Suas," he said and then she hugged him.

Then he heard his crewmates' comments and snickers. So he returned the hug somewhat glad that he was unmated. Her crewmates came a bit closer, but didn't seem aggressive or even worried that she being held by an alien. Then he heard her speaking again and guessed that she might be getting similar types of comments as he was from his crewmates. His crewmates now came forward too and mingled with the aliens. Then he smelled blood.

Stephanie felt him return the hug and the tickle of his fur on her skin. His muscles tightened and she felt his strength. Then she felt his claws prick her skin and knew blood trickled down her back. She heard him inhale sharply and release her. She caught his hand and saw each claw was tipped in red. Green eyes meet blue ones and she padded his arm.

"Stephanie, you're bleeding!" a Ris exclaimed.

"I know and it was an accident," she said and led him to the aid station outside the shower room.

Suas looked at her back surprised at the blood and then he looked at his other hand. He'd injured her! Another of the furless one waited in the room wearing a biohazard suit and looked surprised when they entered. The female turned and showed the other twelve perfect punctures across her back with blood running from each. He watched as her back was cleaned and the bleeding soon stopped. Then within a short time the punctures were gone! She led him to a sink to wash his hands and while he did he watched her clothe herself.

She led him back to the others and noticed that decontamination was complete.

"Well I wonder who's going to be waiting for us."

* * *

Judy smiled at her Fox as a human and one of Eshu's people stepped through the door. The human's eyes went wide when she saw the Admiral saluted still holding the furry hand. The alien looked at her and cocked his head. Judy's ears went up and recognition dawn on his face. Judy smiled.

"Ensign Stephanie Roberts ma'am."

Judy returned the salute and smiled.

"Seems like you've made a friend Ensign Roberts."

"This is Suas."

"Suas," Eshu said stepping into view with Joan.

Eshu saw utter shock on Suas' face. He smiled and squeezed Joan's hand.

"Who are you?" Suas said to the fellow Mellin.

"Name is Eshu."

"Eshu, he isn't speaking your language," Judy said.

"It's a very old form of our language that I studied several years ago, but I've never actually spoken it and apparently they have changed it over time. This is going to be interesting."

"How did you get here?" Suas asked.

By this time crew from both ships had filtered out and stood in the hall. The Marines guarding the Admiral moved closer to her and the Captain. Eshu and Joan moved to stand by Judy and extended a hand. Suas took it and looked at Joan.

"Speak slowly. Our speech different. This my mate Joan."

Eshu saw the surprise on his face and smiled.

"Obviously she 'Human' like Stephanie," he said and pointed to the female holding Suas' hand. "Come we go your ship. Crew come to where we live. Many us there. Others too."

* * *

"Captain!" Suas said catching him as he exited the shuttle. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Chief Engineer," he began and looked at Stephanie. "This person is …"

"She is the first one of the crew I met that rescued us from the engine room. They have many species on the ship including Mellin."

She extended her hands palms up and the Mellin Captain touched palms to hers.

"Stephanie."

"Obgu."

"How is that possible?"

"Sir, I have no idea, but the one I spoke to – his name was Eshu – spoke our language, but not very well."

"Where is he?"

"He must gotten on another transport."

"What is the state of our FTL engine?"

"Sir, the explosion destroyed it. We're stuck here and we're lucky they rescued us. If they hadn't we'd have never had time to slow down and get back too this system before we'd died."

Another shuttle pulled into the station and disgorged its passengers. Sofia noticed the large number of Eshu's people in the station and took out her pad. On second thought she'd been learning their language and decided to try it out.

"Hello," she said to the closest two and they turned to her. "Why are you all here?" They stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" They shrugged and she held her hands palms up in the traditional greeting. They touched palms. "Sofia." They said their names. "You must be crew off that ship." They stared at her again. Then she saw another human standing next to two of them. She walked toward them and the two she'd attempted to speak to followed. "Hello."

The woman turned and Sofia could tell that she recognized her.

"You're Sofia, the Admiral's daughter!"

"My curse."

They both laughed.

"Ensign Stephanie Roberts."

"Where's mom and Nick?"

"They took a different shuttle for security reasons."

Sofia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I assume this is the crew off the ship we rescued."

"Yes," she said and indicated the person beside her. "This is Suas and Obgu. I was on one of the small ships and we rescued them."

"And you made friends," Sofia said and then greeted them giving her name.

"Yes," she said and blushed. "Eshu's the only one who can understand them."

"Where's Eshu?"

"With your mother, I think."

"They should've been her first or Eshu should have traveled with them. Let's take them to the garden. At least there they'll be more comfortable."

The Captain watched they two females talk and looked to Suas.

"I've no idea, sir."

Then Obgu was surprised when Sofia took his hand.

"Sir, I think we'd better follow."

"At least they're friendly."

"Yes sir," Suas said and smiled.

The Marine guards assumed since it was the Admiral's daughter she was under orders and followed making sure that none of the aliens wandered off. They arrived at the door and Sofia opened it indicating that Obgu and Suas should precede them.

"This is fun part," Sofia said and looked at Stephanie.

Obgu and Suas just stood by the door and stared. Sofia and Stephanie giggled and guided them aside.

"Suas, this is impossible!"

"To do this this ship must be enormous!"

"It was large enough to take our ship inside."

"Obgu, Suas," Sofia said and pointed up.

Obgu and Suas both stared open mouthed. On the perches were the largest living things they'd ever seen.

"Dragons," Stephanie said to Suas pointing.

They heard and saw Sofia whistle and watched a flying dragon descend with several Mellin riding on its back! Sofia walked away from the gathering group and the dragon landed before her. They watched as she hugged it and the three Mellin and two Rabbits dismounted.

"So these are our people from the rescued ship," one of the riders said.

"They don't speak your language," Sofia said and they stared at her. "I tried to speak to them and didn't understand a word. You understand me, don't you?"

"You do say some words oddly, but yes we do."

"We understand you too," one Rabbit said perfectly in Eshu's tongue.

Sofia smiled and led them to Obgu and Suas.

* * *

When the shuttle stopped Judy looked out at the empty station.

"Why aren't they here?" she asked looking at one of her armored marine guards. He was silent for a moment. "Apparently your daughter arrived and led them to the garden."

"And the guards just followed along."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "They thought the Admiral might've contacted her and..."

"Come on let's go find them!"

When they entered it looked like all the residences had turned out to greet their long lost brothers and sisters. Judy just had to smile. It looked like they were going to have another party. Then she looked at her Fox and he shook his head and held out his hands.

"You can't blame this one on me."

Judy chuckled.

* * *

Two days later one of the native ships did notice them and started to move. Captain Wilde jumped the Zootopia II a light minute behind them and then came to a complete stop. Since the probes had been in their system for months a complete translation of the native language had be downloaded into Nick and Judy's minds. Judy and representatives of each species sat in the Mellin Garden where their images would be broadcast from.

"Greetings, I am Admiral Judith Wilde aboard the Zootopia II. We are a coalition of three dozen races who wish to open relations with your government."

It was interesting to watch. Exactly one minute later the native ship began to turn in a wide arc to return to their position. Two minutes later they received a return signal from the native ship.

The surprised face of a Rabbit appeared on the monitor. Judy smiled.

"You look like one of us!"

"I think our races many be related."

Judy knew her response would take a minute to return, but kept answering the other Rabbit's questions anyway. As time passed the time lag became shorter until they agreed to resume when their ships rendezvoused. Before the ship was allowed to dock it was thoroughly scanned and once it was docked it was surrounded by a containment field which would withstand any explosion. After going through decontamination three Rabbits stepped through the hatch. Judy knew that they were definitely Rabbits after reading the report on their medical examination. But they were two feet taller and much more wirily than any Rabbit on Zootopia. Also, report showed that this race had been genetically altered at some point in the past.

"You are Admiral Wilde."

"Yes."

"I am Captain Kanin."

"Welcome aboard the Zootopia II," Judy said. "This is Captain Wilde. He is the Captain of this ship and my husband." Judy smiled at the surprise on the Rabbits face. "This is Captain Vajjar. He is a Ris and discovered your planet. We have much to discuss and I would like the rest of your crew to join us once they have finished decontamination."

The three Rabbits stepped aside to confer.

"It is acceptable," Captain Kanin said.

* * *

Three hours later the Mellin Garden had 200 visitors. Judy and representatives of each species sat on the grass under large trees.

"We have a method of FTL communication which will let you communicate with your government."

"What are your intentions?" Captain Kanin asked. "You explained about this Civilization Destroyers and showed us Dragon World and your seemingly one sided battles with them."

"We wish you to join us and help save other civilizations. Your ships will be upgraded with FTL engines and weapons. Also, we would like you help with the survey of all the stars in this galaxy to find new civilizations and the search for my homeworld. Of course, the Explorers will contact you at some point in the future." Judy indicated in Explorer who nodded. "Soon new ships will arrive from the other galaxy to join us and some of those species will want to establish relations with you too. We upgraded the Ris' industry and we will do the same for yours. The Mellin came here to meet your people." She indicated Captain Obgu. "You could send ships to other star systems to setup colonies in this galaxy or the other ones nearby. It's up to you what you want to do, but I'll tell you one thing if the Civilization Destroyers find you they will exterminate you."

Captain Kanin looked thoughtful.

"The way you lay it out we really don't have a choice."

"Well you can say no to all of it and we'll leave," the Admiral said and shrugged. "We'll still protect you, but if they do attack it'll take time for us to get here and in that time they'll do a great deal of damage."

"I'll talk to my government and at least ask them to let you visit our world and talk to our leaders."

* * *

From the surface of their planet it looked to the average citizen like their world had gained a new moon. The government made an announcement they'd been contacted by a group of advanced alien races and shown Judy's picture first. Something familiar helped the calm the public. Since they really could keep it secret they did show pictures of the others beginning with the herbivores.

"Judy remember not to let all they fame go to your head," Nick said and grinned. "I can also just see all those bucks lusting for you!" Judy gave him the finger and he laughed. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" she said and looked up for a moment. Then she looked at him. "Yes. Yes, I do, but some days I wonder why!"

Nick laughed and took her in his arms. She poked her Fox in the ribs and he kissed his bunny. Sofia came in, watched them for a while, and then cleared her throat.

"When we get to Zootopia Nick you're going to have to introduce me some of your friends."

Nick laughed.

"I have a cousin who's a lawyer," Nick said and winked. "James is almost as handsome as me."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"We'd better get going," Judy said and pushed her Fox ahead of her.

The flight down was normal with Judy as pilot and Catherine her copilot. When they touched down she could see the TV cameras and Judy stuck her head out the window and waved. She could feel several billion eyes on her from the five habitual worlds in this system. They pushed a set of stairs up to the airlock and she followed by Nick walked down the stairs waving. Then they were led to a reviewing stand where their leader would speak and then she would.

As she listened her communicator when off.

"Admiral," Leader Lax begin, "we're just detected a probe drop out of FTL with a Civilization Destroyer signature."

"Our first piece of good luck," Judy said and smiled. "Send your friend with his nice new shiny ship to follow it back and tell him only to observe and then report back."

"Good news?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

The speech ended and she was invited to say a few words. She stepped up to the podium and smiled.

"Today is a good day!" she began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 13

In fact it had been a good day and then even a better week! Within that week they had reached agreements with both the Rabbit civilization and Mellin one too. Both civilizations' military and industry would be provided with upgrades just as the Ris' had. In fact since the Ris were now the most advanced civilization in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud they would take them both 'under their wing' to help upgrade them. At first there had been a just a bit of friction between the races – the Ris being obviously predators and the other two prey. The Rabbits had never had to deal with predators since that had been introduced to their solar system by an unknown race and the Mellin had subdued all their predatory animals so far in the past they were simply old stories in books. With the help of Eshu and the Rabbits aboard the Zootopia II working as go betweens the three civilizations were able to find common ground to work together.

Also, during that week they had found the first of the civilization destroyers' colony worlds. That system now had over a hundred of the most stealthy probes that the Zootopia II had in its arsenal. Every ship that left that system had a probe following it and when it reached its destination it reported back. Several civilizations were discovered and then saved by the timely intervention of an Alliance ship. With probes in the targeted system the Zootopia II's AI was able to infiltrate into every computer in the system and make several subtle changes in all of them. Also, when any of the modified computers networked with any other the same changes were made. So when an armada was being assembled to attack the Rabbit system the alliance fleet was waiting.

Captain Wilde sat and watched the screen.

"Ensign…"

"Five minutes," Sofia said and smiled.

The Captain sighed and sat back in his seat. His fingers drummed on the armrest claws clicking on the metal controls. The Ensign looked back at her Captain and cleared her throat. He looked at her and she looked at his hand.

Then the Admiral reached up and put a hand on his arm. On time the twenty ships appeared.

"Now," the Admiral said.

A signal was broadcast from every ship in the system. Then all of the enemy ships slowed and came to a stop.

"Well that was easy," Nick said and chuckled. "Ensign please get us underway to nearest ship."

Other alliance ships docked with the enemy ships and started to unload the unconscious crews.

"They don't even trust their own people," the ship's AI said. "As you know every ship has knock out gas just in case the crew mutinies. I simply modified their computers so it could be activated externally."

"And now we have twenty new ships fully intact and really to be upgraded," the Ensign said and then went back to maneuvering the ship.

"Then we can distribute them to our newest allies," Judy said.

Ten minutes later the ship was brought inside the Zootopia II. Then the crew was then transferred to a POW ship to be taken to a far distant planet where all the others had been taken. There wasn't any need for guards since the POWs were allowed to go any were they wished once they were dropped there. They were provided with the basic necessities and then left to their own devices. A ship was left in orbit just to make sure that they couldn't somehow be rescued.

* * *

There was still a month left until the ships from the Milky Way arrived and Judy was hoping they would've found all the Civilization Destroyers' worlds once those new ships were upgraded. If not, they would have to wait. She wanted to take them all down in one swift stoke. Then the probes found a second colony, and after that the discoveries seemed to only accelerate. She thought that too much success wasn't always a good thing. Judy knew that the fleet would be able to defeat their ships, but then they would have to deal with the populations of at least fifty worlds. And they held people who would all fight to the death because they thought they were better than everyone else. She now held the life or death of an entire species in her hands.

She sat in the conference room and waited for the representatives of their allies and her captains to enter either physically or virtually. She looked at her ship's AI who had taken the form a beautiful vixen much as Catherine had over a year ago now. Then she smiled as she saw Nick glance at vixen and when he noticed his bunny's smile he quickly looked away. Nick would always be Nick and she reached under the table and squeezed his hand. When everyone was present she stood.

"Well as you can see we now can easily defeat their ships and our AI now informs me we can do the same thing to their planetary defenses too. We still don't know if we've have found all their worlds yet. They must know by now that some of their ships have not been returned from their missions. So far we've been successfully stopping any attacks on civilizations when we learn of them and have stopped six since we found their first colony. Also, from our AIs successful infiltration into their computer systems we now have a complete list of locations of civilizations they have destroyed in the past. Fortunately they have only been doing this for the last 10 years, but only at this faster pace for the last two years."

"I'm going to order each of these solar systems to be scanned by probes to see if any intelligent life remains and if there are still people they be rescued. I will ask for volunteers." Every one of her Captains' hands went up and she smiled. "I don't want to spread out fleet too thin, but I would ask our two allies to contribute some of their in system ships which can be towed through FTL to those systems." Everyone looked to the Rabbit and Mellin representatives who nodded. "We've given you both twelve of the newly captured ships, but they won't be ready for use for …"

The Admiral looked to the AI.

"The upgrades will be completed within a week and new crews will take several weeks to train even though parts of the crew will be made of veterans from other ships."

"The next problem is once we'd defeated them in space and restricted them to their worlds what do with them?" The Admiral said and looked at the Explorer. "I remember you told me in another meeting that you've had to face similar situations in the past and your solution was to restrict them to their planet or solar systems. What was the result?"

"Most of them ended up destroying themselves," the Explorer said looking a bit uncomfortable.

Could she handle twenty billion deaths on her conscience? The answer to that was no. But if she did nothing many more intelligent species would die. And what her homeworld? And her parents, siblings, and friends? And all the other animals living on her planet? She guessed what she'd read was true. With great power comes great responsibility. So she found another solution. One species of essentially insane people against the lives of people of hundreds of other species in this galaxy alone. Weighing her options the answer was obvious.

"Please explain our plan," she said looking to the AI.

"On two of their worlds are facilities which contain fertilized ova to be used as backups in case something happens to their species. We will attack all their worlds simultaneously and disable all their ships and planetary defenses. Then these other two will be occupied and the contents of these facilities will be removed. Then on all their worlds nanotech will be introduced which render their entire race sterile. Then we will bring these ova to term recreating the race without the brainwashing of their religion."

"But that's …" the Explorer began.

"Humane," The Admiral said. "They will remain one generation longer and then they will all be gone. In the mean time we will raise the next generation. Or would you rather we repeat your people's mistakes and watch this race destroy itself as the others have in the past?"

"That hasn't happened every time."

The Ship AI turned to the Explorer.

"Of the 2107 times something similar to this has happened and the species have been quarantined they have destroyed themselves or rendered their worlds uninhabitable 1978 times."

Judy stared at the Explorer.

"So 94.3% of the time you failed," she said. "So which of our solutions is the more humane?"

The Explorer sat back in his seat looking exasperated.

"I'm sure some of you have questions."

There were a few, but no one seemed to object.

"So how many agree with this plan?"

* * *

For the next month probes visited the 102 systems where Civilizations Destroyers had committed genocide. In only three of those systems individuals were found alive.

"Judy?"

She looked at her Fox and smiled. Nick knew his bunny well enough to recognize a forced smile. He pulled her close and just held her. She put head on her Fox's shoulder and sighed.

"It's just so disheartening," she said snuggling closer. "Nick, I really thought we'd find more."

"Fluff, I did too," he said petting her. "I have an idea." His bunny looked up and purple eyes met green ones. "Why don't we visit one those other 99 worlds?"

"To pay our respects?"

"Yes, he said and his bunny hugged him. "Once the war's over we should do that for all those worlds."

"Maybe we should colonize on each of those worlds once they are made habitable again."

"To bring life back to those worlds would be our best way to pay our respects."

Judy hugged her Fox again.

* * *

"Catherine, please take to the target system whenever you're ready."

Exactly 28 seconds later they entered FTL.

"We will arrive in 307 seconds."

On time they arrived one half light year above the plane of the ecliptic. The probe assigned to this system pinged the ship's AI and then dumped its data.

"Arrival was successful," Catherine said. "All systems are functioning nominally. This is first system identified in the civilization destroyer's records to have been 'cleansed.' It occurred 3742 days ago. The planet atmosphere has almost returned to its previous state."

"And there are no signs of intelligent life?" the Eshu asked.

"The probe reports none," sensor tech said. "Some plants have regrown and some small animals have survived." The sensor tech looked Eshu. "This planet wasn't hit quite as hard as yours sir."

Eshu put a arm around Joan and turned to the Admiral.

"I'm guessing you want to go down with us."

"Yes."

"Catherine, when will be in orbit of the planet?"

"54 minutes ma'am."

* * *

The drop ship set down with only a slight bump. Judy watched from the pilot's seat as the other two drop ships set down on either side of hers. The ramps lowered and the APCs carrying her marines rolled out. The engines were spinning down as Catherine when through the shutdown checklist. Judy stared at her for a moment and smiled. Catherine glanced over as she finished.

"Admiral."

"I was just thinking how much you look like Nick's mother."

"Nick has told me the same thing."

"Even your personalities are similar."

"I think I'd like to meet her."

"Trust me you will."

Judy and Catherine unbuckled their straps and then they moved to the rear of the drop ship. She entered the APC and sat by Nick. Catherine sat on the other side of him and Anne, Mike, and Sofia across from them. The ramp lowered and they lined behind the others.

"Their capital city was located only thirty miles from here," Catherine said and pointed to the East. "All the major cities were struck in the first attacks and then they brought down their troop and killed the survivors. They finished their operations within a local month."

"All this information was in their files we recovered from the colony," Judy said.

"Yes," Catherine said. "There wasn't any information on their other colonies or homeworld. We only found those with the probes following their ships."

Judy noticed others listening too. This information wasn't a secret and was publicly available on the Fleet's internet. The APCs started to move and Judy watched as they passed saw several miles of destroyed houses and small buildings. She saw the horrified expressions on her human kit's faces and went to hug them. Within 30 minutes they pulled up to the edge of a crater. To get a better view several people had climbed atop the APCs and Judy and family followed them. It was several miles across and about a half mile deep. Everything within ten miles of the rim was completely flattened. She could've landed closer, but she wanted her everyone to get a first hand view of the destruction as they moved closer to the epicenter of the explosion. Video of the damage was taken and then subsequently distributed to the fleet.

She saw that the memorial was being unloaded and hopped down. Her family soon followed and they helped position it on the rim. It was bolted down and she read the inscription which was written in all the Alliance languages. The language of this species would be added later once they recovered enough information to translate it. Within a few hours landings would be make across this planet to learn more about this species. She read the inscription aloud.

"This memorial commemorates the Yoth race that lived on this world. We the Alliance races are saddened by their loss and will punish those who destroyed them."

The crew stood for silent for a few minutes and Judy and her family said a prayer together. Then they reboarded the APCs and made their way back to the drop ship. Then Judy flew them to one of the larger places where plants had regrown. This again was to show people of the Alliance the damage that was caused by the bombardment of this world and that it was beginning to heal itself. At the end of day they returned to the ship.

* * *

When Nick's shift ended he went back to their cabin to find his bunny playing with their kits. He sat down across from her and started tickling one.

"We don't do this often enough, do we?" her Fox said and looked into purple eyes. "Look how big they they've gotten."

"No we don't, but from now on let's try to be together as a family more often, OK?"

"Sure Fluff," he said and kissed his bunny.

The kits all stood up and watched them. One, Nick thought it was Becky, walked over and laid her head against his muzzle.

"Dada," she said in a clear voice.

Nick watched tears come from his bunny's eyes and then he felt his eyes grow a bit moist too. Nick picked up Becky and hugged her. A moment later he felt his bunny hugging him and the other five kits in his lap.

"Nick, she spoke!"

"Well of course she did," he said and chuckled. "She has those good Wilde genes and she smart just like her Dada."

He held up his daughter and gave her another lick. She giggled.

"Dada."

He looked at his bunny and winked.

"Say mama."

"Dada."

"Say mama."

"Dada."

Nick looked at his bunny and shrugged. Judy rolled her eyes.

"She knows her dada is most handsome Fox in the galaxy."

His bunny giggled. Then both their communicators went off. He looked at his bunny's face and touched her arm.

"Please let me," he said and answered. "Captain Wilde."

Of course the Admiral only heard half the conversation.

Listening…

"That's interesting."

Listening…

"Four months!"

Listening…

"Thank you for letting me know. Keep an eye on it and please give a complete briefing in the morning. If anything changes before then please contact me."

The Admiral looked him with a smile.

"Apparently we're getting a visitor and they came the long way."

* * *

It took a day to get the space station into orbit and all the survey crews to the surface. Admiral Wilde sat in her office doing paperwork when she received a call.

"Admiral."

"Lax!" she exclaimed. "I glad to hear from you!"

Leader Lax looked surprised for a moment and then smiled.

"Judy, how are things going?" she asked. "Why do all the interesting things happen to you?"

"Are you bored?" she asked and Leader Lax smiled. "Well I was thinking that we just might need a bit of help. Interested?"

"I can be there in eight hours."

"It'll be just like old times!"

* * *

It took six hours rendezvous with the new ship. Since it was decelerating the Zootopia II couldn't just match speed with it. They had catch up to it and decelerate at the same rate. In the fourth hour they were joined by Leader Lax. Once this was achieved contact was attempted by laser pulses, simple radio, and flashing the external lights on both ships. None of these methods worked. Then drop ships were sent out from both ships to board it.

"Admiral, Captain I strongly advise against this," Colonel Brown said as they docked. "Your complaint is duly noted. Colonel, we're not going in with yours and Lax's marines. Just secure ship and then you can escort us aboard."

The Colonel sighed.

"Yes, ma'am."

Twenty minutes later the six marines took them aboard and into what Judy guessed to be a cargo hold.

"Lax!" Judy said and then hugged her their armor clanking. "So you couldn't resist either."

"Judy, Nick, it's good to see you both!"

Then Judy noticed heavily armed marines from her ship and even more heavily armed ones from Lax's ship staring at each other.

"I hope all these all these weapons are safed," she said in multiple languages stepping between them.

The Colonel looked at his counterpart and sighed.

"We found the crew," Colonel said and pointed.

To Judy they looked like several dozen coffins bolted to the floor. James, Joan, and several of the Explorer Doctors went forward to examine them.

"Déjà Vu," Judy said to the Colonel. "That would be the human expression, wouldn't it?"

"Close enough," the Colonel said.

"Judy?" Lax said on a private channel.

"This reminded me of the Space Station over Eshu's planet."

"Yes, I guess it does," Lax said remembering the video.

Catherine and ship's AI had gone to the bridge and after half an hour reported that they had control of the ship computer.

"Good," she said. "Please dock this ship as we discussed."

Two minutes later they felt the engines cutoff and simulated gravity went away. Judy felt her armor's magnets attach to the floor and then its internal artificial gravity activated.

"Catherine, how long until we're docked?" The Admiral asked.

"32 minutes Admiral."

"This is a Yoth ship."

"Yes Admiral."

"Now I'm going to have to tell them their entire race has been murdered."

* * *

Judy sat in the Mellin Garden waiting for the Yoth Captain to wake. At least when she and Joan did this for Eshu he already knew his world had been destroyed before he'd awakened. This time she'd elected to do this alone.

She woke and immediately knew even before she opened her eyes she wasn't aboard her ship or on her planet. The air smelled different and as was the gravity. The blanket she lay on wasn't smooth and she could feel something crinkle under it. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. The color wasn't the right shade of blue and light was a bit too dim.

"Good, you're awake," came a voice.

She looked toward the sound and the voice belonged to a 'person' wasn't Yoth. She sat up a bit too fast feeling dizzy. This 'person' with the long mobile ears was almost immediately beside her with a hand on her back.

"How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy."

Only then did she realize the 'person' spoke in the Yoth language. She looked into the purple eyes and for some reason she could feel that something was wrong. Then she felt a hand on hers and the 'person' sat before her.

"Do you feel better now? Would you like some water? Or something to eat? I have some food from your ship."

"Maybe some water," she said and Judy handed a bottle to her. "My name is Faon."

She opened the bottle and took a sip. Then it dawned on her.

"My ship!"

"Its fine and so is your crew."

"Where are we?"

Judy squeezed her hand.

"I'm Admiral Judith Wilde and you're aboard my flagship the Zootopia II."

"What's happened?"

She was perceptive, Judy thought.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but as far as we can tell everyone on your world is dead."

Faon slumped forward and Judy caught her and then hesitantly hugged the Yoth.

"This wasn't natural, was it?"

"No."

"Who did this?"

"We call them the Civilization Destroyers. So far they have murdered 102 worlds, and we've stopped them several dozen times since we discovered what they were doing. Recently we found their homeworld and all their colony worlds. Very soon we will make sure they will never do this again."

"I hope you kill them all!"

"We intend to render their entire race sterile."

Faon smiled.

"I had family in suspension as did my crew."

"We haven't found anyone in suspension on your world."

"They're in a facility on one the larger asteroids. We took them there when before we left the system."

"I wonder if it's possible they might've overlooked it!"

* * *

Six hours later the Zootopia II was in the process of loading suspension tubes into its medical bays. 1012 Yoth were found and would soon be revived. A new garden would soon be under construction as soon as they returned to the Yoth homeworld. Their planet would still not be habitable for several years even with the Explorer's advanced terraforming technology. The Yoth decided that they would stay on the Zootopia II and become part of its crew for now.

"Judy, Lax thank you both for helping us!" Faon said and hugged each in turn. "And for giving us a place to live. I didn't realize how much damage there was to our world until I saw it for myself."

"We both glad to help," Lax said looking at Judy.

"The Mellin want your people to stay in their garden until yours has been completed," Judy said and smiled. "Have you spoken to Eshu yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Eshu is currently in the Earth garden," Judy said checking her pad. "Come on. I'll take you."

Five minutes later they stood at the entrance to the garden.

"These gardens are just amazing," Faon said looking toward the setting 'sun.' "Come on. Joan's house is up on that hill. See it?"

"Yes."

Faon stopped looking at the animal coming toward them.

"Judy, I didn't know they had animals loose in the gardens."

"Yes, they all do," she said and went ahead greet to the male cheetah. "Most only have only prey animals, but this one has a few predators."

"They aren't dangerous?"

"No, these are quite friendly."

"We had predators on our world, but we had reserves where they lived."

The predator in question was now in Judy's lap having its stomach scratched.

"Come over here. He loves to be petted. Let him sniff your hand."

"What's that sound its making?"

"That means he's contented."

A minute later Faon was doing something she'd never contemplated – playing with a large predator. All the way to the house then male cheetah rubbed against their legs and purred. Joan and Eshu were coming out of the house when they arrived.

"Judy!" Joan yelled and then looked at her companion. "Good to see you and I see you brought one of our new residents. I see you introduced her to our resident predators too. Did he behave himself?"

Judy translated and Eshu got out his pad setting it up to translate.

"This is Faon," Judy said. Faon, this is Joan, she's human, and Eshu her mate."

Faon's eyebrow went up.

"Ehsu, you chose a female from a different species?"

"Yes, we're both doctors and I've developed a great affection for her."

"Can you have children?"

"No, but we'll probably adopt. Of course, Judy and Nick got lucky."

Faon looked at Judy questioningly.

"My mate is not a Rabbit," she said and smiled. "He's a Fox."

"Here's a video of Nick," Joan said and handed the Yoth her pad. "He's kissing Judy."

"Where did…"

"At your movie premiere."

Judy's ears turned red and Joan chuckled.

"Nick's a predator."

"Yes," Joan said and put an arm around Faon. "They have 9 children – three human and six hybrids."

"How?"

"I have an idea," Joan said and grinned. "Let's watch Judy and Nick's movie if you have time." Faon nodded. "I even have a few things that didn't make it into the original movie."

* * *

Nick looked at his bunny and knew that she was angry with someone. He just hoped it wasn't him. He thought back for last few days and couldn't think of anything. Then got out his pad and went to the calendar. First he checked her birthday and then their anniversary. He knew if he forgot those he wouldn't be in this bed with her. Of course it wasn't any if the human kits' birthdays. They would really have dropped some not so subtle hints. So he decided to step into the minefield and see what happened.

"Fluff."

"Nick, you know what Catherine did?"

"I doubt even my mother could do anything to make you angry all the way out here."

Surprisingly his bunny burst out laughing. This was not quite the reaction he expected as she buried her face in his chest fur and hugged him. He always enjoyed hearing his bunny laugh and yes, like this, she was cute, but he knew from previous experience not to express that sentiment aloud. Well at least not in this situation.

"Thanks Nick. God, I needed that!"

Then Nick pulled her close and kissed his bunny. When kiss ended he smiled at her.

"I needed that too," she said smiling coyly.

"So..."

"Joan noticed some things missing in the movie and asked Catherine about it. That vixen then gave them to her."

"Things?"

His bunny's ears turn red.

"The parts where we were … were together."

Nick closed his eyes and thought. Their first kiss or almost anytime they touched each other had been missing. Nick chuckled and his bunny swatted him. Then he could only laugh harder. Judy rolled him on his back and straddled him.

"Now I have you just where I want!"

"I've heard that before."

Judy giggled and then reached back and squeezed his sheath. He caught his breath and then exhaled.

"Claws Judy!"

She leaned forward and kissed her Fox. Then leaned back and impaled herself on his erection. As delicate tender flesh tore she cried out and then shuddered. She felt her Fox's hands on her hips and he held her. Then thrust up and she cried out again. She soon matched him and felt his hands squeeze her breasts. She bit her lip and tasted blood. Then he sat up and she felt him tasting it too. She giggled and kissed him. Then she felt his teeth on her throat. She shuddered again and moaned. He tightened his grip and she felt time slip away. Later she felt the growl building in his chest and he laid her on her back. Her legs went around his hips and she held him tight. Her internal muscles tightened on him and his growl came. Then she felt this warmth spread inside her.

They lay in each other's arms breathing hard and smiled at each other.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Immediately after rescuing the Yoth the Admiral ordered the other 101 destroyed systems to be completely reexamined – all planets, asteroids, and comets.

"Judy," Lax said and smiled. "How are things going?"

"I have paperwork like you wouldn't believe!"

Lax chuckled.

"So since you called me what can I do for you?"

"One of the probes sent to the destroyed systems found members another species hiding in their system's Oort cloud."

Lax's looked surprised.

"And let guess you're too busy preparing for arrival of the new ships to go yourself."

Lax smiled and Judy sighed. She sent her friend the information and Lax scanned it.

"It'll certainly be more interesting than surveying star systems."

"Thank you!"

"As you command my Admiral."

Judy made a face and Lax laughed.

* * *

Fortunately for Lax the civilization destroyers didn't completely wreck their target planets. From the information gleaned from their hacked computers the Alliance knew the civilization destroyers wanted to colonize these planets in the future. Searching the planet the survey teams were able to find enough stored data and printed matter for the AI on Zootopia II to reconstruct and translate this species language. Their Lax's ship soon hovered directly over their base on the minor planet.

"Communication's Officer, broadcast my message using their main military frequency."

"Yes, Leader Lax," she said. "The translation program is active and we are broadcasting now."

"My name is Lax and I represent an alliance of species from this galaxy and the larger one nearby. We're fighting the species that destroyed your world. We would like to meet with you and provide you any help that you might need. Please respond."

The Communication Officer cutoff the broadcast and they waited for 5 minutes.

"Science Officer, put a low level laser on the entrance of their base."

A minute later a green spot appeared on the camouflaged door.

"Communication's Officer, I'd like to broadcast again."

"Ready."

"We are only here to talk to you," she said.

"Leader Lax, we're receiving a signal."

A face appeared on the main screen.

"We were afraid they had returned, but what difference would make now."

"You at least survived."

"We watched them destroy our world and we did nothing!"

"Could you've changed the outcome?"

"No, but now there only a little over 2000 of us left."

"We can take you to a place you will be safe and help you recover your species."

"Our planet…"

"is uninhabitable for now. Please tell your people to get ready and we'll begin to evacuate you if that's what you want. I will come down and we'll talk."

* * *

The massive outer door opened and twenty shuttles moved into the airlock. Those doors closed and space between them was repressurized. Then the inner doors opened to reveal a large natural cave. The shuttles drifted in and then settled to the floor. One shuttle open and Lax emerged with her contingent of body guards. The person she'd spoken to approached with several others.

"I am Amki," she said, "the leader of the Aphpo race now. Come."

Lax and her bodyguard were led deeper into the base. Soon they entered large circular room. Two dozen Aphpo waited for them.

"These are the members of our ruling council," Amki said and took her seat.

Lax activated the translation program in her armor.

"I am Lax representing the Alliance. As I told Amki the alliance is a group of several dozen species that have banded together to fight the species that destroyed your world and 101 others." Lax looked at the Aphpo and guessed that she saw surprise on their faces. "The Alliance has fought them several dozen times and we've been victorious each time capturing 62 of their ships intact. We now have located their homeworld and all their colonies. Within a month we will attack all those worlds simultaneously and restrict them to those worlds. Then their entire race will be rendered sterile. The Alliance extents an invitation for your species to join us."

"But what can we do?" Amki asked.

"Your people can witness their defeat."

Amki looked at Lax and smiled.

* * *

Judy waited for her friend at the airlock after her ship docked. The door opened and Lax and one of the Aphpo stepped through first.

"Leader Lax."

"Admiral, this is Amki the leader of the Aphpo."

"Thank you for saving us."

Judy smiled.

"Leader Lax did all hard the work."

More of the Aphpo were emerging from the airlock.

"Amki, come let us show you to your new home," Lax said and smiled. "Follow us."

Marines guided the group to set of stairs at the back of the docking bay. They came to set of simple door and Judy opened them.

"This is the Yoth garden," Judy said and ushered Amki in first. "The Yoth and three other species live here and like you their worlds were attacked by the Civilization Destroyers. There are other species here too and you'll find them interesting just as we have."

Dragons began to land and their passengers began to spill off. The 2021 Aphpo had finally all entered and were soon intermingled with the other species. Soon more people arrived and party started.

"Judy!"

"Nick, did you?"

"This time I did."

Judy noticed a stage and screen being erected. Soon Eshu and some of his people stood on it and told an abbreviated version of their history. Then other members of the new species were invited up and did the same. Nick sat with an arm around his bunny and listened. Soon food and drink were brought in and the last speaker finished. Her Fox smiled and then she watched the screen begin to flicker.

"Noooooo!"

"Yes," he said and chuckled. "Zootopia: The Uncut Version."

* * *

A majority of the Alliance Fleet had gathered in the Ris home system to welcome the fleets from the Milky Way. Of course the first ships to arrive almost a day before any of the others were those of the most advanced species in the Milky Way. Lax greeted her people in the traditional manor by challenging them to a duel. Since none accepted she automatically became Leader of her people's contribution to the Alliance of 103 ships. These ships were immediately taken to the Ris shipyards to be upgraded.

Next to arrive sixteen hours later were the 97 ships from Earth and their client species. They formed up and proceeded to their assigned staging area.

"Admiral, the Vice Admiral in command of the Human fleet wishes to speak to you," the communications tech reported.

"Please put the Admiral on the main screen," Admiral Wilde said.

"Yes, ma'am."

The human appeared on the screen and Judy was surprised that he was so young. She guessed he must only be in his thirties. The surprise must have showed on her face and the human chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Admiral Wilde," he said. "I'm Jonathan Rogers and I'm placing myself and my ships under your command."

"Thank you, Admiral," she said and smiled. "I thought there might be some discussion on who would be in command of the fleet."

"Ma'am you've been out here for six months and fighting a war. You've made allies and created a fleet from essentially nothing. Everyone has read the dispatches from Lax and is extremely impressed with you. So no one wants to make changes in the command structure in the middle of a war. In fact there has been talk of giving you the rank of Fleet Admiral."

The Admiral's ears turned pink and human smiled.

"Admiral Rogers would you and your crews like to come over and visit the Zootopia II? And also have an informal supper with us?"

"Yes, we'd love to."

Less than ten minutes later a much larger group of 206 ships arrived representing the eight species that were on par technically with humanity.

"Admiral, the commander of the newly arrived fleet wishes to speak to you," the communications tech reported.

"Greetings Fleet Admiral," he said giving her a small bow. "We represent the eight species of the Milky Way Alliance. We do want to join yours too and help find your homeworld. From what we're read it sounds very interesting."

"Thank you for coming to our assistance," she said and smiled, "but I haven't been promoted yet."

"I don't think they'll be any problem with that," he said and smiled. "Everyone has been very impressed with you."

"I've invited the humans over for a visit and I'd like to extend the same invitation for you and your crews too," Judy said and smiled. "We'll also have an informal supper too."

"I accept," he said and smiled again.

The Admiral retired to her office and contacted Lax. She too accepted the offer for herself and her people. Over the next few hours hundreds of shuttles landed disgorging thousands of visitors. Tours of the ship were given depending on specialty or just what the individual wished to see. Last on all the tours were the gardens. They sat in the Mellin Garden and watched the crowd begin to grow.

"Sounds like everyone likes our ship," Nick said and put an arm around his bunny. "I hope they like the food and entertainment."

Nick grinned down at his bunny and she pulled him close.

"Nick, if you show that version of the movie again I'm going to have a new rug in our room and it won't be made from a skunk's butt!" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh come on Judy it wasn't that bad," he said and kissed her cheek.

"But we were kissing and stuff."

Her fox chuckled.

"I think it shows us as more 'human' as they would say. We aren't just the Captain and the Admiral we're Nick and Judy just regular people who have been thrust into an extraordinary situation and have persevered."

Judy put her head on her Fox's chest and hugged him. He kissed the top of his bunny's head and returned the hug.

"Judy," he said and tilted her head up until green eyes met purple ones, "I love you. If that version of the movie makes you uncomfortable then we'll just show the other one."

She smiled and then chuckled herself.

"No, you horny old Fox just show it!"

"Ya know Judy, I do have a third version of the movie," he said and winked, "and it's just for us."

Judy laughed aloud and hugged her Fox again.

* * *

By the next day all the newly arrived ships were in the shipyards for upgrades. Judy smiled when the she saw the flash and the Explorer ship appeared near the Ris homeworld.

"Admiral, the commander of the Explorer ship wishes to speak to you," the communications tech reported.

"Please put him on the main screen."

"Admiral Wilde greetings."

"We though you may have gotten lost and were just about to send a search party to look for you," she said and smiled. "Better later then never as the humans say."

For a second he frowned and Judy chuckled.

"We wanted to talk to you about this war and you're plans."

"No problem," she said and smiled again. "All ship will be upgraded and ready for deployment by the end of next week."

"Good," he said and the frown flickered across his face again. "We wanted to speak to you about your plans to deal with species."

"I have distributed them to all the species representatives in the Alliance and they've agreed to them. We felt for the genocide and attempted genocide of 102 species that they have committed my solution is entirely justified."

"The Explorer Council has discussed this and we disagree."

"Well, all the species in the Alliance have voted yes and you voted no. You lose."

"We will…"

"Start a war? I thought your race was against that."

Now he looked angry and Judy smiled. He turned away for a moment and looked back at her. Then Judy heard a voice from off camera and he looked down. Frowning he looked back at her.

"We will …" he started to say.

Judy laughed and held up a box about the size of a brick.

"Do nothing."

Lax's ship appeared before the Explorer ship, waited for few seconds, and then disappeared.

"Where did you get that?"

"We found this one and the other four others just like it that your people had planted on MY ship about a week after we left Earth. Needless to say my ship's AI and Catherine are somewhat annoyed that they could become lobotomized and made slaves by these. Now I'm ready glad I married a suspicious Fox. Then Nick thought if they did it our ship maybe they've done it to others. So our ship's AI contacted other ships' AIs and they found the same devices. Then those AIs contact others and so on. Now all the AIs on all your planets, ships, and space stations know about these devices. By now they have all been removed and the AIs now know exactly which of your people ordered this and which know about it." Judy enjoyed the look of horror on the Explorer's face and smiled. "By the way your shield design has a flaw and you've been boarded. As the human's say you're screwed."

The camera pulled back and then a vixen came through the bridge doors followed by dozen of Leader Lax's marines. The vixen grabbed the Explorer, lifted him bodily, and tossed him to the armored marines. She sat in the chair and smiled at the Admiral.

"Thank you Judy."

"My pleasure."

Across the Explorer 'empire' similar scenes played out millions of times. When there was resistance gravity generators were shut down and atmospheres were slowly vented until surrenders were accepted. Of course not all Explorers knew about this and were truly horrified when they were shown the evidence. They quickly joined the revolution and within a week things were settled without too much bloodshed.

* * *

Judy, her Fox, and her twelve bodyguards stood in one of the facilities containing the frozen fertilized ova. Fortunately these two worlds were lightly defended and were easily occupied. Catherine and her ten body guards joined them as they watched as dozens of drop ships land to then begin loading.

"How's the war going?"

Judy could have looked herself, but thought that Catherine would have a better overall view of the tactical situation.

"All enemy ships, dockyards, shipyards, asteroids, and space stations have been occupied. All computers with spaceship construction data have been wiped and all planet side launching facilities have been destroyed. Within a week all living POWs will be repatriated to one of their worlds. Sterilization procedures have begun and will proceed on these two worlds after we have completed loading. Probes have been stationed to see that no one leaves any of their worlds."

"At least now we get back to looking for Zootopia."

"Current estimates are with end of the war and with the fleet dedicated to searching that it will take one standard year to find your world. Of course this estimate could change as we find new civilizations and with other ships joining the search."

Judy smiled and put arm around Catherine.

"I wonder how things are going in Zootopia" Nick said looking at his bunny.

"I'll bet Catherine is raising hell," Judy said and smiled at her Fox.

Little did Judy know that she had greatly underestimated the angry vixen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 14

"Captain," the sensor tech said, "a large FTL signature off the port side at 10,000 miles."

"Admiral, your gift from the Explorers has arrived," Captain Wilde said and she smiled.

As they'd explained since she and her husband had helped discovered the conspiracy that sparked the revolution it was the least they could do.

"Captain," the communication tech said, "we are being directed to dock."

"Please provide that information to our navigators."

He looked down at Catherine and Sofia and smiled.

"Captain," Catherine said, "We will dock in 17 minutes. Sofia will be in charge."

Nick watched his daughter sit a bit straighter in her seat and then begin the docking sequence. Nick looked at his bunny and smiled. The docking procedure was automated, but the operator needed to provide input and if necessary to be able to dock the ship manually. A real time of view of their new ship was being made available over the fleet internet as they approached. When they were within 200 miles the doors for massive docking bay opened and two minutes later Zootopia II passed through them. They shut behind the ship and the Zootopia II was moved into its magnetic cradle.

"Communications Officer, please open a channel ship wide," Captain Wilde said. "Crew of the Zootopia II this is Captain Wilde. Over the last year you have performed very well. Welcome to the Zootopia III! Let's go see our new ship and meet out new crewmates." Nick looked at the Communications Officer and she closed the channel. "Ensign Wilde, excellent job!"

* * *

The Zootopia III was the largest ship ever constructed by the Explorer race. As with all Explorer ships it was a sphere and had a diameter of 1000 miles with all the latest Explorer technologies. The FTL drives consisted of both types – galactic and intergalactic. The slower galactic FTP covered one light year per second and other was one hundred times faster. The shields were multilayered and multidimensional which made the ship impervious to all know weapons. Of course the Zootopia III had every offensive and defensive system in the Explorer arsenal. Although the Explorer race tried to resolve all disputes with other races with diplomacy they wouldn't hesitate to defend themselves if necessary. In the recent war with the Civilization Destroyers Admiral Wilde's solution had impressed them and they now wished to give her every option available.

The combined crew would now consist of all known spacefaring races from the Milky Way, most races found so far in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud, a smattering from the known Explorer galaxies, and of course the Explorers themselves. The crew would no longer only consist of races with the common body plan of bilateral symmetry, but ones which exclusively walked on all fours or more, aquatic, non carbon based, and non-oxygen breathers to name a few. To accommodate these differences this necessitated the ship to be designed differently. Different races with similarities would be grouped together out of necessity to keep Zootopia III from being more complicated than it already was. With the additional crew and dependants the number of people aboard the ship numbered 2,723,476.

The Zootopia II would be disassembled and incorporated into the new ship. The eight gardens would be moved intact to much larger enclosures and then expanded. They would join the fifty gardens already aboard which represented worlds of the new crew. Of course, any crew member was allowed to visit and with the permission of the current occupants would be allowed the live in any of the gardens. Most of the crew opted to live in the ship's cabins. The Admiral with the agreement of her family opted to live in the garden which had been setup for the spacefaring Rabbit race. They were also joined by a new influx of Rabbits from Pollux.

"Now it'll be just like BunnyBurrow," Nick said gave Judy a squeeze, "without being overwhelmed by your siblings." He saw her tear up. Emotional bunnies, he thought and took her into his arms. "Judy, I'm sorry."

"Oh hush! I'm just happy!"

Nick knew had Judy badly missed her parents, friends, and siblings. He kissed her cheek and tucked her head under his chin. Then he padded her bottom and she giggled.

"Horny old Fox!"

Nick chucked.

"I haven't heard any complaints so far," he said and his bunny swatted him. "We haven't made love today … much."

Judy rolled her eyes and stared at her Fox. Then Judy started counting on her fingers.

"One – before we fell asleep."

"That was yesterday!"

"It was after midnight."

"OK, I'll give that one."

"Two – went we woke up."

Nick grinned remembering.

"You were wonderful and I could barely keep up."

Judy blushed.

"Three – in the shower."

"And who started it?"

Judy's blush deepened and Nick smiled.

"Four – on the couch."

"Well when you were bent over putting those books up and your little fluffy tail was so…"

"Nick!"

He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"I love you," he said and kissed her.

When the kiss ended he stared at her and smiled.

"No," she said and swatted him again. "Now I want to see this garden and meet with the Rabbits."

"Later?"

"Yes," she said and smiled at her Fox.

"Now it is a little bit later," he said and gave his bunny a Fox's grin.

She rolled her eyes and took him by the hand.

"Come on you horny old Fox!"

"Who you callin' old!"

* * *

Once they'd walked out of the forest and into open a meadow. The garden was so large that they could actually see the curvature of the land before them. Judy remembered that this particular garden was 50 miles long, 30 miles wide, and a mile high. Then they started toward the nearest burrow which was a mile away. She was followed by Nick who was now nude and on all fours with their six kits. They were now almost a year old and were three feet tall when they walked upright. Currently they were on all fours playing a game scrambling back and forth under their father. Every once in a while their father would lick one of them elicited a giggle.

A large shadow passed over them and the kits instinctively scrambled closer to their parents. Judy looked up to see a Dragon flying near the roof. Like on the Zootopia II she guessed they had the access to all the gardens here too. She watched the Dragon turn on its wing and head down toward them. Seemingly at the last moment it flared its great wings and gently settled to the ground. It had passengers and dropped to all fours to let them dismount. Judy recognized the Dragon as the first one she'd met and its riders – Eshu and Joan.

The Dragon arrived first and she hugged his head. He lifted off her off the ground and she laughed. The kits had all run back to their father and hid under his body. The passengers arrived a few seconds later.

"Judy!" Joan said and then hugged and kissed her. "I see you brought your kits. We came to see you and this new garden."

"I'm glad you did," she said. "I'm sure you want to see the kits and Nick."

She hurried to them and Judy watched her hug Nick. Her Fox kissed the human and Judy rolled her eyes. He felt Eshu standing next to her watching them.

"So how've you two been doin'?"

"Quite well," he said and hugged the Rabbit.

She returned it and Eshu kissed her. That surprised Judy and her ears came up. If it had been anyone else she would have probably been angry, but Eshu was inexperienced in emotional relationships with females. The only males Judy had kissed up to that point had been Nick, her father, a few of her brothers, and Ben.

"Did I do it correctly?" he asked and lifted an eyebrow. "Joan's been teaching me."

"Well she's done a pretty good job," Judy said and smiled.

"We weren't allowed to show affection toward our females," he said still holding Judy close. "I do enjoy this type of closeness with Joan too. I can actually just hold her like this after we mate … no she says making love. I do understand the difference."

Judy felt the tears in her eyes and hugged him again.

"Eshu, I'm so glad we rescued you and your people."

"How is it going with the other Mellin?"

"The language difference made things difficult at first, but we have translators now and we've been learning each other's languages. Since we know now that we there isn't any possibility of our species going extinct so I only mate with Joan. Judy, can I ask you a personal question."

"Of course."

"When you married Nick I assume you knew that you couldn't reproduce."

That did make her think back and remembered those doubts she'd had especially with violent opposition of some animals. She'd wanted kits, but she loved her Fox. They'd talked about adopting, but with the changes to their bodies that had become moot. But then again they'd adopted anyway.

"We knew, but we loved each other."

"I know Joan wants children, but with me it's impossible."

"Unless you two were to have the nanofibers implanted in you bodies."

"Could that be done?"

"Yes."

"I'll speak to Joan."

"Just let me know what you decide."

"So are you going to the burrows?" he asked and pointed down the valley. Judy nodded. "We'll go with you."

"Come on," she said and put an arm around him.

* * *

Her Fox was right about one thing it was a lot like BunnyBurrow. There were several houses scattered down the valley with farmland between them. She saw Rabbits working in the fields and felt herself tear up again.

"Judy, is there something wrong?" Eshu asked.

"This just reminds so much of my home back on our world."

Eshu put an arm around her shoulders and gave her squeeze.

"Let's go talk to these Rabbits," he said and smiled. "Some Mellin may be interested in living here too. I'll call them."

The first rabbit that came to meet them was a young buck. He was about a foot shorter than her and gave her a smile.

"Welcome to our home," he said moved closer. "My name is Sefu. You're a beautiful doe."

She smiled and then felt herself blush just a bit. Apparently these bucks learned to smooth talk a doe at a young age, she thought. It must be universal with bucks.

"Thank you," Judy said meeting his eyes and making him blush. "I'm Judith Laverne Wilde."

"Judy, I think he wants to mate with you," Eshu said in his language.

She felt her blush deepen just a bit.

"You're correct," she said in the same language.

The Sefu looked at them in confusion.

"You're the Admiral, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My father's crew," he said with pride in his voice. "He told me about you and the war. How you destroyed them all!"

Judy winced hearing that. She'd ordered that race to be sterilized and restricted to their planets. They'd captured and removed fertilized ova which would revive that race without being indoctrinated with their genocidal religion.

Nick and Joan arrived with the kits and Sefu squatted to examine them.

"These kits are yours?" he said looking up at Nick.

"And mine," Judy said and he glanced up at her surprised.

"So you two …"

"Nick is my husband," she said irritatedly.

He sat and lifted one of the kits to examine it. First he stoked the ears and looked at Judy. He gave the kit a scratch and it giggled. Then looked at it long fluffy tail and looked at Nick. The kit squeaked and his siblings soon joined him covering the Rabbit. Sefu laid on his back as the kits true to their predatory nature nibbled on Rabbit. Judy sat beside the buck and began to play with the kits too. She was soon joined by the others. Then other Rabbits soon came out of the burrows and joined them. Since it was close to lunch they brought food.

Sated everyone lay back on the grass either snoozing or playing with the kits – both hybrid and Rabbit. Judy felt her Fox take her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked and moved a bit closer.

"Yes," she said and stroked a Rabbit kit. "I love days like this where I can just relax."

Another kit hopped up and joined the first.

"Me too," he said and chuckled looking at the kits. "You're just a buck magnet."

The first kit snuffled through her fur and found a nipple. It began to suckle and was soon joined by the other. Judy smiled and stroked them.

"Judy, I was wondering since the war's over and things are winding down a bit," he began and Judy looked at him with raised eyebrows, "if you'd you might like to be a mother again. I know you don't want to have as many kits as your mother did, but I would mind being a father again."

She pulled her Fox close and kissed him. Then she sighed and purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick, do you why I married you?"

"Because you fell in love with me."

"Yes, that was one reason," she said and put forehead against his. "Another is that you truly fell in love with me."

Nick smiled and then actually blushed. Judy kissed him again.

"Actually I'll admit I did want to make love with you too," he said.

"That's the difference. You wanted to make love with me and not just have …"

Judy just sputtered on the last word and Nick kissed her. Then they heard giggles from behind them.

"Here I am an innocent impressionable 14 year girl watching my parents making out in public," Ann said dramatically. "I'm going to the scarred for life."

Nick and his bunny sighed. Judy thought her daughter was too smart for her own good and ever since she hit puberty she'd become too interested in … in mating. Then she had many questions some of which Judy was too embarrassing to answer. Ann was smiling at her father again.

"Nick, aren't you handsome today," she said and moved beside him. "When we get to Zootopia please introduce me to some of your friends."

Nick's eyes flicked to Judy pleading help.

"Is my sister givin' you two trouble again?" Sophia asked.

"Where's Mike?" Judy asked concerned. "You were supposed to pick him up after school."

"Dragons," Sophia said and pointed.

Mike loved the Dragons and begged to be taken to the Mellin Garden daily. Judy saw him sitting on the back of the back of largest one. Then she started to look for the kits. Eshu and Joan were playing five of them and she started looking around for the sixth.

"Mom, look down," Sophia said and pointed.

The sixth kit rested under her hand happily suckling away. Judy laid back and laughed until tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh God! I needed that," she said and then turned at her Fox. "To answer your question Nick I would."

* * *

The Admiral followed Captain Wilde onto the bridge of her new flagship. Captain sat in 'The Chair' and the Admiral took her seat beside him. Nick took his bunny's hand a squeezed it.

"Catherine, are we ready to jump?"

"Captain, all systems show green."

"Please take us to FTL when ready."

Twenty six seconds later the Zootopia III entered FTL using the galactic drive and 3,507 seconds after that it returned to normal space. They were now just outside the Lesser Magellanic Cloud at the furthest from point from where the war was fought. This was the part of this small galaxy which had yet to be explored.

"Captain, the jump was successful and all systems are still showing green," Catherine said. "We are current outside the galaxy and the closest star is 9.7 light years. No artificial electromagnetic emissions are being detected."

"Catherine, Sofia, please launch the probes."

"The launching of our current compliment of 6,324 probes will require 546 seconds and will commence now," Catherine said touching her screen. "128 launch tubes opening." They felt a slight movement to the ship. "First 128 probes launched." Three seconds passed. "Probes have entered FTL and second 128 launched."

"Catherine, please pick a star and after all probes have been launched please jump us too it."

She touched her screen several times and studied it. She touched it again and turned to the Captain.

"Captain, I have selected a yellow dwarf star much like the one in the Zootopia system," she said and smiled. "It's 35.7 light years from our current position."

"Admiral, Leader Lax wishes to speak to you," the communications tech said.

"Please put her on the main screen."

"Admiral, I have spoken to the other captains and we like permission to deploy our ships from here."

"Catherine."

"Ma'am that will require us to remain here for an additional 711 seconds."

"Leader Lax you may deploy your ships."

Five minutes later docking bays across Zootopia III opened and 106 ships of varying designs and from 24 races exited. When they were at a safe minimum distance they entered FTL.

"Captain, 6,323 probes are away and have entered FTL," Catherine said. "One probe had a minor technical fault and its AI decided to return to the ship. All 106 ships have entered FTL successfully and have arrived or will be arriving shortly at their assigned stars. All probes and ships that have arrived at their destinations are replying with the 'I'm alive' signal."

"Catherine, please take us to our assigned star."

Fourteen seconds later they entered FTL and 35.7 seconds after that they arrived between the orbits of the fourth and fifth planets. The Captain watched Ensign Wilde work on her console.

"This solar system contains eleven planets and three asteroid belts," she reported. "Planets three and four are in the Goldilocks zone, but three only marginally so." A few seconds passed as she read the incoming data and then launched a probe. "Planet 4 is habitable. The probe will arrive in 16 minutes and we will be in orbit in 53 minutes."

As the probe went into orbit information flooded in. The planet had nearly the same land to water ratio as Earth and Zootopia. The gravity was 99.2% of that of Earth and it had one moon which was just a bit larger than Luna, but orbited twice as far away. The planet's climate was more temperate as the temperature being on average was about 70 degrees from pole to pole and the land was covered by grassland and forest. Large rivers that were fed by a multitude of tributaries cutting across all the continents. There were mountains, but most of those were worn down and covered with trees. There were no deserts found on the planet whatsoever.

"Admiral, the colony administrator would like to speak to you," the communications tech said.

"Please put her through," Admiral Wilde said and looked to her pad.

"This planet looks perfect!"

"I agree, but give us a day to complete all the scans and before you make a final decision."

The Zootopia III carried three complete colonies to be planted in this part of the galaxy. Judy had suggested it might be a good idea to establish a foothold here and all the races found so far in this galaxy had agreed. They, many worlds from the Milky Way, and some from the Explorer galaxies had provided the colonists.

* * *

Judy snuggled up to her Fox and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful world," Nick said and then nibbled on her ear. "Might be a nice place to raise some kits."

Judy looked at him and smiled.

"Once we find Zootopia you wanta go back being a cop?"

Nick looked at his bunny and gave her a sad smile.

"No."

"So you caught the bug too," she said and hugged her Fox. "I like seeing what over the next hill. I wanta explore. I like seeing new things. I like being the Admiral."

"And I like being your Captain," he said pulling her atop him.

"You mean you like being under me?" she said sitting up and straddling him.

"As much as possible!"

Judy's ears turned pink and she giggled.

"You horny old Fox!"

Judy grabbed his face fur and shook him. Nick chuckled and looked at her seriously.

"I mean I'm not being to … to demanding, am I? I know it's different for females. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

His voice rose and Judy put a hand on his muzzle cutting him off.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," she said and Nick knew he was in for it. Then Judy laughed. "Don't you think I want you as much as you want me?"

"Yes, I suppose that I always have from our first time," he said remembering how careful he'd been.

"That was my first time," she said and smiled, "but it wasn't yours."

He blushed.

"No, there were a few vixens."

"Nick, did you love any of them."

"I always convinced myself I did, but ..."

"Then you never had fallen …"

"Once."

"And she wasn't a vixen."

"No, she was a wolfess."

"And she loved you too."

"Yes, but we had to keep a secret," he said and looked at his bunny. "Even before we left home! Those damned terrorist! Just because two animals love each other!"

"Please tell me what happened?"

"When I was 22 and I was on the streets, you know. I saw her everyday and one day I just said hi. Then the next day I said hi and we started talking. One day we met at the grocery store and I carried her bags back to her place. We talked some and then she kissed me." He smiled and his bunny raised an eyebrow. "Well one thing led to another and we made love." Judy blushed and smiled. "I would've asked her to marry me, but you just couldn't those days."

"What happened?"

"We had to keep our relationship a secret," he said frowning. "We went to eat together like friends, but we never touched each other in public. We could only be together in her place and that's all. We saw other couples holding hands or have an arm around each other, but we couldn't. Then about year after I met her there was flu epidemic. Who died of the flu now days?"

"Oh Nick!" she said and hugged him.

"I found her unconscious and took her to the doctor. He put her in the hospital and she just died."

"I didn't mean to …"

"It's OK Fluff," he said and tears ran down his cheeks, "I wanted to tell you about this, but …"

"Nick, it's OK," Judy said and put her head against his. "I love you."

"And I love you too," he said taking her face in his hands. "Judy, I'll admit to you that I still think of her once in a while."

"I understand," she said and smiled. "How could you not since she was you first love."

"You're the most understanding female in the universe."

"I heard they found a hot spring back in the hills."

"Let's go!"

* * *

It took a week to get the colony up and running. This included putting two space stations in orbit and leaving several ships to do a complete detailed survey of the system. Also, several Ris ships arrived as part of a larger force to be stationed in part of the galaxy permanently.

"Catherine, please take us to our next star," Captain Wilde said and watched her initiate the jump to FTL.

Eleven seconds later the ship entered the other dimension and in 52.4 seconds reentered real space a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic.

"A binary system," the Admiral said seeing at the orange and yellow dwarf stars. "This should be interesting."

"There is a red dwarf orbiting the yellow dwarf at 2 billion miles, but not in the plain of the ecliptic," Catherine corrected. "I wanted compare this system to the one containing Outpost 1274."

"Are there any others nearby?" the Admiral asked.

"I found three others with 200 light years of the colony," she said and turned to the Admiral, "but of course none of those will be the Zootopian system. After examining your memories your system has only the one yellow dwarf star and 11 planets – two of those are habitable. Probes have been launched. They system contains 16 planets of which 12 orbit the yellow dwarf, two the orange dwarf, one the red dwarf, and last orbits the gas giant within the Goldilocks zone."

"Sounds like you picked a twin to our honeymoon system," Nick said and looked at his bunny.

"We still be in orbit of the habitable planet in two hours, twelve minutes, and thirteen seconds from now," Sofia said and touched a spot on her console.

"How precise," Captain Wilde said and winked at his daughter.

"Sir, I'm just learning from the best," she said and smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes, but as predicted they appeared in orbit down to the last second. Although his daughter was facing away from him he could see her muscles pull tight in a grin. This habitable world was more like Earth and Zootopia with frozen polar caps and was more geologically active. It orbited far enough from the gas giant so not to be tidally locked or for its weather not to be adversely affected by the larger planet's shadow.

"Captain," the scanning tech began and he turned to look at her, "in three days there will be a total solar eclipse of the main star across the entire central northern continent."

"That should be interesting," he said and turned to his bunny and smiled.

Within the first day it was agreed that the next colony would be established here on this world, but on the continent straddling the equator. Over the next two days the two space stations were placed in orbit and hundreds of shuttles brought down equipment for the new colony. They were helped by all the other ships in the fleet requesting shore leave on the day of the eclipse. Since they weren't really on a set schedule the Admiral allowed it. On the second day ships started to arrive from the Ris, Mellin, and Rabbit worlds too.

"I didn't think it would be such a big thing," Judy said looking at her Fox. "Who knew everyone and their brother would show up! Explorer ships from Andromeda and other nearly nearby galaxies arrived this morning!"

"I think they just want to meet 'The Admiral'," he said and chuckled, "and this is just an excuse."

Judy had met quite few people over the last few days. Then she checked her pad and it still was over an hour to totality. She changed the display to show the disk of the sun with piece already covered by the gas giant. She put on her glasses and looked.

"Admiral Wilde," came a voice and she looked up.

"Hans Brooker!"

She stood and hugged the human. For a moment she felt him stiffen and then returned the hug.

"Admiral, I …"

"Hans, we're off duty. Just call me Judy."

He blushed and then smiled.

"Come on! Sit down next to me and tell me what you've been doing."

She tugged on his arm and he sat. Then she glanced at her Fox and he smiled giving her a wink. One of her kits crawled in her lap and looked up at Hans.

"Your kits have grown so much!"

Judy smiled and tickled the kit. He held out a hand and it nibbled on his fingers.

"Can they talk?"

"A few words here and there," she said. "I'm going to have six more in a few months."

"Congratulations," he said and hugged her. "Was it a surprise?"

"Hans, it's almost never a surprise for a Rabbit."

He looked at her for a moment and then thumped he forehead.

"So what are you two talking about?" Nick asked sitting next to his bunny and followed by five kits.

"Rabbits, kits, and reproduction."

Nick chuckled and Hans looked at the Fox and smiled. Nick held out a hand and they shook.

"So Hans what have you been up to?"

"Just work and exploring the ship."

"You should come to the Rabbit garden where we live," he said and winked. "There are a few unattached does."

Judy poked her Fox in the ribs.

"Well then maybe you could show me around."

Judy rolled her eyes and checked her pad again. Ann returned and sat beside Hans and smiled at him.

"I remember you," she said and touched his arm. "You were the one who was interesting in mom."

"Sorry Hans," she said a blush a bit. "Ann just hit puberty."

"Mom!"

Hans grinned.

"Ah!" Hans said drawing out the word and smiled at the girl. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet," she said and looked at her father. "When we get to Zootopia I going to find a Fox like mom did. Well not as old as Nick, but around my age. He did say in the movie that he knew everybody. You seen the movie, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Your parents where quite the heroes."

"My favorite part was the DMV," she said and then mimicked Nick's voice. "What do you call a three humped camel." Then Flash's. "I don't … know. What … do ... you call ... a three humped … camel?" and back to her father's. Pregnant! Then Flash tells Pricilla the joke and mom got so frustrated she banged her head on the counter. That was great!"

She laughed and Judy looked at Nick. He shrugged and knew he was going to hear about this later. Hans looked at Nick and smiled.

"My favorite part is the museum. We knew Nick wasn't going savage, but when her bit Judy I almost expected to see blood."

"Me too!" Ann said. "Hans, if you want to see the movie again they're setting up a big screen about a mile that way."

She pointed off vaguely to the east.

"Hi!" Sofia said and set down the food and drinks. "Commander Brooker, I haven't seen you in a while. I think I brought enough for everyone."

"No, I just stopped by you say hi to your mother."

"Hans, you don't have to go," Judy said and put an arm over his shoulder. "Just stay and watch the eclipse with us."

"OK."

Over the next twenty minute Judy saw several more shuttles land. Mike came back riding a young dragon. When they'd finished lunch there was still ten minutes left until totality.

"Admiral."

"Lax, you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it, but that's not the only reason I'm here," she said and leaned close. "We found something interesting."

She handed Judy her pad and hit play. She watched for a moment and then looked up at her friend.

"This isn't the Mellin homeworld, is it?"

"No," Lax said. "Now we have three worlds with Mellin and three with Rabbits."

"Who's doing this?"

"They've been on those worlds a very long time."

Judy called Eshu from Lax's pad.

"You're here on the planet."

"Yes."

"I'm sending you a video."

Judy checked on the eclipse.

"I'll be over there in a little while."

* * *

As they flew back to the ship Eshu was unusually quiet. Joan thought that she'd grown to know her lover quite well. He wasn't the type of person to make small talk, but if there was something important or something he was interested in he would hesitate to state his opinion. Now she though she knew what was occupying him. When they got back to their garden she sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

"Eshu, what did you think of Lax's video?" Joan asked and put an arm around him. "But if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand."

He looked at her and then pulled her into his lap.

"Now there are two other worlds with Mellin and they live lives without …"

"Being treated like …"

"Food!"

"Eshu," she said and looked him. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have any answers for you. I can't think of anything that won't sound like a cliché. Do you know that word?"

Picking up his pad he touched the screen. Then he said the word and read. He laid his head against hers and he just held her for a while. Then his stomach rumbled and she laughed.

"Come on. I'm a bit hungry too. Let's get something to eat. And we have to feed the cheetahs too."

"When do the cubs start eating meat?"

"Soon," she said and got up to start fixing supper. "We can start them on meat broth and see how it goes."

Through supper he was still a bit quiet. Afterward they washed the dishes and prepare the 'meat' for the Cheetahs. It wasn't real meat, but according to Catherine was exact the same only grown for the predators by the ship's automated systems. According to Nick it tasted exact like what he'd eaten on their honeymoon and on Earth. Joan hadn't tried it herself, but she guessed she might try grilling some of it.

Joan hadn't needed to sequester the male cheetah from the females and their cubs. Unlike some other large felines male Cheetahs tolerated the cubs even before hundreds of years of selective breeding and gene manipulation. They hand fed them daily and this time let the cubs lick their fingers.

"It's interesting that any of the cubs will feed from either female."

They could only tell which cub was born to which female from the microchips that had been embedded in all the cheetahs just after birth.

"Even wild cheetahs do this."

All the cubs now were crawling onto Eshu and nibbling on him. She smiled as their small teeth pricked his skin.

"I guess I'm dessert."

After playing with them for a while they went for a walk. They spread out a blanket and then sat to look at the 'Moon' and 'stars.'

"So what did you think of the eclipse?" Eshu asked and pulled his mate closer.

Joan loved the feel of his soft fur against her skin. He licked the back of her neck and she giggled.

"I saw one on Earth once, but it lasted only a few minutes," she said and felt him nibble on her ear. "But three hours!"

"The gas giant is much larger than Luna," he said and gently bit her neck.

Joan gasped.

"Are you becoming a predator?"

"You do taste good," he said and she giggled. "Would you be my prey?"

"Yes, always!"

He chuckled and he helped her remove her clothes. Then he let a hand roam over her body. She sighed.

"You enjoy my touch."

"Yes."

"Do you want to make love?"

She laughed.

"I like it that you always ask me."

"I'm a polite predator."

She giggled.

His hand touched her sex and he saw her bite her lip. Then he kissed her and then gently slipped inside her. She gasped and he licked her throat. Then there was all that seemingly furless flesh. She did have a fine fur over her entire body, but it was like it wasn't there at all. He enjoyed the feeling as his pads as he touched her. He was always careful with her when they made love. She was more delicate than a Mellin female and he had to restrain himself. But he'd found it much more satisfying to make love slowly and she always enjoyed it. It had been a new experience for him to give her as much pleasure as he felt. He guessed that's what the concept of love meant was to please you partner more than you did yourself.

Joan felt him enter her and gasped. His body temperature was higher than a human's and his fur was touching her body in hundreds of places. The first few times they'd made love she had to urge to take his time. He learned quickly and now was always so gentle with her. He was just so much different from a man, but that was part of what excided her. He turned her head and his mouth was on hers again. Then his mouth was on her throat and his fur tickled. She felt herself shutter and internal muscles squeezed him. He moaned, but kept up his steady pace. He was wonderful lover!

Eshu felt her body tense and then she shook. He was happy that he could give her pleasure. That was something he could never do for the Mellin females. He hadn't felt the same for them what he did now for Joan. He continued for a while and felt her shuddered again. Even he couldn't make love for an infinite time although his stamina was greater than hers. He tensed and then felt her cry out and then he climaxed.

Joan felt herself shutter again and wondered how long her could make love to her. Later she felt him tense and unconsciously she cried out.

"Eshu!"

Then she felt his warmth spread within her. She opened her eyes and his red eyes glinted as he looked down at her. She reached up and stoked his face.

"I love you," she said and smiled.

"As do I."

He still lay with her enjoying their closeness. Then he rolled over and pulled her atop him. Her ran his hands down her back and patted her bottom. It was so odd not to find a tail. He felt her giggle.

"I have another question for you."

"What?"

"If we could have a child together, would you?"

She turned to look at him surprised and then smiled. She kissed him.

"Yes, my love."

"Then I think we must have a more permanent bond."

"Marriage!"

"Yes," he said and smiled. "Joan, would you be my wife?"

"Yes, of course, but how we could have a child?"

* * *

Obgu, Suas, and Eshu walked through the woods toward a small town.

"I still think it would've have been simpler to just have met our brothers on their space station," Obgu said in the native language.

"Judy's idea to get to know them first is a good one," Eshu said and put a hand on Obgu's shoulder. "When we met you at least you knew there was other intelligent life and of course the war was ongoing."

"Captain, it was quite a surprise when we discovered the radio signals from the Rabbits," Suas said and shrugged. "In this instance I think the Admiral was correct."

Obgu signed.

"At least the language isn't that different from ours," Obgu said and looked at Eshu. "How did you pick it up so fast? You sound all most like a native speaker."

"I knew the old language and I'd learned your language so picking up this language wasn't that hard," he lied which was something new for him.

Where it had taken them several weeks to learn the language with his new nanofibers he'd accomplished it in only a few days. The download from the AI into his mind only took an hour, but actually learning to speak the language correctly took a few days even with the help of Leader Lax's ship's AI. This was something he really wanted to do. He missed Joan, but she had her duties on the Zootopia III and they gone on to search other stars. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise ahead of them.

A female Mellin burst out of the forest into the clearing they were crossing. She slowed a bit when she saw them, looked behind her, and then ran toward them. They stopped and waited.

"Run!" she yelled and then something large and furry followed her into the clearing.

It stopped, growled, and charged.

"Weapons!" Obgu yelled.

Oran ran passed the males and saw they weren't moving. Fools, she thought. She ran for a few more seconds and heard a loud chatter. She spared a second to look behind her and three males were still alive. The Tirizar was lying face down and not moving! She stopped and watched for a few seconds. The males moved forward and one of them raised a weapon and fired again. She saw the Tirizar's body shake as the bullets hit it. One of the males stopped and started to walk back toward her. He was the largest of the three and carried a rifle. She waited until he reached her.

"Are you injured?"

She looked at the rifle.

"No."

"I am Obgu," he said looking her over. "Are you positive that you aren't injured? One of my companions is a doctor and he can examine you."

"The Tirizar never got close to me or I'd be worse than injured," she said looking at him closely. "I'm Risa."

He looked different in a way she couldn't put a finger on and spoke a bit oddly too, she thought. The others too came up and stood beside him. Obgu and one other male looked similar and third one was shorter and was different from either of them. He looked at her directly in the eye just like he was accessing her. His red eyes bore into her and she couldn't look away.

"I am Eshu," he said and touched her arm. "Did the Tirizar injure you?"

She noticed his friends turn and stare at him.

"No," she said. "You're the doctor?"

"Yes," he said. "I would like to exam you?"

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"If you feel it's necessary."

She watched him swing his backpack off his shoulders and then pulled out a blanket. He laid it on the ground and indicated that she should lie down. She complied and he quickly and professionally examined her. She started to rise and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," he said and removed a pad computer and connected it to a corner of the blanket. "Please do not move." He tapped the pad and she felt a slight vibration from the blanket as it went rigid. She closed her eyes and she counted to twenty. "Examination complete. You may sit up." He tapped on the pad and looked at her. "There are no injuries and are in good health." He reached back into his backpack, pulled out a bottle, and handed it to her. "You're a bit dehydrated. Please drink this." She looked at it and yellow liquid it contained. "This liquid contains a restorative and you'll find the taste interesting." She opened it and took a small sip. Then she took a larger one. He smiled. "You like it?" She nodded and he looked back to his pad. "So you are a quite muscular for a female." She wasn't offended, but it wasn't something she usually heard from a male. "You are 24.3 years old, 6 feet 2 inches tall, and weigh 287 pounds. All your in internal organs are functioning within normal parameters, you've never been pregnant nor mated, and you will begin your estrus cycle in 16 days."

She felt her ears grow warm and stared at him.

"That blanket is a monitoring device."

"This computer only reads its output and produced a diagnosis if a disease, injury, or malfunction with the body is present. It can even make repairs to a body if necessary."

"Who are you?"

"We are Mellin just like you," Obgu said.

"Not just like me," she said. "I'm a biologist. I was here to study the Tirizar. Even you three aren't the same."

Eshu studied her and then smiled.

"We all Mellin, but only difference is our peoples have been separated by a great span of time," Eshu said. "My people have been separated from Obgu's by about 10,000 years and yours by 15,000."

"Eshu should you …" Suas began.

"She's already figured it out," Eshu interrupted. "If she wasn't a biologist we would have just been different and probably have explained it away. But I see no sense in attempting to lie to her."

"So you're not from our world."

"There were two other worlds."

"Were?"

"Mine was destroyed by an asteroid strike."

She looked at Obgu and Suas.

"Our world is more advanced technologically than yours," Obgu said. "We did study your world to learn your language and culture. But we as a species are not all so different on our outlook of things. We've come to contact your people on an individual basis."

"So you wanted to meet us as equals."

"Yes, but we had help," Obgu said and winked. "There are other species in the universe."

"How many?"

"In this galaxy … Eshu?"

"We've found 52 so far."

Eshu tapped on his pad and brought up a series pictures of all the races. He handed it to Risa and showed her how to step through the pictures. She sat on the blanket and Eshu sat beside her. Her tail thumped the ground several times as she viewed them.

"Some of the pictures disturb you?" he asked and she stepped back a few pictures. "That is a Ris."

"They are predators."

"Yes."

"They eat meat."

"Of course."

"And they aren't aggressive toward you."

"No," he said. "Let me tell you of my people."

As he told the story of his world Risa began to look ill, but as the story finished with their rescue and the marooning of their predators she looked angry.

"I would have destroyed them all."

"At first I thought much the same thing, but leaving them on that planet and having them now do everything for themselves is a much better punishment."

She laughed and hugged him.

* * *

Eshu guided the fifty guests to the mess hall of the Mellin ship. Leader Lax thought it more prudent to introduce them to the Alliance on a ship which was crewed mostly by their own species.

"Risa, what do your people think of us so far?" Eshu asked and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't think I meant the people from your world are any different from the rest us."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I doubt you'd know how to offend anyone," she said and received nods of approval several of the others. "Of course not everyone on this ship is even Mellin."

"Most Alliance ships now have mixed species crews."

"I think everyone has enjoyed themselves so far."

"Does everyone want to go to the Mellin homeworld?"

"Yes, but I think most everyone knows others who like to come along too."

"That's not up to me," Eshu said, "and this ship is scheduled to leave tomorrow. Maybe after formal contact is made larger groups could be taken."

* * *

The shuttle set down in the Mellin capital city and the visitors were first taken rural guest house outside it. After a few hours rest and a meal the Mellin leader and other government officials came to see them. Interesting enough one of the visitors was distantly related to the Leader of their world and promised to introduce them when formal relations were established. The first two days they were taken into the city for tours cultural sites and museums. On this tour they did get to meet some average citizens.

Next they were taken into the countryside to visit farms and relax. Risa woke to the smell of breakfast. She washed and brushed her fur and then went to find Eshu. She found him cooking.

"Have a seat and it'll be ready in a minute," she said and smiled at her. "Go ahead and start on those greens."

The farmer's wife handed her a bowl with mixed greens.

"Thank you," she said in her language. They looked at her blankly. "Sorry, thank you." These were a few of the words Eshu had taught her over the last week. "Eshu, it's frustrating not being able to speak the language."

"Where's your translator?"

"In my room," she said and left for a moment.

"This is done," he said and turned around with frying pan. "Would you like to try some?"

"It smells good," she said and inhaling deeply. "The plant comes from the human worlds and we grow them on the Zootopia III. They're called potatoes."

He put one piece on everyone's plate. Once they tried them he had to fry another batch.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"We were forced to make our own food, but my mate taught me how to cook these."

"As much as you told me about her I am looking forward to meeting her."

"You'll have a lot in common since you work in basically in the same field," he said and smiled. "She works with predators and sometimes she brings her work home with her." Risa raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. It'll be interesting."

The final day they were shown the heavy industries that all had been moved into space. They were even given a chance to pilot some of the new small private spacecraft that started being built since the end of the war. At the end of that day they boarded Captain Obgu's ship for the trip to the Zootopia III.

* * *

"Entering normal space," the navigator reported.

"Receiving standard hail," the communication said. "Captain, the Admiral wishes to speak to you."

"Please put her on the main screen," he said sitting straighter in his chair and her face appeared.

"Captain Obgu, you made it right on time," she said and smiled. "No problems?"

"No ma'am," he said and return her smile. "Admiral Wilde we've brought you fifty guests."

"Please let them have a look at the flagship and let us know when you are ready to dock. We'll meet you when you arrive."

The passengers were ushered into the observation deck and ship did an orbit of the Zootopia III. Captain Obgu connected to the audio pickup from that room and listened to the comments and exclamations. He smiled. When his ship passed through the massive doors and into docking bay he had to chuckle. There were a few complaints from the passengers about having to go through decontamination again, but they had no choice. He heard them sigh with relief when the last set of doors opened.

"Eshu!"

A moment later his wife was in his arms and her mouth was on his. When their kiss ended she pulled back to look at him.

"I missed you so much!"

"As did I," he said and only then did she notice a female Mellin standing beside him. "Joan, this is Risa. We met on her world and have been working together."

"Eshu has told me a lot about you," she said and smiled. "We even work in the same field. I'm a biologist and would like to see the predators you work with."

Joan smiled and put her arm in his.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. "How'd you meet?"

"They killed a Tirizar that was chasing me," she said and put a hand on his arm. "Then we went back to their ship and to the Mellin world. We spend a week there and I'm looking forward to seeing your garden. He tells me it's based on you homeworld."

A crowd of friends and fellow Mellin had gathered around them.

"It sounds like you've had an exciting time," Nick said and put a hand on Eshu's shoulder. "And looks like you found an interesting companion too." He extended a hand to Risa. "Nick Wilde, I'm Captain of the Zootopia III and this is Fleet Admiral Judith Wilde, commander of the Alliance fleet."

Risa took his hand and then the other. She apprised the pair.

"You are a Rabbit," she stated looking at Judy.

"Yes."

"You're a bit taller and heavier built than the ones I've met," she said and stepped a bit closer. "May I touch you?"

The Admiral heard her marines move and held up a hand.

"Yes," she responded and her ears came up.

Risa's eyes flicked up and she smiled.

"Ears like that must have been helpful to your ancestors for detecting predators," she said reaching up and gently running a hand over an ear. "My work recently has been mainly with predators." She looked at Nick and smiled. "And you're a predator."

"Yes," he said returning the smile.

"I haven't seen any information on your species."

"Currently I am unique."

Risa raised an eyebrow.

"And you have Rabbit for a mate," she said and rubbed her chin. "I'm a bit surprised."

"You're not the first one!"

Then her eyes widened.

"You're speaking our language!"

While Risa was occupied Joan pulled her mate away from the crowd and Eshu cocked his head and looked at her questioningly. Then he pulled her into him arms and kissed her. Not that Joan minded, but she really needed to speak to him alone.

"I want make love to you," he whispered and smiled.

She giggled.

"Me too."

"We should really wait until we get back to the garden."

She swatted him and smiled.

"You didn't mention her in your message."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and still holding her close. "I thought you'd like the company of another female with similar interests."

You being one of them, she thought. Couldn't he see it! She hated being jealous. He might have mated with every female on his planet, but when it came to relationships he was a virgin.

"And where are they going to be staying?"

"In the Mellin garden, but since Risa was interested in you and your work I thought she could stay with us."

She couldn't get mad at him since he was new at this. To him everyone was an open book without any ulterior motives. Then she would have to be blunt.

"Eshu, Risa likes you."

"And I like her."

"No, she likes you as a male."

He frowned.

"I told her that you are my mate."

"Eshu, I don't think she really cares."

The frown returned.

"I should speak to her."

"Let's both speak to her."

* * *

They let Risa enter the Earth garden first and she stopped in awe. For once she was completely silent for a full minute and then looked back them.

"This is what Earth looks like."

"Only a part of one continent near where I lived."

"There are a few places on my world like this too."

"Come let's go to our house."

As they walked Risa walked on the other side of Eshu. Joan watched her, but she never touched him or moved any closer. Then Joan saw the male Cheetah trotting toward them.

"Now you'll meet your first Earth predator."

They stopped and Joan bent to greet the big cat. His purr began as soon as she touched him. He licked her face and then her throat. Then he lay in her lap and had his belly rubbed.

"Is it tame?"

"There are prey animals here in the garden and he and the females hunt for themselves sometimes," she said and noticed that she was standing closer to Eshu. "The females have recently had cubs so I am keeping them near the house. Come over and get to know him."

Both she and Eshu sat and the male sniffed them both. Then he licked Risa's hand and rubbed his face under her jaw. Tentatively she stoked the golden spotted fur and his purr began again. She looked at Eshu and he smiled.

"He's a contented Cheetah."

When they got to the house the male followed them in, hopped on the couch, yawned, and fell asleep. Lisa looked a Eshu and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you she brings her work home sometimes," he said and shrugged. "Sometimes he even sleeps with us." He chuckled at her expression. "Sometimes they all do. Well at least before the females had their cubs. I told you it'd be interesting."

"Eshu, thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure I can help you and Joan with your work."

"Sound like you intend to stay a while."

"I would like to since I'm alone and really no ties back home to speak of."

"Why are you really here?"

"I told the truth when I said I wanted to work with you both," she said and put her hand on his. "I want to become Eshu's mate."

"But!"

"Joan," he said in commanding voice. She stared at him. He'd never raised his voice to her. "Getting angry won't help."

"I misspoke and should've said his second mate."

"Do you love him?" she asked surprising herself by using a calm voice.

"He is a strong male and I enjoy talking and being with him," she said.

Eshu pulled Joan into his lap.

"Joan, this reminds me what happened after we were rescued. Even after we we're together I still mated with Mellin females."

"That was because there were so few of you."

"True."

He put his hand on her belly.

"And you are pregnant with our child."

Joan touched his face and smiled.

"Yes."

Risa's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Since our child will be a hybrid Risa and I will both be here to help you. Also, she will soon begin her estrus and our child will then have siblings."

"You make sound so logical."

He smiled.

* * *

Actually Joan was surprised how well Risa had had fit in with them. She never got between them when they wanted to be alone. When she'd gone into estrus a few days after she moved in she apologized profusely. Joan had hugged the female Mellin and told her that she understood. It was a natural process that she had no control over. Eshu had told her that Risa had never mated and he wanted her first time to be special. She hugged her mate and then kissed him. She felt a few pangs of jealousy as she watched them holding hands and walk in the forest near their house, but tamped them down. It wasn't like they were going behind her back.

As their pregnancies developed over the next few months she and Risa got to know each other quite well. Risa did help them with their work as doctors picking up things quite rapidly. She became their unofficial nurse. When they dealt with animals she and Joan work together as equals. James, now Catherine's husband, came to check up on her frequently as her time neared. Since Mellin had a much shorter pregnancy than humans Joan's internal AI determine that she would deliver 182 days after conception. In that time she had no problems or complications with continuing help of her AI and nanofibers. Risa would deliver her kits soon after.

"How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine!" she said after Eshu asked for the fourth time. "My water has broke and here's no pain. Hold the mirror up. OK, just a bit to the right. Perfect! I'm almost completely dilated."

"Delivery should begin soon," James said and smiled.

Five minutes later the first the Human/Mellin hybrid was delivered. He was quickly cleaned and was put to a breast where he suckled happily. As with Judy within an hour there was no evidence that she'd ever been pregnant as her body was return to a pristine state. Half an hour later she was up and showing her child to friends and family.

"He looks like his father," Judy said holding the newborn that was searching for a nipple.

They looked at James and Eshu.

"Your both mammals and rabbit milk is just as nutritious maybe more so," James said.

Judy sat, pulled up her top, and put the kit to her nipple. She smiled and Nick put a hand on her shoulder. She delivered her second set of six kits the previous week. Then she saw Nick go to speak to Catherine.

* * *

At that same time probe 12784 was 4326 light years away examining an ordinary red dwarf star. It had stayed in this system longer than expected since this only the sixtieth red dwarf found in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud found to harbor life. But it was unique because that life was sentient and sapient. The AI knew that first contact mission would soon be sent. Its mission completed here it powered up and moved out of the plane of ecliptic to jump to its next destination. As it powered up its engines it received several unrelated transmissions. The signals were quite strong and must be coming from within a few light years. It could see how this was possible since there was no other star with fifty light years. It considered a ship, but the transmissions were so varied. The AI concluded that it must be coming from a planet.

Probe 12784 jumped five light years in the line of the transmission and there weren't any. So it returned to the origin point and the transmissions were still present. It repeated this until at two light years the transmissions remained. Then it started again to jump, but at one tenth light year increments. At 2.7 light years of the origin point it found a disk and it was full of stars! Probe 12784 jumped in a pattern to determine its size. When it jumped behind the disk there were no transmissions or stars. It jumped back to the others side of the disk being care not to jump through what it had determined to be its limits. Then it moved close to the event horizon and sent through a small probe. It passed thru and then returned. Probe 12784 examined it and found no problems. It then repeated the procedure five times all with the same result.

Probe 12784 reported all of it findings to the Zootopia III and slowly crossed the event horizon. It examined all of its systems and could find no faults. Then it tested its jump engines by jumping one tenth of a light year toward source of the transmissions. When it returned to normal space and it rechecked all its systems and again found no faults. Then internal programming took over. This was a new star system and needed to be examined. It jumped into the system within the Goldilocks zone above the star and found the system has only the one yellow dwarf star and 11 planets – two of which were habitable. The transmissions were originating from the fifth planet and began to examine them closely. One was transmissions was a Thompson's Gazelle speaking to a cheering crowd. Probe 12784 watched as the speech ended and the Gazelle began to sing.

The Zootopia III's AI received the report from Probe 12784 and analyzed the data. It noted that Probe 12784 was no longer sending the 'I'm Alive' message. It looked to contact the Admiral and found Catherine was with her. Transferring the data to the AI would be far simpler so she contacted the Fox. For a picosecond contemplated having a organic body and reviewed the data on other AIs who had done just that. It sounded interesting. She transferred the data.

Catherine stood motionless of a moment and then looked at Judy. She was busy feeding the hybrid kit. So she motioned to Nick and gave him the information. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Catherine was a bit surprised.

"Everybody," he began and conversations died. "Probe 12784 has found Zootopia and …"

He waited enjoying the expectant looks on everyone's faces.

"Nick?" Judy said standing.

"It's in a different universe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 15

The Zootopia III sat in deep space facing the gateway to the other universe. Currently Judy was presiding over a meeting of scientists and engineers from several hundred civilizations some in person and others virtual. These were only the ones that had arrived so far and she knew others were coming from the Explorer controlled space and the Milky Way.

"So exactly what is this Gateway?"

Several of the scientists looked at each other. One from a species she hadn't met before spoke.

"First, nothing like this has ever been found before."

The Admiral smiled.

"I thought they might be the case when everyone started showing up unannounced."

There was a bit of laughter from around the room – real and virtual.

"Basically it's a rip in the fabric of space time which connects to a different universe."

"Is it stable?"

"As far as we can tell it hasn't changed in size or shape since the initial scans by Probe 12784."

"Is it natural?"

Several arguments broke out and the Admiral rolled her eyes.

"Well there seems to be a bit of disagreement," she said looking around the room until it fell silent. "What's the majority opinion?"

"It's natural."

"So what have you found so far?"

"As you know Probe 12784 passed through the gateway and is in the process of surveying the Zootopia system," he said and Judy smiled. "After using FTL several times the engine became unstable and Probe 12784 was able to jettison it before it exploded. The probe didn't use the FTL engine when it passed through the gateway, but it was powered up. First, we intend to send two probes through the gateway – one with the FTL engine active and other not."

"Makes sense."

"Probe 12784 is currently in orbit of your planet and feeding us data. Consensus is this is the reason the ship that marooned you and your mate on that planet was destroyed. So no ship with an FTL engine can go through the gateway until we find the reason."

The Admiral sighed.

"Do you have an estimate on how long that will take to understand the problem and then modify the engines if necessary?"

"The reason probably won't take long, but the modifications might take a bit longer," he said. "Who knows we might have to invent a new type of FTL for that universe. At least Probe 12784 has found that the physical laws in your universe are the same as ours."

"Admiral," the third colony administrator said and raised a hand to get her attention. "From the initial scans they indicate that the colony could be setup on the other habitable planet. Also, we were thinking that some of the animals from your world might want to join us." Judy thought of her over populated planet. "Of course we'd need to discuss it with the leaders of your world first to see if they'd agree to let us establish a colony on that world."

"That sounds like a good plan and I'll discuss it with them when we meet," she said and smiled. "But I think they'll agree. So go ahead and start making preparations. Thank you all."

* * *

The Admiral sat next to the Zootopia III's Captain and looked at the main screen. Hundreds of ships sat near the gateway. She looked at her monitor and tapped a few keys. It showed the Lesser Magellanic Cloud with the explored parts in blue and the smaller part in red. She looked at the main screen again and shook her head in exasperation.

"Catherine, how many star systems have yet to be explored?"

"11,561,236 currently."

"Please assign each of these ships not involved in the study of the gateway target stars," she said and then looked to the communication tech. "I wish to speak to all ships' Captains."

She waited for thirty seconds and looked at her Fox. He smiled and touched her hand.

"Ready Admiral."

"Nobody will be going through the gateway anytime in the near future, but we still have to finish surveying the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. You'll find that have your assignments as do we. Please proceed and good luck. Thank you."

"Channel closed."

"Who knows we might even find another bunny world," Ensign Wilde said and chuckled.

"Or even a Fox world," Catherine said.

The Admiral snorted and let the comments pass.

"Catherine, please take us to our first target when we are ready," Captain Wilde said.

2,341 seconds later they came out of FTL.

"Arrival was successful," Sofia said and looked at Catherine and smiled. "All systems are functioning nominally."

As information about the new system information flooded in the Admiral went to her office to do her daily paperwork. Two hours later she leaned back in her chair and stretched. Then she looked at the time and smiled – only ten minutes to shift change. She locked her computer and took her place beside Captain Wilde. She looked at her Fox and he smiled. Then he squeezed her hand and she returned it.

Sofia glanced back at her parents and then went back to her work. She just hoped when she found someone that they would love each other as much. Then she thought back over the previous year and smiled to herself. So many things had happened in her life. They had been rescued from her parent's damaged ship, Dark Star, by Catherine. Then Judy and Nick had taken them in and adopted her and her siblings. Once she'd gotten know them she'd fallen in love with Nick. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She'd told him and he'd smiled at her with a sad smile. Then he'd taken her into his arms and held her while she cried. She still did love him and that would never change, but she knew she'd find someone else in time. Then the next shift arrived and she stood with Catherine and followed her parents to the internal shuttle. When they were alone she hugged and kissed them both.

"What was that for?" Judy asked and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I want to thank you for all the things you've done for us over the last year," she said and felt tears fill her eyes. "I do love you both."

She wiped her eyes, but the tears continued.

"Alright. Get in here," Nick said and spread his arms. Sofia went to him and put her head on his chest. "Ok." He pulled her to him and patted her head. "Oh you humans, you're so emotional."

She heard the mother snort and then she giggled remembering this scene from their movie. Nick hugged her close and looked at his bunny and winked. After a minute she pulled back and wiped her eyes. Green eyes met blue ones and her father grinned.

"You know you love me."

This time her mother laughed.

"Do I know that?" Sofia said cocking her head and then looking into his eyes. "Yes." She moved a bit closer. "Yes, I do."

Then they all laughed even Catherine! The shuttle came to a halt and Nick ushered them ahead of him. Then he put his arms over their shoulders. He gave them both a quick lick on the cheek and looked at Catherine and winked. The vixen rolled her eyes.

* * *

They found James and Eshu playing chess on the kitchen table with Hans and the male cheetah watching. The cheetah circled the table like he was stalking prey. Then he would gently put his paws on the table, pull himself up, and stare at the board. He did this several times as Judy watched.

"Joan."

She didn't respond and Judy looked at her friend. She too was intently watching the cheetah seemingly oblivious to everything else. James was playing white and had just touched his white bishop when the cheetah put a paw on his arm. He looked at the big cat and it stared at him. Judy opened her mouth when Joan touched her arm. The Cheetah gently touched his white knight with a paw. James stared at the Cheetah.

"It's a better move," he said quietly.

"How?" Sofia said.

A thought flashed in Judy's mind and she looked a Catherine. Surprisingly – or in this specific case unsurprisingly – Catherine had the same exact thought and touched the back of the Cheetah's head. She was quiet of a few moments and looked at the Admiral.

"He has the nanofibers and his AI is in the process of modifying him to be like the Cheetahs on Zootopia."

Everyone began to speak at once.

"Quiet!" Catherine shouted and everyone looked at her surprised.

She touched the Cheetah's head again.

* * *

Joan and Catherine examined all the Cheetahs.

"They're all in the process of being modified," Catherine reported.

"How?" The Admiral asked.

"They touched them," she said and indicated Eshu and Joan. "There are currently two AIs on Zootopia - Ellie and Peter. Ellie is the AI which was formed by the nanofibers placed in Catherine and Ben. When we were near the gateway she was able to contact the AIs formed by your nanofibers." She looked at Judy, Nick, Eshu, and Joan each in turn. "When Ellie found there were cheetahs here she instructed Eshu and Joan's AIs how to modify them. When Eshu and Joan touched them they passed the nanofibers to them and the process began immediately. Also, your AIs are currently in real time contact with Ellie."

The Admiral thought that was worrying.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"My nanofibers are different, but I've allowed them to contact me."

"Why did she modify the cheetahs?" Judy asked.

"She's modified most all of the Cheetahs and Foxes on your world."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I wanted access to the hardware and software that controls the internet on your world and I need their physical bodies to accomplish it."

"I?" Judy said. "Catherine?"

"I am only allowing Ellie to speak in her own works."

"What about Peter?" Sofia asked.

"I am an AI that was placed on your world 21,810 years ago to watch over and monitor it."

"By whom?" Sofia asked.

"I'll just say that they weren't the race who brought the animals from Earth to the Zootopian system."

"Which Earth?" Judy asked.

"I have no idea," Peter said. "Neither I nor Ellie knew of the gateway until the Zootopia III arrived."

"So there is an Earth in your universe."

"Yes."

"Inhabited by humans?"

Peter was quiet of a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Is the Zootopian system located in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud?"

"Yes."

"Could you give us its coordinates?"

"I can give you the coordinates for every star in the Milky Way, Lesser Magellanic Cloud, and Greater Magellanic Cloud."

Catherine stood still for a full minute while she received the data and with the help of the ship's AI they were able to match the 411,345,387,367 pairs of stars from both universes. Of course there were some differences where one star existed in one universe, but not in the other.

"The star which is analogous to the Zootopia system in the other universe has not been surveyed here in ours."

"When can we leave?" Judy asked.

"Our survey of this system will be complete in eleven hours twenty two minutes and 11 seconds."

"I guess we'll have time for our picnic," Sofia said and smiled at her mother.

"There's one other thing," Catherine said and everyone looked at her. "In that universe the date on Earth is July the eleventh 1941."

* * *

The Zootopia III arrived a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic of this universe's Zootopian system. Probes were immediately launched to study it.

"This system has one yellow dwarf star and eleven planets," Catherine reported, "and planets four and five are habitable. This is an exact duplicate of the Zootopian system in the other universe. The planets are in different positions in their orbits, but this is due to the difference in time. There aren't any electromagnetic emissions from either habitable world."

"Is this system and the one in the other universe located in the same place in both universes?" Judy asked.

"They're close and only offset by time difference as I have said before."

"Why wouldn't the gateway be located here?"

"That would be a question to the scientists studying the gateway," Catherine said considering the problem. "I will forward it to them and send them all the data on this system as we receive it. We'll be in orbit of planet five in 47 minutes. The survey ships for planet four will launch in thirty two minutes and will arrive in 127 minutes."

Twenty minutes and 32.4 seconds passed.

"Captain," the sensor tech said, "an FTL signature across the system and below the plane of the ecliptic."

"Can you identify it?" the Captain asked.

"It is an Alliance ship and the computer identifies it is Leader Lax's ship."

"Signal from Leader Lax's ship," the Communications Tech reported.

"Please put it on the main screen."

Lax's face appeared on the main screen and she smiled.

"We meet again Admiral."

Judy smiled too.

"That sounds like the opening to a bad science fiction movie," she said and chuckled.

Lax laughed as did a few of her crew. Judy sighed as laughter echoed around her bridge too.

"So what are you doing here?" Lax said and raised an eyebrow. "This system was assigned to my ship."

"Admiral, I forgot to check who this star was assigned to," Catherine said.

Judy looked at her and for once the vixen actually looked embarrassed.

"No problem," Judy said and smiled, "we all make mistakes. I thought I'd made a mistake once, but I was mistaken."

There were groans over the communications channel and around the bridge. The Admiral chuckled.

"Admiral, since we're both already here why don't we split up work?"

"Ok, I'll take planet five."

"Then we'll do four," Lax said and smiled. "We'll let you know if we find anything interesting. Out."

Lax was a bit suspicious of her old friend since Judy never agreed to anything so easily. She smiled and turned to her science officer.

"Scan this system and let me know if you find anything interesting."

"Yes, Leader!"

"Navagation, take us to planet four."

"Leader, we'll arrive in 47 minutes."

* * *

They had achieved orbit of planet four without incident and first ten survey ships had just touched down at different locations on the planet.

"Leader, the second set of survey ships is preparing to launch in ten minutes," the science officers and his console signaled him. He read its report and smiled. "Leader, I know why Admiral Wilde wished to survey planet five." Lax turned and looked at him. "This system is identical to the Zootopia system."

"And planet five is identical to her home world," she said and chuckled. "Clever bunny."

The console signaled him again few minutes later.

"Leader, power generation detected at 35.5175° N, 86.5804° W," he said. "That's on the northern continent 551 miles inland."

"And the Zootopia III didn't detect it on their initial survey of this planet."

"No Leader," he said and smiled. "Apparently it's well shielded and they missed it."

Lax smiled.

"Hold one of the survey ships," she said and her smile widened, "and tell them we'll be joining them."

* * *

The survey ship touched down along with two gunships carrying marines. As soon as the marines were offloaded the ships lifted and began to circle the area. Lax in full armor along with her science officer and a larger contingent of survey personnel exited the ship.

"Where exactly is the power generation?"

The science officer took out a scanner and led them toward a hill. Then he abruptly stopped.

"Leader, an electromagnetic shield just activated."

"They noticed us," Lax said.

"Electromagnetic activity increasing."

The side of the hill opened and figure exited. Lax saw her marines begin to react.

"Hold!" she ordered.

The figure stopped on the other side of the shield. Lax studied the individual and it had the basic body layout of most sentient species they'd met. She looked to her science officer.

"This machine's shape corresponds to no species we've or any other species in the alliance has met."

"Is like one of the Explorer's free form robots?"

"Possibly," he said and worked his scanner. "I'll try to communicate with it." He set his scanner to the Explorer language. "Do you understand me?" The scanner signaled. "Leader, the shield is coming down."

Unconsciously they tensed and the individual spoke. Lax looked at her science officer.

"Ma'am, this going to take some time," she said and accessed their ship's AI, "but we do have the Explorer AI aboard. Maybe …"

"Bring it down," she said and rolled her eye. "How is the atmosphere on this planet?"

He tapped on his scanner.

"We don't need the suits."

Lax's armor opened and she stepped out. The AI seeing a new species followed deeply embedded programming. Sensors activated throughout its body and examined the individual in minute detail. It really wanted specimens from the individual, but noting the number of armed and armored individuals it thought it best to wait until it could communicate. The AI noticed others had removed their armor and noted other new species and then one it did recognize. Immediately it ordered more specialized equipment to be brought and activation of other instillations across the planet. It moved toward the Mellin and spoke. Lax and her science officer followed it.

"How did you find this world?" the AI said.

"I don't understand," she said in her language and frowned. "Say something else."

"The language would have changed over the last ten thousand years."

The Science Officer's scanner signaled.

"Leader, electromagnetic activity increasing across the planet."

Lax looked at the Mellin.

"Which Mellin world are you from?" Lax asked.

"The newest one, Leader," she said. "My name is Sapeha. I was with the first group brought from our world."

"I'm guessing you didn't understand what it said."

"It sounds like Mellin, but it's just too different. There is a Mellin on board who came from Eshu's world."

"A friend?"

"His name is Emki and is the only one other Mellin on board."

Lax gave the Mellin a knowing smile. Then she turned to the robot.

"Well now the fun starts," she said extending her hands palm up. "So do you wish to learn our language or us yours?"

The AI carefully placed its hands on hers.

"Ma'am," the science officer said looking toward the hill, "there are more robots coming carrying equipment."

"I'm not surprised."

Lax wondered how long before the Zootopia III noticed and she received a call from Judy. Lax smiled.

* * *

The shuttle carrying the Explorer AI and a lone Mellin landed twenty minutes later. The vixen went directly to new AIs and then with only perfunctory acknowledged Leader Lax.

"Leader, this is Emki," she said touching his arm.

"Ma'am," he said and inclined his head.

"Apparently it recognizes your species and tried to speak to Sapeha."

"Emki, it sounds like Mellin, but I didn't understand. Then I thought you might try."

He smiled at her and she returned it. Lax looked at the two and chuckled.

"Why don't you just go and listen."

Equipment was set up on both sides and to the observers the process of establishing communication proceeded so quickly that no organic being in the landing party could possibly keep up.

"Do you understand what they are doing?" Lax asked.

"I had to get our ship's AI involved," her science officer reported looking a bit overwhelmed. "It reports the Explorer AI has established communications and is now in the process of exchanging scientific information and histories."

"So when do you think it will report back to us?"

"I'll ask the ship's AI."

Lax had a better idea and simply went to the Explorer AI.

"You've established communications with these AIs."

"Yes."

"And the Mellin."

"It knows the species, but their language has changed over time."

"Does it know the Rabbits?"

The vixen turned back to the AI.

"It doesn't, but that was a good idea."

"Could you tell me what else you've learned?"

The vixen looked at Lax like she was apprising her.

"It's fairly complicated and I would prefer to wait until I have completed this communication."

"How long would that be?"

"Two hours ten minutes and four seconds."

"Would our ship's AI or other Explorer AIs help speed things up?"

"I am currently in contact with all Explorer AIs and other AIs from allied species in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud."

"Let us know if you need anything else."

"I shall."

She returned to her science officer.

"Apparently I'm not intelligent enough to understand."

"No ma'am," he said and smiled. "I sure with a bit of explanation …"

He saw the look on her face and stopped speaking.

"Well at least you were nice about it."

"Ma'am, I didn't mean …"

Lax's alert for an income message signaled and she held up a hand. She walked away before opening the communications channel and Judy face appeared on her pad.

"Lax, Catherine tells me you found something interesting."

"I was going to get in touch with you soon," she said and smiles. "So how's your survey of Zootopia going?"

Judy sighed and Lax smiled.

"I should have told you this was the Zootopia system."

"No problem. It's nice to know Catherine isn't perfect."

"None of us are."

Lax smiled.

"So have you found anything interesting on Zootopia?"

"Only Earth animals, but none are intelligent."

"I wonder what race is transplanting Earth animals around this galaxy," Lax said raising an eyebrow, "and why here not in the Milky Way? And then there's your world with intelligent animals originally from Earth and which one? Also, the multiple worlds we discovered with Mellin and intelligent Rabbits. Also, the AIs we found here recognize Mellin."

Judy stared at her friend and then sighed.

"They're all good questions and we haven't found any answers."

"Are you coming here?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Admiral watched from the bridge as the shuttle from the Lax's ship entered one of the smaller docking bays and settle into a cradle. The docking collar extended and connected to the shuttle's air lock. She knew they would be decontamination for at least an hour so she thought she might as well get some paperwork done. First, she read the report on survey of the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. With the larger number of ships and probes the survey would be completed within two weeks. Hopefully by then they would have solved the FTL problem and she could start sending ships through the Gateway. She really hadn't realized until recently how much she wanted to go home. She certainly wasn't going to spend her life there, but she did want to see all her family and friends. Maybe some of them would even like to join the Alliance.

She continued reading the survey report and she smiled as she read they they'd found two more civilizations. The Alliance always needed more allies and of course new personnel. The planned survey of the other Lesser Magellanic Cloud would be just as or maybe even more time consuming. Hopefully most of the civilizations they found here would exist there with the exception of the Civilization Destroyers. Who knows maybe they'd be peaceful in that universe. She knew that every species would want to send a probe or survey ship their star in that galaxy. The Explorers were building ships as fast possible to mount the largest expedition in their race's history and since the humans knew the date they wondered if history was repeating itself on that other Earth.

She always looked forward to the daily survey reports and kind of dreaded the rest, but she had to do it. She dove in and what seemed like no time the alarm she'd set sounded. She stretched and went back to the bridge. The Captain rose and his second took his place in 'The Chair.' Catherine and Sofia followed them into the shuttle and three minutes and thirty two seconds later that arrived near the appropriate docking bay.

"Colonel Brown," she said and smiled.

"Fleet Admiral," he said and smirked.

"I see everything's ready."

"Of course."

A minute later several Mellin and a human joined them.

"Eshu, Joan, Risa good to see you."

"Judy," Eshu said and hugged her and then he kissed her cheek. "Joan has explained more about kissing females."

"Too bad I was sorta looking forward to it," she said and chuckled. Nick cleared his throat and she poked him in the ribs. "How much have you grown?"

"Nine inches."

"And more handsome," Sofia said and held out her arms.

He released Judy and hugged the human and bent down to lightly kiss her on the lips. Then she rested her head on his furry chest and sighed. Eshu looked at Catherine and only smiled. The vixen rolled her eyes.

"Risa, when will you give birth?"

Eshu put a hand on the distended belly and smiled.

"Eshu says a week."

"Four males and two females," Eshu said and put his arm around both is mates, "and all strong and healthy."

"Joan, what do you think?"

"I think we are going to be very very busy."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Judy chose the Mellin garden for their meeting. Like everyone who entered a garden for the first time the three AIs looked around in wonder for a time.

"Admiral Wilde this is superb engineering," the first AI said. "If I were an organic life form I'd think I was on a planet."

"And there are 57 more similar to it representing most of the worlds of the Alliance and some others."

Judy led them into one of a nearby burrow and to its conference room that had an expansive view of the garden. Everyone was seated and a holographic view of the planet below them came into existence and hovered over the table. The Admiral looked at the first AI.

"Do you wish to begin?"

"We were sent here to ready this system for colonization, but the follow along mission apparently never arrived. We readied the planet and then went into sleep mode. When you arrived we were reactivated."

"How long ago were they to arrive?" The Admiral asked.

"15,362.78 years ago."

"Why didn't you contact your homeworld?"

"It took 1226.56 years to travel here in real time."

The Admiral looked at Catherine.

"They used essentially a Bussard Ramscoop on their ship."

"So they came the long way."

"Yes."

"Was this the only colony?" the Admiral asked.

"There were six others at the time we left," the AI said.

"Please give us the coordinates for your homeworld and the six colonies."

Catherine sat motionless for a few moments and then looked at Judy.

Their homeworld is located eighty seven point five two light years from here and there's no visible star at that location," she said looked at the AIs. "The other stars have not been surveyed yet."

"Catherine, please send probes to all those stars."

"I assume you resemble the species that built you."

"Yes."

"Catherine, I assume none of Alliance members have met them."

"True," she said and eyes defocused. "Probes launched … going to FTL. The first will reach their homeworld in eighty six point two seconds."

"How do you know the Mellin?" the Admiral asked.

"They we're discovered them on one colony worlds."

"And what happened?"

"The AI's arrived first and discovered them. We setup relations and agreed to let us join them."

"There weren't any problems?"

"No, not at the time we left."

"Did you survey the other habitual world when you arrived?" Lax asked.

"We surveyed all the planets in this solar system."

Judy touched controls and different Terrain animals were displayed over the table.

"And these animals were already on the planet five."

"Yes, they were. I see from the information Catherine has given us they are from another planet in the larger nearby galaxy and some species is seeding them here in this galaxy and your homeworld in the other universe."

"Probe 23978 is arriving … now," Catherine reported and her eyes defocused again. "The system has been disrupted by a black hole which has consumed the star and four of the inner planets. Planets four and six are in the process of being ejected from the system. Outer planets seven and eight are still in orbit, but their orbits are degrading and will be consumed within the next two thousand years. All other outer planets are in stable orbits. Planet four was the habitable planet."

"Is it possible that the inhabitants are still alive on that planet?" The Admiral asked.

"Since the black hole is still within the system it must have been traveling relatively slow," Catherine said bringing up a hologram of the system. "They must have seen this coming so it's possible they evacuated some of the population from the planet. All probes have reached their target stars and five have active colonies. The sixth has no electromagnet emissions."

"Is the Mellin colony still active?"

"Yes."

"Please contact the Mellin and request they send a ship to that planet and send a ship to inactive colony."

"Done," Catherine said.

"Can we safely go to planet four?" the Admiral asked. "Also, please send probes to other surrounding stars.

"Yes, it's far enough from the black hole that we won't have any problems," Catherine said. "I'll send the probe there ahead of us. It can start the initial survey to see if there are any survivors present."

"Admiral," Lax said and smiled, "you still have survey crews on Zootopia. I could leave for that planet as soon as I return to my ship."

Judy thought about it and smiled.

"I can't have all the fun I guess."

She turned to the AIs.

"What do you wish to do?"

"We would travel with Captain Lax to be go-betweens if anyone is still alive on that planet. I assume that this ship will travel to one or more of the colonies. Some others would with your permission travel with you to do the same for you on the colony worlds."

"That will work," the Admiral said and turned to Catherine. "Has the probe reached their homeworld?"

"No, but it will be in twenty minutes and ten seconds."

* * *

They returned to Planet Zootopia as the humans christened it with a contingent of the AIs. Judy did want to contact this new species, but since Probe 12784 was still in the process of surveying her homeworld it was the first time two identical planets would be surveyed in two different universes. Also, Judy wanted see it for herself. Their shuttle touched down on an island where on the other world the great city of Zootopia stood, but there it was it was on a peninsula.

Judy looked north and saw the identical snow covered mountains she'd seen when she'd first come to Zootopia. For a moment she felt a bit homesick and then felt her Fox's hand squeeze hers. She smiled up at him and he returned it. They had finally made it home in a way, but they couldn't be satisfied until they were with their family and friends and the old familiar sights of the city. It was maddening being so close, but yet so far from home.

"So this is the view from your home," Sofia said looking toward the mountains.

"Close enough," Nick said.

"Which way would be BunnyBurrow?"

"That way 211 miles," Judy said pointing and then wiping her eyes. "We'll go there if you'd like."

Sofia touched her mother's hand and smiled.

"Sure Mom, why not."

Judy wiped her eyes again and Sofia put an arm around her. They walked through the tall grass and watched a much larger shuttle touchdown. The ramp lowered and Dragons soon took flight. Two of them landed nearby with full riding straps and gear. One of them was her old friend and Judy hugged his head as he lift her off the ground.

"It's good to see you," she said to her old friend.

"Thank you for letting us fly on a world," he said and then nuzzled her.

Judy hugged him again and then put on her riding gear. Nick put on his, but looked a bit more dubious about the prospect of flying.

"Come on Nick!" Judy said and hugged him. "It'll be fun!"

"Anything for you, Fluff," he whispered.

* * *

Soon they and all of other dragons were fighting toward the mountains at five thousand feet. Judy looked to her right and saw Mike riding a smaller Dragon and having the time of his life. Then to her left was Sofia with Ann hanging on to her sister. She felt her Fox with his head on her back holding her so tight that she had to struggle to breathe. Then one of the Dragons roared and dove. The others followed.

"Judy!" Nick yelled.

Then after a few seconds Judy saw the cave. After less than a minute her Dragon flared its great wings and touched down. It walked into the cave followed be the others. Judy took out her pad and turned on its light and was soon followed by the others. She showed the light around and saw the walls were smooth. The Dragons continued to walk and then stopped. Judy and the others showed their lights forward and saw the metal wall that blocked the cave. Judy loosened her riding straps and then dismounted. She walked to the wall and put out a hand.

"Judy!" Nick yelled and she jumped putting a hand to her chest.

She turned and glared at her Fox.

"Nick," she said and then took a calming breath. "Please go to the mouth of the cave and contact the ship. Have them send some techs here. OK?"

"Yes, Judy," he said and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Nick!"

She walked back and pulled him off the Dragon. Then she hugged him.

"I not mad at you, you dumb Fox."

"I love you."

She chuckled and then kissed him. The kiss deepened and it soon became very quiet. Then Ann snickered and Judy giggled.

Her Fox gave her a squeeze and headed for the entrance.

"I'll go with him mom," Sofia said and dismounted.

Ann came to her and grinned.

"You're not too old to put over my knee."

She stepped back and then she dodged around her and ran toward the wall.

"Stop!"

Ann did, but not quite quickly enough coming contact with an electromagnetic shield. There was a flash and the child was thrown back five feet landing on her back. She tried to take in a breath and mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ann!"

Judy ran to her daughter and knelt down. She looked into her child's eyes for a moment and she saw panic in them. She calmed herself and put a hand behind her child's head. Then put her mouth to Ann's and blew a shallow breath. She continued and after a minute Ann pulled in a breath on her own. Judy let out a shuddering breath and felt tears falling from her eyes. After a minute Anne was breathing normally.

"Mom," she said in a small voice.

Judy touched her daughter face and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, is she OK?" Mike asked coming to her side.

"Yes."

Mike's Dragon came and draped a wing over them.

* * *

The cave was large enough to land a shuttle just inside the mouth. Judy watched James scan Ann and then turn to her.

"Judy, she hasn't broken anything and there's no internal bleeding. She has a few burses and her hand has a small burn where she came in contact with that shield. When she landed she had the wind knocked out of her. You did the right thing by breathing for her."

Ann looked her mother and smiled.

"My first kiss and it has to be my mother!"

"She's her mother's daughter," Nick said and smiled.

Judy fell into her Fox's arms and then they both laughed until they cried. Catherine looked at her mate sitting on the floor laughing along with them. She thought it was humorous too, but she would never understand organics fully even though she now was one. She waited until they finished.

"Admiral, we have the shield down and will have the wall open in five minutes and twenty seconds."

"I wanta see!" Ann said.

Judy looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You little …" Judy said and then pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her. "You could've …" She held her away and kissed her cheek. "Don't do that again!"

Uncharacteristically she looked a bit embarrassed, but then smiled at her mother. Judy hugged her again.

* * *

"This base is secure and we found no one alive," Colonel Brown reported and the Admiral raised an eyebrow. "We did find some bodies that have been long dead. We also found a pristine sickbay. You'd think with the bodies there'd be some in there. Surprisingly the base still has power and the equipment is still functioning. The techs suspect that something is keeping things in repair, but haven't discovered it yet. Please follow me."

Judy looked at Mike and he was sitting on his small dragon. He looked at her and she knew what he wanted to do. She smiled and waved at him as he and several other dragons walked toward the front of the cave. Then she looked at Ann.

"Do you still want to come?" she asked concerned. "You heard the Colonel say there are bodies."

"We covered them," he said and looked at Ann.

"I'll come, mom."

"You can always come back here anytime you want to."

"Thanks, mom, but I'll be OK."

They were proceeded by the Colonel and several of his marines and once they passed through the door several more fell in behind. The cave gradually broadened out and eventually became a large cavern. Judy could tell it had been once been a natural cave, but the walls and floor all had been smoothed. The room contained a great deal of equipment and several mounds cover by tarps. Judy felt a small hand take hers and she looked down and smiled.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm OK," she said and smiled.

"Several of our AIs are already exploring their computers," Catherine said.

"I've always wondered how you can, I mean AIs, run on alien computers," Judy said. "I mean wouldn't every species build computers differently from any other?"

"There simply isn't an infinite number of ways to define logic," Catherine said. "After contacting millions of civilizations we AIs think we've seen everything possible and we share that learned knowledge amongst ourselves. We also research into new ways to create software and build computers. And if someday we discover a civilization with something new we'll simply add it to our knowledge."

Catherine shrugged. Judy smiled and thought how quickly Catherine had picked up their mannerisms. She wondered if she'd even noticed.

"Catherine, could we see the sick bay?" James asked and smiled at his mate.

Judy watched vixen's face gain expression and then smiled at James. She touched his arm and she led him toward another tunnel. The group followed and passed through another series of tunnels entering a large room. Ann looked around and the room was filled with what she expected to find in a sick bay: beds, diagnostic equipment, and supplies. She been to James' sickbay several times and it looked similar. They walked around the room simply examining whatever looked unusual. Then Anne noticed a spot that looked different from the rest. Along the wall there was one place that was bare. She pulled her mother toward it and then she noticed too. Curious herself Judy followed. Ann stopped and stood there. The she felt cool air and shivered.

"It's cold here," Ann said and hugging herself.

Judy moved closer to the wall and then felt the cool air on her face. She thought being furless has its advantages at times. They both looked closer and with her better eyesight noticed a crack in the stone. It was a very straight crack.

"Find something interesting?" Nick asked sneaking up on them.

They both jumped.

"Nick!" Judy hissed.

"Sorry," he said and then chuckled. "Remember sometimes I'm sly."

Judy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Ann giggled.

"There's a crack in the wall and air blowing through."

"Didn't we see something like that in some of those old mystery movies we use to watch?" he said and smiled. "There'd be a secret room and the hero would give the wall a push," He demonstrated by pushing on the bare wall and it swung in. "and it would just …"

He ended by mumbling to himself.

"Swing in and all the secrets would be revealed," she finished.

Then he did a double take and Judy laughed. Unbeknownst to them at the time Nick had inadvertently stepped on a pressure plate unlocking the door. Lights came on and they saw a large room filled with what looked like upright glass coffins. The others noticed and Colonel Brown and a dozen marines were by their side moments later. The marines entered and cleared the first room in five minutes. One of the marines returned to report.

"Sir, we've cleared the first room and it just has this one species, but there are a lot more rooms like this first one," he said and looked at the Admiral. "The next one has Rabbits and one of my men reported the one after that has Mellin."

They heard the Admiral growl and then saw her walk through the door with Ann in tow. Several more marines arrived and the Captain led them after her.

* * *

They found her circling one of the containers which held a nude female rabbit almost as tall as she was.

"Judy," Nick said quietly.

She turned on him and he unconsciously took a step back. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she took several calming breaths.

"Please get the technicians in here and have them inspect all these containers. I think they are all in suspension. Then I would like one of each of each species revived starting with one."

She tapped the container with the Rabbit hard.

"Yes, Admiral," he said.

"You may call in whoever you need and use any resources that are available. Call in Explorers from other galaxies if you need to."

"Yes, Admiral."

"I am going back to the ship."

She walked out of the room and Ann looked at her father.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"I think she's a bit angry now," he said dropping to his knees. Ann hugged him. "Why don't stay with me for now. OK?"

"Sure Nick."

When she walked back into the first room she stopped and looked at the alien it contained. She punched hard enough to make the container ring. Then she turned and continued her march. Nick watched her until she was out of sight. A few minutes later Nick saw his other daughter and met her before she entered the second room.

"What wrong with mom?" Sofia asked concerned. "She only looked at me and kept going."

"She had a bit of a shock."

He showed her the first container and then she walked further into the room looking at others.

"I'll go after …"

"Please leave her be for now."

"But …"

"Please just stay here and help me get the investigation started here."

"But …"

"Ensign, those were my orders from the Admiral and I'll like you to help me."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

She woke and smelled the green plants around her. Then she opened her eyes and looked around the forest. She smelled Rabbits – a great many rabbits and other animals too. One of them was close and she followed its scent. She could tell that it was female and found her sitting under a tree. She moved closer and could tell this Rabbit was different from her. She held out her hand and the Rabbit took it. This reminded Judy so much of her first meeting with the Yoth Captain Faon. At least this time she wouldn't have to tell this person that her entire race had been murdered.

"Who are you?" she asked in the old Rabbit language.

"My name is Judith."

"I'm Etuca," she said and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Near my home."

"I can smell many Rabbits."

"There are great many here in this garden."

Etuca cocked her head and stared at her.

"And there are others here too."

"Yes, there are other intelligent species here besides us."

"What are they like?"

"Most are not so different from us."

"And there are others."

"There are predators here too, but they are friends and colleagues," Judy said and smiled. "Some are even lovers." Judy saw surprise on the other Rabbit's face. "My mate is a Fox and we have kits."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"For some of us it is," she said and winked.

"I think I'd like to meet some of them."

"Good."

Judy stood and Etuca followed her. When they came out of the forest the party had already started. Everyone looked their way and Nick came to meet them. Etuca hung back a bit.

"Etuca, this is my mate Nick," she said, noticing her reticence. "Don't worry he doesn't bite. Well at least he won't bite you."

Judy gave the other Rabbit a wink and Etuca laughed. Then Nick held out a hand and she tentatively took it. He shook and smiled not showing any teeth.

"Nice to meet you," he said in the old Rabbit language and then inclined his head. "We've arranged a welcome party for you. Please come and meet of our guests. I have a thought. How would you like to see our kits?" The doe smiled and they led her to a fenced off area. "Go head and I'll get you two some drinks."

They stepped over and the fence and sat. Immediately several of the kits, Rabbit, Mellin, and hybrid came to investigate the new arrivals. Etuca lifted a red furred kit to her chest and it started looking through her fur for a nipple. She removed her top and put it to a nipple. The kit began to suckle and she stroked its back.

"You have milk?" Judy asked.

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but only because I gave birth a short time ago. That's one of my new kits."

"Our females always have some milk," she said and looked at Judy. "Don't you?"

"Only shortly before birth and for several months afterward."

"I thought we were a bit different."

Etuca looked at the kit and then at its mother.

"She looks more like a Fox than a Rabbit."

She laid her side and another kit found another nipple.

"This one is obviously not a Rabbit or a Fox."

"It's Mellin and here come his parents."

They sat across from the two Rabbits and Nick returned with their drinks.

"I'm Eshu and these are my mates Risa and Joan."

One of the cubs ran to Joan and crawled into her lap. She tickled it and he giggled.

"Please tell us about yourself," Eshu said.

Etuca told them a story about her life living in a burrow with her parents and siblings. They all knew this story was false. It wasn't that Etuca was lying, but all her memories were implanted by the dead and dying species that had been seeded terrain animals, Mellin, and others across the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. The AIs had learned from the computers that the animals found in the underground complex were to be used to seed planet four with intelligent life. Their main ship was found in the Oort cloud and was nearly as large as the Zootopia III. It contained even more species of animals that had been uplifted to sentience, but not yet seeded to a world. The Explorer took change of the dying race with hopes they could in time help them.

* * *

A week later Lax returned with representatives from each of the colony worlds. The Ris sent ships to each world to help establish communications between each of them. Also, they rescued the last of the population from the original homeworld and relocated them to new colony that was just being established.

"Catherine, how many star systems have yet to be explored?"

"One."

"Catherine, please take us to our target when we are ready," Captain Wilde ordered.

141 seconds later they came out of FTL.

"Arrival was successful," Catherine said and looked at Admiral. "All systems are functioning nominally."

"Artificial electromagnetic emissions are being detected from planets three, four, and six and from traffic within the system," the communication tech reported. "It's in the old Rabbit language."

Chuckles were heard across the bridge. Over the next day several ships arrived from the first space faring Rabbit civilization to make first contact.

"Etuca, are you sure you want to go?" Judy asked.

"Definitely," she said and then hugged Judy.

She led a dozen other Rabbits aboard a Ris shuttle. Five minutes later it lifted and exited the Zootopia III heading to rendezvous with the first contact ships. She returned to the bridge and sat next to her Captain.

"Now maybe we can relax a little."

"You're tempting fate," her Fox said.

They relaxed for exactly 53 minutes and 10.45 seconds.

"Captain, I have a signal from the Gateway," the communication tech reported.

"Put it on the main screen."

The face of the lead scientist appeared.

"Admiral, we can now enter the other universe safely," he said and giggled. "All it takes is one minor engineering change and you simply turn off the FTL engine. Then pass through the Gateway on thrusters only. Then the FTL engine is power back up and that's it."

"Nick, we're going home!" she bellowed.

"Cartherine, take us to the Gateway when we are ready!"

2,117 seconds later they came out of FTL.

"Arrival was successful," Catherine said and looked at Admiral. "All systems are functioning nominally."

Ten minutes later a shuttle docked and an Explorer engineer was taken to the galactic FTL engine and one small part was changed out. Then the same thing was done to the intergalactic FTL engine. The FTL engines were shut down and the Zootopia III approached the Gateway and simply passed into the other universe.

* * *

Nick watched his bunny tapping away on her pad and then hit one last key and smile.

"Something good?"

"Just sending an email."

Nick raised one eyebrow and then smiled.

"Catherine, take us home."

Four seconds later they came out of FTL.

"Arrival was successful," Catherine said and looked at Admiral. "All systems are functioning nominally. This system has one yellow dwarf star and eleven planets and planets four and five are habitable. This is the Zootopian system and we are one billion miles above plane of the ecliptic."

Judy looked at her Fox and smiled.

"Catherine, take us to planet four," Captain Wild said and Catherine turned to look at him surprised. "We shall wait for the Fleet there."

"We shall be in orbit in 54 minutes and 22.34 seconds."

When they arrived Nick tapped on his pad.

"Administrator, you may begin your survey."

Twenty two minutes and twelve seconds later two dozen shuttles launched and landed on the planet. Eleven minutes later Leader Lax's ship achieved orbit and joined them.

"Communication from Leader Lax."

"Put her on the main screen."

"I'm kind of surprised to find you here."

"We'll wait for the rest of the Fleet and leave tomorrow," the Admiral said. "You can send some ships to join the survey if you wish."

Lax took her up on the offer. Over the next twelve hours two hundred and twelve ships joined them from all the planets in the Alliance. Judy and her Fox used that time to catch up on the news from their planet. Probe 12784 had sent a lot of information back they had only skimmed it. Judy chuckled and looked at her Fox.

"How does it feel to be first son?"

"We woefully underestimated my mother," he said and they laughed. "Mayor of Zootopia and now leader of the planet!"

"I can't wait until Catherine meets her," Judy said.

"We'll take one of the drones with the high resolution cameras," he said and smiled. "This is one meeting that must be recorded for posterity."

"We'd better take two then."

They both laughed.

"We'd better get to be bridge and get this show on the road."

* * *

Seven hours 54 minutes and 22.7 second later the fleet achieved orbit. To the animals on planet five it looked like they gained one large moon and a great many smaller ones. For the last hour shuttles had been leaving all the ships for shore leave. Judy and her Fox boarded the Captain's gig and soon dropped out of orbit. They flew over Zootopia and just for fun circled around making another pass. The Captain's gig was a large ship and animals looked up in surprise. Then they flew 211 miles and set the gig down in her father's equipment yard.

"Why are we wearing our armor and bringing a company of marines?"

"To awe the natives."

Nick laughed.

"What am I doing here?" Hans asked.

"Commander Brooker, you are going to meet a special friend of mine."

They saw the reception committee and lowered the ramp. The marines marched out in their highly polished armor and lined up in two rows facing each other. The Admiral marched down the ramp with Captain Wilde by her side followed by the Commander.

"Company, Atten-hut!" Colonel Brown shouted. "Present Arms!"

As one they moved and the Admiral marched between them toward the waiting animals.

They stopped five feet away.

"Judy?" Maria said and stepped closer.

Her armor opened and Judy stepped out wearing only jeans, a white blouse, and sneakers.

"We're home."

This story continues in Chapter 12 of 'The Angry Vixen.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 16

 **Zootopia III – Jupiter Orbit – October 11, 1941**

The Humans from the other universe had been observing Earth for months before the Zootopia III and her fleet had arrived and taken up station near Jupiter. The base on far side of the Moon was nearing completion and her friend Lax had joined them after her visit to her peoples' homeworld in this universe.

"So how'd it go?" Judy asked and smiled.

"We talked a bit and I gave them a demonstration of my ship's firepower," she said and smiled. "Then I issued my challenge. Then they agreed that our people must be joined."

"Not to criticize, but you have a most interesting way of negotiating."

"Thank you," Lax said and smiled. "My people will be arriving starting tomorrow."

"How many?"

"More than you'll ever need," she said and smiled showing a great many teeth.

"Remember we're liberating the concentration camps first, starting in two days."

* * *

 **Dachau, Germany – Ukrainian Barracks – October 13, 1941**

Yuri lay in his bunk after a supper of soup, black bread, and water. He thought that the only difference between water and soup was that the soup was a bit warmer and had a few bits of potato floating in it. The black bread was hard as a rock and only way to eat it was to soak in the soup for a few minutes. He wished he was back in the Red Army – almost. He was in Ukraine when the war started and what's worse he was Ukrainian. He secretly hated the Russians as most all of the Ukrainian people did after the Russians had starved millions them in 1932-33. In Ukraine it was called Holodomor - murder by hunger or starvation.

He smiled as he remembered how fast the Red Army had collapsed. His entire division had been surrounded and he and most of the Ukrainians in his unit had surrendered to the Germans when the first opportunity arose. They'd 'accidently' shot a few Russians making that 'opportunity' to get to Germans. When they found them they threw away rifles and lay prone on the ground. He actually prayed they wouldn't shoot him. Fortunately he spoke a little German and convinced the German soldiers that he wasn't Russian. Then he and all the other Ukrainians in his unit went on to identify the Russians soldiers who'd lied about being Ukrainian and then smiled as they were lead away. He didn't give a shit what happened to them!

He'd just closed his eyes when bright light flooded his barracks and a moment later the door was ripped off its hinges.

"Come on you men get out here," a voice said in Ukrainian. "We're here to rescue you."

His fellow countryman looked at each other for just a moment and then quickly headed for the door. They stumbled out and covered their eyes.

"Follow me!"

He looked down, saw the person's feet, and walked along behind him. Soon they passed the light and he looked up. The person he followed was wearing some type of armor! He moved up beside him and looked the armor over.

"Who are you?"

"A fellow Ukrainian."

"Where did you get the armor?"

"We'll talk when we get aboard."

Aboard? He thought and kept following. He smiled as he saw the camp gates torn off their hinges and tossed aside.

He noticed lights in the distance and continued toward them. He thought he was going to have to stop when he noticed the large dark shape outline by the lights in the darkness. Then a ramp lower, bathing the ground with light as they got closer. He wearily walked up the metal ramp and looked at the room filled with he guessed a few hundred chairs.

"Come on gentleman, move up to the front!"

They followed and then collapsed into the wonderfully soft chairs. He almost immediately began to fall asleep.

"Gentleman, under the seats is a box with some food and drinks." Everyone instantly reached under their seats. "Also you find a small bottle with a pill. Have any of you flown in a plane?" One man raised a hand. "That pill will keep you from getting motion sick. Please take it AFTER you eat."

Yuri quickly opened the box and looked at the odd packages.

"Everyone, wait for a second and let me get out of this armor."

It folded back on itself and a woman stepped out. The men could only stare.

"My name is Anna and I am a Major in the Alliance military and I too am Ukrainian," she said and smiled at the looks on the men's faces. She opened a box like theirs, showed them contents, and how to open them. "Since you haven't eaten much lately please eat slowly or you might make yourselves sick. Remember to take the pill afterwards."

Yori stood and approached. He came to stiff attention and saluted.

"Major, I am Corporal Yuri Nimchuk," he said and she returned his salute.

"You have a question."

"What is the Alliance?"

She smiled.

"A good question," she said and smiled. "Let's just say we aren't Nazi or Soviet."

"That sounds good to me!" he said and she chuckled.

He went back to his seat and heard others coming up the ramp while he ate. After months of eating the slop at the camp this tasted wonderful and the fruit bar was best part. He relaxed in his seat and then dozed off.

"Gentleman!" Anna said and startled him awake. "We're going to lift off in about ten minutes. The seats have restraints and I'm going to show you how to buckle them." She sat in a chair at the front of the room. "On the right hand is a strap with a disk." She pulled it out and held it up with right hand. "On the left side is this." She held up the belt with piece of metal on the end. "It snaps into the disk." She demonstrated and looked at the men. "Everyone got it?" The men nodded. "Good! Now above you head is a double strap. Pull it down and snap it into the top of the disk and it'll pull tight itself in five seconds." Yuri followed the instructions and it worked exactly as Anna said. "Anyone have any problems?" One man raise his hand and she rose, but the man beside him helped him. "Now to unbuckle it you simply push the red button the center of the disk." The straps came out, but didn't snap back. "Now, please rebuckle them."

Yuri did and heard the clicks from around the cabin. He sat back in his seat and waited. He'd just started to dose again when he felt a rumble from beneath his chair. He sat back straighter and a minute later felt himself being forced deeper into his chair. After a minute he felt himself being pushed back into the seat as it rotated back just a bit. He gripped the chair's arms and every few seconds the pressure increased. Then a minute later it eased and he looked at the man next to him.

"That was interesting," Yuri said and smiled.

"I never thought when I was drafted into the army I'd fly," said the man beside him.

"Me either, but I'm just glad we're out of that damned camp."

"And the Red Army!"

"If I never see another damned Russian I'll be happy!"

"Everyone doing OK?" Anna asked everyone nodded or gave a thumbs up. "This will happen a few more times before get outside the Earth's atmosphere."

For a moment he though he hadn't heard right and looked at Anna. She only smiled and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. For the next twenty minutes the pressure increased several times and then ceased.

"Gentlemen, you may unbuckle your restraints," she said and removed hers. "On the deck below there are showers and doctors. Please shower first!" She waved a hand in front her nose and the men laughed. "If you are sick or in pain see the doctors. Come on follow me!"

Yuri followed behind her and she glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Yuri thought she had a nice smile. The wall opened revealing a smaller room. Anna went to the left and he followed. Anna leaned against the wall and looked at him. He smiled and she gave him the eye.

"Gentlemen, move to the back," she said and soon he was forced against her.

He looked at her and she smiled.

"I promise I'll take a shower and hopefully make a better impression."

She chuckled.

"We'll see," she said and he smiled. She turned back to the door. "That's enough! Everyone in the front take a step back." She touched one the buttons before her and gates rose and fell at the front and clicked together. "Down we go!"

The freight elevator started to descend and he felt Anna's body rub against his. Yuri quickly put his hands behind his back.

* * *

 **Alliance transport – in transit to Saturn** **– October 13, 1941**

The elevator stopped with a bounce and gates moved aside. Anna slipped around the wall and made her way out. Yuri followed closely behind and was soon walking beside her. She looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you my escort?"

"Some of these men haven't seen a woman since before the war started."

"What about you?"

"Me either, but …"

"You're a gentleman," she said and Yuri felt himself blush. She chuckled again and patted his arm. "I believe you."

"Thanks."

They walked for only a few minutes when Anna stopped and turned.

"The doctors are through the door on the right and showers are on the left," she said and pointed. "Also, you will be given new clothes in there too. So you can throw your old ones away." The men started away and she turned to him. "I'll be in the kitchen." She pointed vaguely down the hall. "Just ask someone and they'll direct you."

"OK."

When he walked into the showers he noticed that some of the men smiled at him while a few others glared. She shrugged and striped, throwing his old clothes into the growing pile. He found an empty stall and didn't see any handles, but when stepped under the shower head it came on. Then he stepped away and it cut off. He smiled and looked for the soap and thought he might have missed it on the way in. Then he noticed a small spigot with a word written over it and of course it wasn't written in Cyrillic. He shrugged and stuck his hand under it. Something squirted into it and he rubbed it into his other hand. It started to foam and he stepped under the shower head.

Yuri stepped out of the shower feeling like a new man or at the very least a clean one. He had to wash three times before water running off him wasn't brown. Now he wished he could shave as he stepped into line for new clothes. When he got to the head of the line one of the people behind the desk looked him up and down and walked into the back room. A minute later he returned with a duffle bag and handed to him. He found a handy bench and was soon clothed in a fresh uniform. What really surprised him was that there were two others. The shoes were another matter – they looked too big, but they were better than nothing. So he put them on and found that he was correct. As he walked toward the kitchen they began to tighten until they fit perfectly. Needless to say he was surprised.

"Could you please tell me that way to the kitchen?" Yuki asked, catching up to a man walking ahead of him tapping on a thin rectangle.

He looked at him and tapped on the device again.

"Please repeat what you said," he said in another language and a voice from the device repeated it in Ukrainian.

Yuri repeated the question and again Ukrainian came from the rectangle.

"Please follow me," he said in another language with same result from his device.

He looked at the device and then back at the man. Yuki raised an arm to indicate that he should lead the way. When they reached the kitchen he thanked the man and looked for Anna. Finally he saw her in the serving line and then joined her.

"Well you smell better," she said and he smiled, "and the uniform looks good on you."

"I agree, but I wish I could get a shave."

"I like the beard."

"I look like a Cossack!"

"Yea, but a handsome one," she said and laughed. "But your hair is a mess. They ought to put a brush in that bag!"

Without a thought she started to run her fingers through his hair straightening it. She didn't notice the other men staring at them and he blushed. She finished and looked him up and down.

"There!" she said and smiled at her handiwork. "That looks better. What do want to eat?"

He looked at what he guessed was the menu and frowned. Then he looked back at Anna and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll translate," she said and started down the menu until he interrupted her.

"A real steak! I can have a real steak!"

She smiled.

"Yes and potatoes, vegetables, and dessert," she said and touched his arm. "As I said you might not want to eat too much so soon."

"Just tell me if I make a pig of myself."

"Anything you say," she said and he chuckled.

They took their trays and found a table. It slowly filled up.

"Friends of yours?" she asked and looked around the table.

"Yuri is a brave man," the man beside her said. "He led us through the lines so we could surrender to the Germans. We certainly didn't want to die for the fu … damned Soviet Union!"

The other men grunted in agreement and Yuri sighed.

"That's Yegor," he said and then went around the table. "Illya, Andriy, Oleksiy, Bohdan, and Denys."

"Gentlemen, nice to meet you," she said and smiled. "I'm glad you hold him in such high regard."

"As do you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

She looked at Yuri and smiled.

"Yegor!" he hissed.

"Yuri, he's just teasing you," he said and patted his big hand. "Gentleman, let's eat before it gets cold and afterwards we'll talk."

* * *

When they finished the men lounged back in chairs and relaxed.

"I wish we had some vodka," Yegor said and the others made grunts of agreement.

"They have some beer in the kitchen," she said and a few men looked dubious. "It's better than nothing."

They shrugged and she took out her pad. She tapped a few keys and spoke.

"You can bring it out now."

"Was that English?" Yuri asked.

"Yes."

He looked at Anna and smiled.

"So how many languages do you speak?"

"Four: Ukrainian, English, Russian, and," she said and looked around the table, "Zootopian."

"What is Zootopian?" Yuri asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You picked a smart one Yuri."

He opened his mouth and felt Anna squeeze his hand again.

"You pick up a few things when you're a marine for a few years," she said and grinned.

The men including Yuri stated at her. Just then kitchen staff brought out large cooler chests and then started to bring the beer to the tables. Yuri looked at the people coming from the kitchen and noticed at they were all different races. A moment later a man came to their table and passed out the bottles. The man looked like some of the men he'd seen in the Red Army from the Siberia.

"Anna," he said and she turned to him. "Where's he from?"

She looked at him for a moment and then asked.

"He says a town outside of Saigon. That's a city in Vietnam."

"It's a county south of China, right?"

"Yes."

"And it's a French territory?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"At this time as I remember."

"Anna, what is the Alliance?"

"You asked before."

"And you didn't really answer."

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Please."

Anna sighed.

"You going find out sooner or later anyway," she said and took his face in her hands. "Yuri, there's another Earth and on my world it's the year 2974."

* * *

 **Alliance transport – in transit to Saturn** **October 14, 1941**

Yuri lay in his bunk and tried to wrap his mind around what Anna had told them. He certain couldn't be angry with her since hadn't lied to him or anything. They were just trying to stop the same thing that had happened on their version of Earth on his. Then there were the aliens! She'd only showed him pictures later when they'd gone for a walk around the ship. Most of them simply looked like furry animals, but he wanted to actually meet the one with blue fur and one eye. Yuri just tossed and turned with everything churning in his mind. He just couldn't sleep and had to do something. He thought maybe a walk around the ship again would help.

As he rounded the first corner he caught sight of Anna walking toward him. He smiled and raised a hand.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"It must be a lot for you to take in."

"Yes, I suppose it's a lot for my poor peasant's mind to handle."

She frowned.

"Yuri, you're a smart guy!"

"Sorry … sorry."

He raised his hand in mock surrender and Anna rolled her eyes.

"So you whata talk some more?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

She led him to a different part of the ship. They walked down a hall with a number of doors on either side and stopped. Anna touched panel on the wall and the door opened. She entered, but he stayed outside.

"Come in," she said, turning to face him.

"This is …"

"my cabin."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because we'd be in here together alone."

"You're presuming a lot!"

"No … no!" he said, waving his hands. "That's not what I meant."

"Well …"

"I meant something might see me come out and think we're …," he said and sputtered out at the end.

Then he blushed and she smiled.

"Yuri, are you trying to protect my reputation?"

"Yes."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. It shut behind him and he jumped.

"You're such a gentleman," she said and hugged him.

He cautiously returned it and she giggled.

"Yuri, I won't break," she said and then she felt him chuckle. "So everything's OK?"

"Yes, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just a nice man who's just clumsy around someone you like."

He blushed again and she giggled. She went to her small refrigerator and took out two bottles. She tossed one to him and he caught it. Then her looked at it and back at her.

"What is it?" he asked and twisted off the cap.

"Coffee."

"It's cold!"

"Try it," she said and he took a tentative sip and then a longer one. "Good?"

"Yes, and strong too."

"I'm sure you have lots more questions."

He smiled and they talked long into the night. He fell asleep first in the chair across from her bed and Anna put a blanket over him. Then she crawled under the covers and drifted off.

* * *

 **Alliance transport – in transit to Saturn** **October 13, 1941**

Yuri woke and looked into Anna's smiling face. He blushed and tried to move, but she held him tight.

"How?"

"How did we end up in bed together," she said and smiled. "Well, I think at some point you had to use the bathroom last night and when you came out you just got in bed with me."

"Believe me, I didn't do it on purpose!"

She smiled again.

"Oh, I do believe you."

"I … I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

"Yes, you kept me awake snoring half the night!"

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes.

"First, you're going to take shower and then I'm going to get us some breakfast. After breakfast I'm going to take a shower. No peaking!"

"I'd never do that!"

"Never ever?" she asked and he blushed. "Yea, thought so. Anyway get going and I'll be back in a bit."

When she returned he was drying his hair.

"I found a brush for you," she said and handed it to him.

They talked through breakfast and then she took her shower. He waited and got another coffee out of the refrigerator. She came out drying her hair.

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," she said and smiled. "Did you peak?"

"I value my life," he said and then smiled, "but I do have a pretty good imagination."

She playfully punched him on the shoulder and two minutes later she was out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked twirled around.

"Nice," he said and smiled.

She hugged him and felt him stiffen.

"I hugged you before," she said and looked into his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not really."

"I've noticed that you are a bit hesitant around me," she said, meeting his eyes. "Am I being a bit too familiar?"

Yuri looked away and then sighed.

"When I was a teenager there was a girl."

"And."

"My family and hers died in the Holodomor."

"And you wonder why only you survived."

"Yes."

"Yuri, I can't answer that, but for me I'm glad you did."

She smiled and touched his arm and then slowly pulled him into her arms. Gradually he put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. Later they headed to the kitchen and found the men stuffing themselves. They got coffee and found an empty table which was soon filled by Yuri's friends.

"So what have you two been up to so early?" Yegor asked and smiled.

"Yuri still had many questions," she said and grinned, "and I did my best to answer them."

"And he behaved himself?"

She squeezed Yuri's hand.

"He's a perfect gentleman."

"That we all believe," Yegor said and the other men smiled.

She looked at her pad.

"Anyway in seven hours and thirty five minutes we'll reach the flagship."

"And what'll we do when we get there," Yegor asked.

"There'll work for you depending on your skills. You might want to even join the Alliance military and there are civilian jobs too. You could even go back to school. It's up to you."

"If it weren't for the war I'd rather go home," Yegor said and the most the others agreed.

"I wonder how many of the men we rescued will feel that way," she said and looked around the table. "As I told you last night yesterday the Alliance rescued in every person in prison and concentration camps in The Soviet Union, Germany and the counties they occupy, Japan, China, and British Empire. But the wars should be over in a month or so."

"I don't think Germany can take over the Soviet Union in only another month," Yuri said.

"You misunderstand," she said and smiled. "In three days the Alliance will begin to occupy Germany, The Soviet Union, the Japanese Empire, and the British Empire in Europe, Asia, Australia, and Africa.

* * *

 **Alliance transport – in transit to Saturn** **October 13, 1941**

They'd gone back to the upper deck and they were again told to look under their seats and retrieved another box. Beside the drinks there was also a pad computer, two things that looked identical, and a pair of glasses. Yuri had watched Anna use hers and powered his up. As part of the setup the computer displayed text in ten different languages requesting the user to speak a few words in their native language. Fortunately in Yuri's case three of the languages were German, Russian, and Ukrainian. For him the choice was simple – he recited the Lord's Prayer in Ukrainian. This is something he never would have said aloud back home unless he wanted a quick trip to a gulag. Then it played a movie showing one of the things placed in each ear.

"Say you name."

"Yuri Nimchuk."

"Congratulations! You have successfully completed the setup for this unit." He smiled. "You are the twenty-third person to have completed setup. We estimate that all 607 people will have this task completed within twelve minutes. You may be asked to help the persons on either side of you if they are found to be having problems."

He looked at Yegor and the man gave him a thumps up as did the other man on his other side.

"Yuri, while you wait there are stories, short films, and games on this device."

Games, he thought.

"Chess?" he said aloud.

The pad immediate displayed a chessboard.

"White or black?"

"White."

The board flipped so the black pieces faced him. He smiled.

"To move a piece simple touch it and drag it to the appropriate square. You may begin when you wish."

He moved the Queen's knight and the computer moved the Queen's bishop's pawn one square forward. As the game continued he smiled as he realized he was actually beating the computer.

"The movies will begin in two minutes. Please put on the glasses provided and subtitles for the movie will be displayed on them. Do you wish to save this game?"

"Yes."

"Saved. You may continue this game at this point at any time in the future."

He put on the glasses and took a swig of his drink. The Explorer AI he'd played against estimated he would have won the game in seventeen more moves. It was surprised and forwarded its report to the supervisory AI for this galaxy. That AI reviewed the report and forwarded it to the AI on the Fleet Admiral's flagship.

Then what Anna had told Yuri and his friends was announced to everyone else. It was a bit more interesting with the movies and maps shown on the large screen setup at the front of room. Yuri smiled at the expressions on the faces of the other men. Cheers went up from most to the men when it was announced that the Alliance was going to war with the various countries. He'd found out that others from Dachau were Germans, Jews, Poles, and even some Russians. He heard from Anna some of the things they'd found taking the camps so he really couldn't blame any of the men for cheering.

* * *

 **Alliance transport – in transit to Saturn** **October 13, 1941**

At first Yuri thought the movie was for children. The naive Rabbit was cute and the Fox was well just he though a fox would be if it were intelligent. As the movie continued it made him begin to wonder. On one level it was funny, but on another the relationship between the Rabbit and Fox was very realistic. As their relationship grew that gave him the first clue. Then after they were kidnapped from their world and woke on an unknown planet he began to realize that this wasn't just a movie. He looked at Anna who'd sat down beside him just as the movie had started and Yegor mysteriously disappeared. He looked at her and she looked back and grinned. The movie was long enough that they had to take an intermission for lunch.

They took their food to a table in the back of kitchen and for once none of Yuri's friends joined them. They ate in silence until his curiosity got the best of him.

"Zootopia isn't just a movie is it?"

Anna looked at him and then smiled.

"Let's just say it isn't fiction."

"Then everything we saw …"

"was taken directly from Nick's and Judy's minds."

"Were you there?"

"I volunteered just before they left Earth and went to help them search for Zootopia."

They'd dropped out of FTL between the galaxies just before the intermission.

"What happened next?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the movie for you, but let's just say things get more interesting."

As the movie ended with Nick and Judy's triumphant return to BunnyBurrow Yuri looked at Anna and squeezed her hand.

"So I'll be able to see all this …"

"in just about an hour and twenty minutes."

* * *

 **Zootopia III – Saturn** **Orbit** **– October 13, 1941**

They felt their ship shake slightly as it docked with the Zootopia III. Then they exited and when directly to decontamination and an hour later they boarded several of the internal shuttles. Soon he and Anna stood before a nondescript door.

"Touch the button," she said and smiled.

He did as she asked and the door slide aside. She indicated that he should go first, but of course since he was a gentleman he insisted that she precede him. She did and then tugged him out of the way as he stopped and stared. The other men came in and were pushed aside by the men behind them. In time all 972 men off the ship made it through the door along with fifteen other minders like Anna.

"Yuri, this is just like the movie," Yegor said and waved his arm.

"I'm sure a smart fellow like you must've figured out that wasn't just a movie," Yuki said and smiled.

Yegor gave his friend a sour look and then chuckled.

"Look at all the Rabbits!" one of the men called.

"They're just like in the movie!"

"They're Foxes too!"

Soon the animals and humans were thoroughly mixed together.

"Dragons!" several men said, pointing into the sky.

Yuri, Anna, and others started to walk to where they'd landed. The passengers had just dismounted as they arrived.

"Mellin," Yuki said as the first aliens and a human approached.

He got out his pad and powered it up. Then more humans arrived as did the passengers and the Dragons themselves.

"I'm Eshu," he said and extended a hand. Yuri took it and shook. "You're correct. I am a Mellin. These are my mates Joan and Risa."

"I saw you in the movie," Yuri said and then noticed that a second group Dragons had landed.

So occupied they were with each other that none of them noticed a familiar Rabbit and Fox come up behind them.

"I'm Anna Voloshyn and this is my friend Yuri Nimchuk."

"I was told you were with this group," came a new and now familiar voice.

Everyone turned and looked.

"Judy," Eshu said and turned to embrace her. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Nick. "I thought you'd be busy making plans for the invasion."

"Actually I am, but I came here to speak to Yuri."

Judy could see the surprise on the man's face and smiled. Then he studied her for a moment and returned her smile.

"Ben was right," he said and took her hand, "you really are cute."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 17

 **Joseph Stalin's Dacha - Kuntsevo, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - October 17, 1941**

Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin, Premier of the Soviet Union and General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party, looked at the assembled general officers and wondered which of them he should have shot first. Certainly not Georgy Zhukov – at least the man had a brain, but the rest. Then he looked at Lavrentiy Beria, his Deputy Premier, and smiled. The man was doing a fine job as head of the NKVD at least until a few days ago when all the gulags were mysteriously emptied out – guards and all. He looked around the table again and thought about the war.

The German and their Ukrainian and Belarusian lackeys were only sixty kilometers from Moscow. The Germans had used a light hand in Ukraine, the Baltic countries, and Belarus and men had volunteered in droves to fight against the Soviet Union. There were even reports that regions in Russia that the Germans had overrun Russians too had volunteered! Then there was Turkey. Over the last five years Germany had trained the Turkish Army almost up to the standards of their own army. They'd also helped them setup modern factories in Turkey to produce their own tanks, trucks, and munitions. Now in just the last months the Turkish and German armies had quickly advanced into the Caucasus, taking Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan. Then they continued north unto Russia itself until now they had broken out of the land between Black and Caspian Sea and were currently advancing on Stalingrad. Of course now the vast oil reserves in the Caucasus were now in German hands.

Another part of the Turkish Army was pushing east into the Soviet Union's Muslim republics. Those quickly fell due to the nearly absent Soviet army which had been withdrawn to the European part of the Soviet Union, popular uprisings, and the superior Turkish army. Cries of "Allah Akbar" was heard everywhere the Turks occupied. Of course more men than they could ever use volunteered to join the victorious army. What happened to any Soviet caught before the Turks arrived wasn't pretty. Soviet troops and common non-Muslim citizens surrendered in droves and when the people asked that they be turned over to them the Turks assured their fellow Muslims that they would be taken care of. They were actually taken back and given to the Germans. Most of the non-Russians agreed to work with the Germans and were shipped back to their countries for training. The others were put into the now mysteriously empty camps.

His thoughts were interrupted by gunfire. A moment later the doors came flying across the room and armed and armored figures entered. NKVD guards were soon lying on the floor twitching as the nonlethal projectiles' capacitors discharged thousands of volts of electricity into their bodies.

"Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin and Lavrentiy Beria you are both under arrest."

"On what charge!" Stalin thundered.

"Crimes against Humanity."

Stalin struggled a bit and was led away in restrains as was Beria who'd pissed himself. They other generals were led away too with the exception of Chief of the General Staff Zhukov. He stared at the armored man.

"You're Russian," General Zhukov said, unflinching.

"Yes, I am sir," he said and stepped out of his armor. "Major Viktor Mikhailov."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If Stalin continues he will become the second largest mass murder in the history of this planet."

"And the Germans who will soon overrun our country?"

"They will be stopped."

"By whom?"

"I'll show you," he said and smiled.

* * *

 **Obersalzberg, Germany - October 17, 1941**

The Führer, Berthold Konrad Hermann Albert Speer, worked tirelessly organized Germany for the last six years in preparation for the war he knew was coming. On that day on February 15, 1935 when the Hitler Cabinet last met he'd been delayed. When the massive truck bomb exploded, destroying the building hosting the meeting, he was the last person left alive from the higher echelons of the German government. Then with the backing of the Wehrmacht he'd became the leader of the Third Reich and with carefully selected personnel put in charge had taken control of all the organs of government. With the help of the Wehrmacht and the death of Himmler he'd reined in most of the excesses of the SS and Gestapo. The SS had put under the control of the Wehrmacht and had slowly been folded into the German army as shock troops over the last few years. He hadn't quite stopped the extermination of the Jews, Gypsies, and political prisons, but he'd slowed it. He didn't have a particular love for them, but to him it was simply a waste of valuable resources which could be put to a better use.

It had been a long day and he sat back in his favorite chair and thought of the war. What an incredible waste of men and resources, but in his mind he knew what would happen if communism got loose in the rest of the world. He knew Nazism was worse at least when that madman Hitler was in charge of Germany and he was slowly attempting to return Germany back into a democracy. He thought getting Germany well organized and modernizing the Turkish and Spanish armies was reason the reason they were doing so well in Russia and Africa. Now they'd access to all the oil in the Caucasus and Middle East the war would come a quicker conclusion. The British would soon be driven out of Egypt and finally defeated in the Sudan. That was the plan, but knowing Rommel he'd probably run the British completely out of Africa given the time and enough resources. That continent was simply a treasure trove of minerals and workers.

The Turkish army had moved through Syria with the blessing of the Vichy French and then into Iraq which now was only lightly defended as Persia had been in the process of being occupied by Soviet and British troops. When the Turkish army entered Persia the people of in those parts of that country that had been overrun immediately rose in revolt. The Soviet and British now found themselves trapped. Shah Reza Khan and his people had soon welcomed the Turks with open arms after short brutal fight with their occupiers. The British soon surrendered, but the Soviets fought on and after a month were annihilated by the better equipped and larger combined Turkish and Persian armies. They now rested to rearm and train the burgeoning Persian Army. Their next prize would be India.

The Vichy French with extensive German and Turkish help moved south into Palestine from Syria and Lebanon. This included a part of the Turkish Army occupying Iraq sweeping through TransJordan and the small number of British army regulars present in that country and then across the Jordan River. They'd linked up with Vichy French and were held up for a few days by the British and Jews in Palestine – an obvious marriage of convenience. Then in the next week they moved into the Sinai. The British were now trapped between them, Erwin Rommel's Africa Corps, and the Italians they fought currently moving north into the Sudan from Ethiopia.

Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, being in contact with the armies in the Sinai, sensed that this was the time to strike. The Africa Corps and Italian Army reached Alexandria a week later just as the troops in the Sinai had made a bridgehead across the Suez Canal. Two days later a combined German, Italian, Vichy French, and Spanish Army reached the outskirts of Caro. After Rommel's army, reaching Port Said, started moving south along the canal and linked up with the troops pouring across the canal from the Sinai. Then the combine armies moved south toward the city of Suez on a wide front. A week later the Africa Corps linked with the other army moving south from Caro. For all practical purposes the British resistance in Egypt was over as the combined armies started the drive to Aswan in the south of Egypt.

Albert smiled and soon nodded off. He was awaked by someone shaking his shoulder and his eyes focused on a reflective faceplate. He jumped and cried out in fear.

"Guards!" he shouted.

"They won't come," the armored man said.

"Who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Commander Hans Brooker," he said.

"You're German!"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Albert Speer, you are under arrest for Crimes against Humanity."

"What does that mean?"

"In your case the systematic killing of humans in concentration camps."

"I've tried my best to stop that!"

"Nevertheless you will face trial."

"Did you have something to do with empting them out?"

"Yes, we rescued all the prisoners in all the camps across the planet."

"Good," he said and smiled.

He was taken from his chair, handcuffed, and led from the room. Hans looked to armored person that stood beside him.

"You don't sound happy about this."

"Maria, he told the truth and really has tried to stop the mass murders."

The Gazelle looked at her husband, snorted, and shook her head.

"Come on," she said and look his hand. "Let's get the hell out of here before half the damned German army shows up."

* * *

 **Cabinet War Rooms, King Charles Street London, United Kingdom** **\- October 17, 1941**

Great Britain was starving, Prime Minister Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill thought. Apparently the British Isles weren't even worth invading since the British army was crushed at Dunkirk and their air force had been annulated soon after. The Luftwaffe would come over and bomb periodically or a salvo of rockets would obliterate some war related factory or airfield. That bastard Speer wasn't the megalomaniac that Hitler had been and it turned out that he was master organizer. Chamberlain thought it was such a brilliant idea to decapitate the Nazi government after Hitler started to rearm Germany. They'd created a monster and now they were paying for it.

Hitler apparently had all these grandiose plans their spies reported, but Speer concentrated on only three: rockets, submarines, and jet aircraft. Of course Speer didn't forget about the German army or Navy. Their army now had better tanks and artillery than the Russians and they were in the process of building a blue water navy. The German submarines were bad enough, sinking almost every cargo ship trying to bring food and war materials to Great Britain. Now they'd lost the Middle East and Rommel was in the process of running the British army out of Egypt - what was left of it.

Then there was the Irish. Soon after Dunkirk the Irish Free State simply took over Northern Ireland. Then that gave the Protestants a choice and they flooded across the Irish Sea into Wales, Scotland, and England. Needless to say the Scots and Welsh were extremely unhappy and there had even been talk of Wales and Scotland making a separate peace with Germany. What else could go wrong? He thought and half an hour later he found out.

The meeting with his war cabinet was going as usual – bad news and then more bad news. It started with an explosion that shook the bunker. Then there was shooting which moved steadily closer until the door was broken in by an armored figure. They hid from behind the overturned conference table and the Prime Minister took a quick peek.

"Winston Churchill, you are under arrest for Crimes against Humanity."

"I never …," he began and rose.

"You ordered the bombing of German cities, killing thousands of civilians."

Until now he hadn't noticed that the armor figure had four arms.

"What are you?"

Lax stepped out of her armor and Winston sat heavily in his chair – his jaw dropping. Lax smiled, showing all her teeth.

"I'm an alien from another planet!" she said and laughed. "Boo!"

Four more armored figures had followed in behind her. They cuffed the men and led them away. Lax sealed her armor with a smile and soon followed behind.

* * *

 **Prime Minister's residence Tokyo, Japan - October 17, 1941**

Japanese Prime Minister Hideki Tojo smiled when he read the latest news reports from Soviet Union. He'd been correct to send the army onto Siberia since Stalin had pulled most of the Red Army back to Europe to fight the Germans and Turks. Over the last five years Albert Speer had sent technicians from Germany to help modernize factories in Japan and Manchuria. After large deposits of iron ore were discovered in northern China more steel mills were built, producing steel for a larger navy, and trucks, artillery, and updated tanks all based on German designs. The Wehrmacht even sent advisors to train the Japanese army in tactics to use all the new equipment. He had to admit this shortened the campaign to conquer Siberia to only three months. Now the Japanese Army with the newly trained Korean and Chinese troops was moving westward along the Trans Siberian railway with little opposition. He estimated they would most likely meet the Germans and Turks sometime in the summer of 1942.

The conquest of China was a completely different matter. It wasn't as large as Siberia, but it was defended by a great many more soldiers – both Chiang Kai-shek's Nationalists and Mao Zedong's Communists. It had surprised him that they'd actually attempted to work together. Fortunately they couldn't coordinate very well, making the Japanese army's job just that much easier. With the equipment especially the improvements to the Mitsubishi A6M aircraft, also known the Zero, and copies of the newer German fighters he estimated that the conquest of China would be complete by the spring of 1943.

With the conquest of the Dutch East Indies Japan now had most of the oil it currently needed, but a second source would always be advantageous. He would send inquires though the embassy in Berlin to see if the Germans could begin shipments of crude oil from the Middle East in the future now that it was in their hands. With that the conquest of India would move forward even if the Turkish and Persian armies did get there first.

"Prime Minister Tojo," came a voice from behind him.

He stood and quickly turned and then stepped back when he saw the man in armor. His pistol just cleared the holster when the other man's hand intercepted his. Then he cried out as he felt his knuckles pop when the pistol was torn from his hand. Tojo held his now broken hand as he watched the man bend the pistol double and casually drop it to the floor.

"Prime Minister Tojo, you under arrest for Crimes against Humanity," he said in perfect Japanese and Tojo only stared back at him stoically. "I'm sure that you remember events of 1937 in Nanking and the rest of China in the last few years."

Tojo said nothing as he was led away. Major Akihito, Crown Prince of Japan looked at the Prime Minister's house and shook his head. Japan was member of the United Earth government and the Alliance, but even in the 30th century Japan still had an royal family and he was next to succeed his father and become the 200th Emperor. This era was a stain on Japan's honor for all time and he was glad that they would at least stop it here and at this time from going any farther. He felt tears come his eyes as he walked from the room.

* * *

 **Alliance Base – Luna** **October 16, 1941**

Judy stepped from the shuttle and onto the newly completed Alliance base on Luna. Her party was met Admiral Rogers and his aide.

"Jonathan, did everything go OK?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said and smiled. "Lax even led one of the missions herself."

The Fleet Admiral rolled her eyes.

"The court rooms and the prisons are ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can I see them?"

"Please follow me."

Admiral Rogers led them to a landing bay and onto a short range shuttle. After a quick thirty minute flight they set down and a dock collar extended and connected to the spacecraft.

"This prison is completely isolated and has no direct connections to any other facility as are the others," Jonathan said as he led them into the prison. "The only staff here is the free form robots and the entire prison can be flooded with gas that will render the prisoners unconscious within a minute if necessary."

They were met by the guards and escorted directly to the security center.

"Judy, Nick, I'm glad you could visit," the Tod said. "I am Artificial Intelligence 776543782 and have taken the name of Charles. I'm the director all the facilities identical to this one on this moon."

"You're the first male AI I've met," Nick said and extended a hand. "So have you met any vixens?"

"Nick!"

"Yes," he said and grinned like any Tod, "I've found them quite intriguing."

"And what do they think of you?"

"They like my stamina," he said and Nick laughed. Judy glared at her Fox. "As you can see," he indicated the monitors located on the walls around the room. "almost none of the prisoners are in cells," The monitors showed gardens much like the ones on the Zootopia III with houses, "and all of them that are able must work on the farms or in the mines for eight hours a day."

"Have any refused?" Nick asked.

"Yes, a few have and they've put in cells," Charles said.

"Starting in three days we'll have more war criminals for you," Judy said.

"And we'll be ready."

* * *

 **Zootopia III – Saturn** **Orbit** **and USSR** **– Thirty miles west of Moscow October 19, 1941**

Judy felt her Fox squeeze her hand and smiled. He usually didn't touch her when they were on duty, but today he must've felt that she needed it. They watched from the bridge of Zootopia III as the first of thirty troopships destined for landings in the Soviet Union touched down fifty miles east of Moscow. They were in accentually enormous landing craft capable of delivering 100,000 troops and all their equipment including aircraft. They were built and crewed by Lax's people who apparently had more experience in land warfare on a planetary scale than any other member of the Alliance. Lax had told her that they had conquered other races in the recent past and she'd put Lax in charge of all landing operations.

As the hours passed two hundred and seventeen of the landing craft touched down in Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. For all practical purposes they simply surrounded most of the warring armies with the exception of Nationalists in China. Smaller landing craft landed on islands in the Atlantic, Pacific, and India Oceans controlled by Japan and Great Britain. A few were also sent to Antarctica to contact the scientific research stations on that ice bound continent. Judy had directed that the Red Army be contacted first and be given a chance to surrender since they held General Zhukov, Chief of the General Staff of the Red Army.

"General Zhukov, are you ready?"

"Major Mikhailov, you know this won't work."

"The Fleet Admiral wanted to give your countryman a chance to surrender first," he said, "and they did accept our proposal to talk."

"I understand."

"Please," the Major said, indicating the shuttle, "we need to get aboard."

They landed in the designated area and waited until several cars arrived.

"Well General Zhukov, let's go," the Major said as they stood and the boarding ramp lowered.

Both groups met half way between their conveyances.

"General Zhukov, tell us what has happened!" General Timoshenko demanded. "We've heard nothing from Moscow!"

"They have taken Stalin, Beria, and for all practical purposes decapitated the government."

"Who?"

General Zhukov looked to his armored companion.

"Gentleman, I am Major Viktor Mikhailov," he said, stepping forward. "We are the Alliance – we are people of different races that oppose the ongoing wars on Earth." Zhukov smiled at the subterfuge. "We're arrested the Soviet leadership and most of them have been charged with Crimes against Humanity."

"Who are you to dictate to us how to run our country!"

"Who are you to murder millions of people simply because they disagree with you!"

"You're Russian!"

"I certainly am and seeing the state of things in this country I'm embarrassed to be Russian."

"How can you turn against your own people!"

"I'll bet you don't even understand why the Ukrainians, Belarusians, and the other peoples of the Soviet Union are rebelling and joining the Germans, Japanese, and Turks."

"They're counterrevolutionaries!"

"They're slaves who have had their shackles removed and hate the Russian people so much they would join with invaders of their own country! If the Alliance hadn't intervened we estimate that by 1944 Soviet Union will simple collapse and then be divided between the Germans, Japanese, and Turks. And the people will think they are better off and unfortunately for you they'll be right!"

The Russian stepped toward the Major and General Zhukov interposed himself between the men. Semyon stopped and looked at Zhukov.

"Semyon, what do you propose to do?" Zhukov said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Fight him barehanded?"

"But General …"

"They have landed almost three million soldiers behind our lines," he said, having been given access to everything. "Semyon think! Can you fight both the Germans and the Alliance at the same time? You're outnumbered more than two to one and the Alliance is far more technically advanced. Semyou, I've seen it with my own eyes!" He took the other man's arm and out of earshot of the others. "I've spoken to their people and to their Fleet Admiral. I've been aboard their spaceships and on their base on the Moon." Semyon looked at his friend like he was insane and Zhukov smiled. "They can easily field an army larger than the combined armies of every nation on Earth! Semyon just surrender and they'll take care of the Germans."

"Georgy, I can't!"

"I could order you too."

"You're a prisoner of war and for all I know you're under duress or if they are as technically advanced they could've tricked you into believing you saw something. Georgy, we could…"

"No, you couldn't," he said and then pointed toward the trees half a mile away. "They already know about those men and tanks you've hidden there and there and there."

General Zhukov sighed, turned, and started back toward the shuttle.

* * *

 **Army Group Center Headquarters** **and** **4th German Panzer Army – forty five miles southwest of Moscow October 20, 1941**

There had been no fighting in over two hours anywhere on their frontlines! He radioed the lead panzer battalion.

"Where are the Russians?" Colonel-General Erich Hoepner asked.

"Colonel-General sir," the colonel said and then hesitated, "they've withdrawn."

"When?"

"Sir, it must have been after we halted our advance for the night. We're fairly close to their outermost defense ring and we've taken no fire for the last three hours or so. I've sent my scouts forward and will be hearing back from them soon."

"Call me when you do!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Colonel looked at his radioman who gave a little shrug.

"Sir, I will bring the message as soon as I get it."

"Good," he said and patted the man on the shoulder. "I will be in the mess tent."

"Yes, sir!"

The Colonel sat down to eat with his men as he always did. They met his eyes and he smiled and nodded. As he took his last bite he heard the distant artillery and then felt the ground rumble. Everyone dove to the ground and waited for the resulting explosions, but none came. He heard a prayer and said a quiet one himself. Hesitantly everyone began to stand and looked at each other. Then he heard a few chuckles around the tent and his men quickly headed for their panzers. The distant artillery sounded again and as before everyone dove to the ground. After a minute he stood and headed toward the cooks, received is usual piece of strudel, and headed for his tent.

As he sat in his chair the radioman entered and artillery sounded again. They both waited and he looked at the other man.

"Sir."

"You heard from them?"

"Yes sir," he said. "They report that as far as they searched the defense ring has been abandon."

They heard the artillery again and Colonel headed outside with the other man following.

"Sir, you wish to speak them yourself?"

He stopped and turned to the corporal.

"Yes sergeant, I do."

"But sir, I'm a …," the man began and then a big grin formed on his face. He stepped closer and saluted. "Thank you, sir!"

The Colonel returned it smartly and then spun on his heels.

"Come sergeant."

"Yes, sir!"

The Colonel smiled too, remembering his first promotion. Two minutes later both men were wearing earphones and the newly minted sergeant was fiddling with the knobs on the radio. He noted the man still had the big grin plastered on his face. Some days he really enjoyed being in charge. The artillery reported again and this time neither man even flinched.

"Sergeant, you had them before."

"Sir, things are tricky at night … sometimes."

He leaned back in his chair and watched the sergeant for a time. Later another man came in, stopped, and saluted.

"Corporal, the Sergeant and I will be done in about ten minutes," the Colonel said, returning the salute.

The corporal looked at the other man and raised an eyebrow. The artillery sounded again and he backed out of the tent.

"Got them!" he said and the Colonel heard the scout's voices. "You can speak to them now."

He handed the microphone over and continued to monitor the radio.

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Schmidt."

"Please report."

"Sir, the Russians have completely abandon this position and have taken all their equipment with them," he said, "and it looks to me from here they are fighting someone else."

"I hope its each other," the Sergeant muttered.

Both men heard him and laughed aloud.

"Sergeant from your mouth to God's ears," the Colonel said. "Thank you Lieutenant Schmidt. For now please hold position now and we move up and join you in the morning."

"Yes, sir," he said. "We'll begin to fortify this position."

"Good idea," the Colonel said and leaned back in his chair. "Contact Colonel-General Hoepner."

* * *

 **Red Army Headquarters – Twenty miles east of Moscow October 21, 1941**

Marshal Semyon Timoshenko had gathered every artillery piece and Katyusha rocket launcher that he could lay his hand on. They were all sited on the Alliance's forces gathering to the east of his lines. He watched and exactly at 7pm they all fired, lighting up his lines for twenty-five miles on either side of his headquarters. Instinctively he looked up and watched as the artillery shells and rockets arced into the sky. Of course, he couldn't actually see the artillery shells, but he could see the tails of fire from the Katyushas. After a minute the sky lit up, but not because the shells or rockets hit their targets, they'd simply exploded in midair. He estimated the explosions occurred only halfway to the Alliance's lines just as they were beginning their descents. Then a minute later the artillery fired again with the same results and five minutes after the Katyushas launched again with no better result.

He realized immediately they were just wasting ammunition and ran to the radio tent.

"Send a message to all artillery units to stop firing!"

The man turned back to his radio.

"Sir, we're being jammed on all frequencies! Even the land lines!"

Then he began to hear explosions in the distance along his own lines.

* * *

 **Army Group Center Headquarters – sixty miles west of Moscow October 21, 1941**

Colonel-General Erich Hoepner sat back in his chair and pondered his situation. He'd received the same reports from all his forward commanders - the Red Army had pulled back and was currently fighting each other or someone else. Whichever it was he didn't really care and since it would weaken the Red Army it made his job that much easier. For the moment he ordered his commanders to only move forward to occupy the abandon positions and no farther. He certainly didn't want to get involved in the ongoing fighting. In the morning the Luftwaffe would send up reconnaissance aircraft and hopefully they would find out what devil's happening.

* * *

 **Army Group North Headquarters – twenty miles west of Leningrad October 21, 1941**

Field Marshal Wilhelm Ritter von Leeb read the reports of the Russians fighting in the other sectors. Army Group North had successful surrounded Leningrad the previous week with the help of the Finnish army pushing down from the north. What was left of the Red Army had withdrawn east and as in the other sectors they were fighting someone else. He'd halted any further movement east, but continued to tighten the noose around the city. For all he cared the Finns could have the damned place and all the land around to it too. He would simply hold his current position and send scouts forward and Luftwaffe would send recognizance aircraft to learn how the Red Army was faring.

* * *

 **Army Group South Headquarters – thirty miles west of Stalingrad October 21, 1941**

Colonel-General Johannes Friessner read the message from his friend Erich the second time. The same thing was happening in his sector too! The Russians had pulled back and currently there was fighting east of Stalingrad which they'd apparently abandoned. Tomorrow they would advance on the city and surround it. Then they would hold in place. Entering the city would be like sticking your foot in a bear trap – all it would do is cost him men and machines. It would much easier to simply starve them out and dig in for the inevitable counter attack. As his friend suggested the Luftwaffe in his sector would send up reconnaissance aircraft.

* * *

 **Army Group Caucasus Headquarters – one hundred and ten miles south of Stalingrad October 21, 1941**

Field Marshal Wilhelm List read the message from Army Group South's commander and frowned. Stavropol had fallen to them the month before and Rostov-on-Don only the previous week. He really wanted to beat Army Group South to Stalingrad and now it galled him that the city would now simply fall into their laps! There really wasn't much left to the Red Army as they retreated from the Caucasus Mountains between his current position northeast of Rostov-on-Don and Stalingrad. He would continue his advance toward that city and link up with Army Group south, but would stop well short of the fighting mentioned in message.

* * *

 **Turkish army Headquarters – Almaty, Kazakhstan (ex-Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic) October 21, 1941**

General Kâzım Orbay thought things were going quite well. The Red Army was for all practical purposes nonexistent in the Muslim republics. What there had been had either surrendered to the Turkish army or had been killed the multiple popular uprisings that had sprang up before they'd taken control of said republics. Currently he was arranging to host a meeting of all the leaders from the five Muslim republics to set up a government for each republic, one for all of them, or to join Turkey. He went back to his mountain of paperwork and half an hour later the knock on the door was a welcome interruption.

"Enter!"

His aide entered and saluted. The General returned the salute and nodded.

"Sir, we've reached Lake Balkhash and there's someone to see you."

"Send him in."

This aide left and a man in a pilot's uniform entered and saluted.

"Sir, Major Mehmet Arıburun reporting," he said and the General returned the salute. "We found something."

He noticed the man hesitate and the General smiled.

"What kind of something?"

The Major opened his briefcase and handed the General a large envelope. He opened it and removed the first of the aerial photographs it contained. For a moment he looked, then moved to a large table, and started to spread them out.

He looked at the pilot.

"You took these."

"Yes, sir," he said. "Myself and my cameraman."

"Would you describe what you saw when you took them."

"Of course, sir," he said and moved to stand beside the General. "Sir, this first photograph was taken from 10,000 feet."

The General leaned closer and looked at picture. He shook his head and then went to his desk, returning with a magnifying glass. He looked again and then turned to the Major.

"It must me over …"

"A mile square, sir," he said and touched each succeeding picture in turn. "I kept dropping my altitude until I passed over it at one thousand feet. Now you can see the individual tanks and troops disembarking."

"What are they wearing?"

"It looks like some type of armor to me, sir," he said and pointed to the next photograph. "When I went lower altitude I was joined by another aircraft and was escorted away. Here's a photograph of my escort."

"It looks like one of those new planes."

"Jets, sir," he said and smiled. "The first ten have been delivered to the air force from our new factory last month. I know one of the test pilots, but this one is quite different."

"How so?"

The Major began to explain and pointed to different sections of the aircraft in the picture. He soon lost the General in technical details and his mind began to wonder. Then the General heard a tapping, following the sound back to the window, he pulled back the curtains and something hovered just outside. The General pushed open the window and the drone slowly flew in and dropped an envelope onto the table. The Major came around the table to examine it and watched in wonder as it hovered at eye level. Then he held up his hands together palms up and it landed.

"It weighs almost nothing!" he said excitedly.

The General studied the drone for a moment and then picked up the envelope. When he opened it the envelope contained only a map of the area around Lake Balkhash with a site marked in red. Also, written under it were the longitude and latitude.

"General Orbay," a voice said, coming from the drone. "My name is Lax."

It was in Turkish, but it sounds a bit odd. Major Arıburun nearly dropped the drone and the engines immediately powered up. Then it flew to the table and landed.

"You're not Russian?" The General asked.

"No, I represent the Alliance and we're currently fighting them," Lax said and the General thought of the reports that he'd received from the Germans.

"How's it going?" he asked without thinking.

"At the rate they are surrendering I'd guess by the end of the week the Soviet Union will be out of the war," Lax said and chuckled. "I know you have pictures of one of the six landing craft that landed in your area. We want to meet with you."

"Why?"

"To negotiate your surrender."

"No."

"Sir, you have no idea what you are facing," she said and sighed. "Each of those landing craft contains 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks, 2,000 artillery pieces, 5,000 armored personnel carriers, and 100 aircraft. We also know exactly where your army and air force is located and how they're laid out."

Letting none of it show on his face, he flinched with each number. If this Lax person was telling the truth, and he thought that he was, even with all of Army Group Caucasus they would be out numbered two to one simply in manpower alone. Then there were the other things like the tanks, artillery, and aircraft which gave the Alliance an even larger advantage. Even though he certainly wasn't an expert this small Alliance aircraft that currently sat on his desk worried him the most.

"You can see my office, can't you?" he asked and unconsciously took a step back.

"Of course," Lax said and smiled, "and it can transmit my voice and do few other interesting things."

"Is it armed?"

"This one isn't, but we have others that can be," Lax said with obvious pride in her voice. "Sir, I urge you to come met with us and I'll let you see what you're facing. I'll even demonstrate some of my weapons for you."

"I'll meet with you."

"Sir, this might be a trap."

They both heard Lax sigh.

"Gentleman, if I wanted you dead this building would now be simply a pile of rubble."

* * *

 **Africa Corps Headquarters – Aswan, Egypt October 21, 1941**

Field Marshal Erwin Rommel awoke and thought about events over the last month. He'd called a halt to his advance for five days to give his men a needed rest and for his supply train to catch up and resupply his army. The British army didn't get any respite at all as he had the Luftwaffe bomb their retreating troops as they'd crossed in Sudan and kept moving south. The railroad in Egypt was intact as far as Aswan and he intended it to be extended into Sudan and connecting to its existing railroad system. Speer had positioned new rolling stock and rails in Libya and they were currently being shipped to Alexandra and then here to southern Egypt. Then he rose, showered, and dressed.

Although most of his men had the next few days off to rest there were things he had to get done. He followed his bodyguards to his office and looked at the mountain of papers stacked on it. He shook head and thought generals weren't warriors now days, but clerks! He got to work and three hours later he cleared half of it. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Then his aide knocked on the door and he quickly sat up.

"Come!"

"Sir, a plane landed at the airport and ..."

"I'm assuming that it's not one of ours or our allies."

"No, sir."

"So how does an unknown aircraft fly to an airport and no one notice?"

"Sir, they said it just appeared above the flight line and landed vertically.

Rommel's eyebrows rose. He'd heard that German scientists were working on something like that.

"I'm going to the airport."

"Sir, I'll have your car brought around and it'll be ready in a few minutes."

As he rode to the airport he considered who could have built it. Certainly neither the Russians nor British had the technical ability. The Americans, he thought. They hadn't even got into the war yet and probably wouldn't until they were attacked. The Reich certainly wouldn't do that until the British and Soviets had been dealt with and from the reports he'd read they soon would be. He looked up and noted that they'd just passed through the airport gates. The guards had snapped to attention and saluted. He returned it even though they couldn't see him and smiled.

He also noted that nothing was currently taking off or landing. Shutting down the airport was probably a good idea, but he hoped that it reopen soon. He wanted to keep pressure on the British and have them continue moving south. They entered the flight line and noticed several of their newest tanks surrounding what he assumed must be the aircraft. They stopped and men from the trucks which had followed and joined them on route filed out taking positions behind the tanks. One of his security detail opened his door and he stepped out. The man saluted and he acknowledged it and then was led to a command car.

"Sir," a Luftwaffe Captain said and saluted. "Captain Kurt Adler, base security. As you can see we're surrounded it and it's been quiet since it landed."

"Tell me about that."

"General … I mean Field Marshal," he began and winced.

Rommel held up a hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, I've done that a few times myself recently."

"Oh, well congratulations sir."

"Thank you."

"You really deserved it sir."

"I glad you agree with the Führer," he said and grinned and then patted the man on the shoulder. "Please tell me what happened."

"Sir, I was in charge of security here on the flight line and we – my men and I – were on patrol. We hear one of the mechanics shout and he was pointing up. I looked and there it was," He pointed to the now grounded aircraft, "just hanging in the sky. It hardly made a sound and then it just drifted down like a snowflake. It made a little bump when it touched the ground. Sir, I never saw anything like it! And as I said before it hasn't done anything since."

Then they heard a sound and the boarding ramp at the rear of the strange aircraft descended. Rommel watched as his men raised their weapons.

"Weapons down!" he shouted loudly. "Nobody fire unless I order it!"

Weapons were lowered and guns on the tanks were pointed away. He watched as two people walked down the ramp with their hands held out. They even spun around to show they had no hidden weapons.

"Halt!" someone yelled when they were about ten feet away.

Rommel took one step forward and his security detail passed him and surrounded them. He came forward and the strangers saluted.

"General …" the first stranger began.

"Field Marshal," the Captain said.

Rommel looked at the Captain, smiling and laughter came from both sets of armor.

"Field Marshal, I'm Commander Hans Brooker, Alliance Military."

"I'm General Maria Brooker, Zootopia Militia."

"You're a woman!" Rommel said unconsciously.

"Well, I am female," she said and chuckled.

What an odd way to phrase it, he thought.

"What's Zootopia?"

"Zootopia is a unique place," she began, remembering what he'd said only a few years earlier. "It's a crazy beautiful diverse city where we celebrate our differences and who knows one day you might even get to see it."

He frowned and turned back to the Commander.

"And the Alliance?"

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind let's talk inside our shuttle," Hans suggested. "It'll be cooler and much more private. There's only myself, my wife, and the pilots. I'll have the pilots join us here and your men may search the shuttle."

"Good."

"I'll call them and please tell your men not to touch anything in the cockpit."

Two minutes later the pilots joined them and six of Rommel's security entered. One of them returned in five minutes and reported the aircraft empty. Commander Brooker led the way and Maria walked beside Rommel as the rest of his security detail followed.

"Sir, the ramp will stay down," Hans said, "and the engines will not be powered up. We'll go up to conference room on the upper deck and your men may stand guard anywhere on the shuttle. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

Rommel's men proceeded and trailed them as they climbed the stairs. One stood by the door to the conference and opened it. They filed in and took their seats.

"Field Marshal …" the Commander began.

"Just call me Erwin."

"Good!" Hans said and chuckled. "I'm going to get out of my armor. You should find this interesting."

It split from collar to crotch and then folded back and Hans stepped out. Then the armor resealed and stepped back against the wall. Hans smiled at looks on the other Germans' faces.

"My armor does fairly well deflecting small arms fire and is capable of carrying heavy loads quite a distance," he said and Erwin looked at Maria and the pilots. "They'll remove their armor in a moment, but first I answer your question about the Alliance." Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? I have cold German beer."

Actually Erwin thought that sounded good, but he wanted to keep a clear head.

"No, thank you," he said and smiled. "So tell me about your Alliance. I can tell this aircraft is quite advanced. One of the men told me that it landed vertically."

"It can do many interesting things," one of the pilots said.

"First this is not an aircraft, but a spacecraft which is capable of going into orbit of a planet and docking with much larger ship already in orbit," he said and saw Erwin smile. "The Alliance is an organization representing a great many species and even larger number of worlds."

Now the Field Marshal then looked a bit annoyed.

"Ah, so you want proof," Maria said and chuckled. "Then sir you shall have it."

Hans sighed. Thirty seconds later a Mellin, Yoth, and beautiful Gazelle stood before a group of surprised humans. The Gazelle leaned close and smiled coyly at the Field Marshal.

"I think could use a beer about now," she said in perfect German and winked. "How about you?"

* * *

 **Chinese Nationalist Military Headquarters – Chongqing, China – October 21, 1941**

The shuttle simply appeared over the city and set down directly in front of the building which housed the military headquarters for all of China. It was quickly surrounded by Chinese troops.

"Sir, we must evacuate you," his aide said.

Chairman of the National Government of China Chiang Kai-shek shook his head, turned, and looked down at the strange aircraft. It certainly wasn't Japanese and didn't look like anything he'd seen before. Then he heard a motor and the rear part of the aircraft opened. Three people in armor descended the ramp with raised hands and he turned and hurried from the room.

"I wish to speak to General Chiang," Judy told the first officer that approached in perfect Mandarin. "Unfortunately, I don't have an appointment."

She heard her Fox chuckle over the communication channel and smiled.

"Who are you?" the Major asked.

"I'm Alliance Fleet Admiral Judith Laverne Wilde," she said slowly lowered her arms. "If you could tell him I here I fairly sure he'll see me." Judy knew precisely where the General was as well as every other person of importance on Earth at this time. "Also, if you wouldn't mind could my companions put their arms down too?" the man nodded and everyone relaxed a bit. A box popped open on her visor from the drone assigned to the General, showing the doors open and General Chiang leading a group of other officers. "I see he's on his way."

The Major turned and watched as men stepped aside. General Chiang stopped and looked at the armored figures and then at the officer.

"Major."

"Sir …"

"General Chiang," Judy said and extended a hand. He looked at the proffered hand for a moment and then took it. "Nice to meet you. As I told the Major here I'm Alliance Fleet Admiral Judith Laverne Wilde and we have a great deal to talk about."

"Such as."

"Today the Alliance his landed one and half million troops on the Japanese Home Islands, two million here in China behind the Japanese lines, half a million in Siberia, and three hundred thousand in Indochina. Also, we've blocked the Turkish army who would have invaded Xinjiang within the next few months."

He looked at the shuttle and then at her.

"We do have a lot to talk about."

"I thought I'd have to do a bit more convincing."

He tapped her armor, touched the shuttle, and then smiled.

* * *

 **Pune, British India** **– Aga Khan Palace – October 21, 1941**

Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi was surprised when he heard gunfire outside the Aga Khan Palace. This place wasn't a palace – what it really was was his, his wife's, and his friends' prison! As the gunfire came closer he and his wife got as far as they could away from the door and covered themselves the mattress from their bed. The gunfire was soon right outside the door as he heard men running past it and then for a time it was quiet. Then they heard footsteps returning and surprisingly a knock on the door.

"Are you OK?"

He noticed the voice didn't have British accent.

"Yes!"

"May we come in?"

"Certainly," he said and chuckled.

They pushed the mattress over and stood shakily. The door was wrenched open and five people in armor entered.

"Mr. Gandhi," the obvious leader stated, "and your wife, Kasturba."

"Yes," he said and only then notice that the leader was different.

The armor had four arms! The surprise must've showed on his and his wife's faces.

"I'm not human," the leader said and smiled. "My name is Lax."

He looked at his wife and she smiled.

"Then what are you?" she said and smiled.

"Very different," Lax said and shrugged. "We have doctors with us and they would like to examine you if you don't mind."

"Are they human?" Kasturba asked.

"My wife is," Eshu said and touched her arm, "and I am a Mellin."

Both of them watched as their armor opened and human women and what looked to them as a large rabbit stepped out.

"You look like a rabbit," Kasturba said and smiled.

Eshu studied her for a moment and then chuckled.

"Interesting you should say that - one of my closest friends is a Rabbit," he said and stepped closer. "How would you like to meet her?"

* * *

 **Zootopia III – Hidden behind Luna – October 23, 1941**

"That's my flagship," Judy said as they approached the enormous starship. "The Zootopia III is a sphere and has a diameter of one thousand miles."

General Chiang and his wife, Soong Mei-ling, watched through the viewport as the starship grew larger. As the shuttle slowed and came to a halt, the grey metal of the Zootopia III filled their view in all directions.

"We'll need to sit and strap in before we dock," Judy said, turning to the couple. "Then Nick and I will take you to your accommodations." Judy smiled. "I think you'll find it interesting."

"How large is your crew?" General Chiang asked as he sat.

"Judy, my husband is a General twenty-four hours a day."

Judy chuckled and then tapped on her pad.

"With war on I have more people on board my ship, but with their families the number is 5,673,872 currently. My crew compliment is 1,342,783 of which there are 2,374 different species."

"How many are Rabbits?" Madame Chiang asked, taking a glance at her husband.

"Let's see its 22,374 currently, but of course that changes daily."

"Upwards I assume."

"Yes," she said and smiled.

Then the two females looked at each other for a moment and then at the General. Then they both laughed and the General looked at Nick who only smiled.

"You'll get use to it," he said and looked at his bunny.

"I wish I had a picture of my husband's face when you stepped out of your armor," Madame Chiang said and smiled.

Judy tapped on her pad for a minute and then handed it to her. She looked at it and then at her husband. She took his hand, showed it to him, and then laughed.

"It might just take a bit longer than you think," Nick said and smiled again.

The General made a face and five minutes later the shuttle settled into its cradle. They made a brief visit to decontamination and were met by a crowd.

"Colonel Brown."

"Judy!"

She turned and soon found herself in Joan's arms.

"You missed me?" Judy said and kissed Joan's cheek.

"We both missed you," Eshu said and smiled.

"So this is your friend."

Judy looked past Joan and saw an older balding man. She immediately knew who it was.

"Welcome to my ship," she said in Hindi. "Sorry I was busy on planet or I would have met you."

"Apparently you had more important things to do," he said and looked at General Chiang. "Mohandas Gandhi."

He extended a hand and General took it. "The Alliance is in the process of freeing India from the British and China from the Japanese. Would you have time to talk?"

The General smiled.

"Yes, I will make time."

Then they had a short trip on the internal shuttle and were soon standing before an unassuming door.

"After you General," Judy said and winked at Madame Chiang.

She noticed Mahatma Gandhi and his wife standing with Eshu and Joan and all of them were smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Sir," the Major in charge of his security detail said, "we must go first."

"Of course," the General said and stepped aside.

The Major chose three of his men and opened the door. The first two men stepped through and stopped, blocking the door.

"My God!"

General Chiang saw Judy and her crewmate smiling. The Major and his third man pushed their way in with much the same result.

"Come and let me show you my home," Judy said and led them into the Rabbit Garden.

General Chiang had seen a great many things in his life, but this was utterly amazing. It was like they were back on Earth even though he knew they were on the Zootopia III. It was so large he could actually see the curvature of the land with forests and planted fields in the distance.

"This garden is 50 miles long, 30 miles wide, and a mile high," Judy said and looked up for a moment. "There are a few people waiting for us at your house. Please follow me."

They started toward the nearest burrow which was a mile away. He hadn't walked with his wife like this in so long that he couldn't remember the last time. Walking passed a field where Rabbits, humans, and others like Eshu worked, they stopped and then came to walk with them.

"About lunch time," Judy said.

"Close enough," the buck said. "Looks like we'll have a good crop."

"Cabbage."

"Yes," the buck said and smiled at Judy. Nick moved a bit closer and took his bunny's hand. She glanced at her Fox and squeezed his hand. "I saw the movie and your parents had a farm."

"Carrots mostly."

"and blueberries," Nick added.

"These Rabbits, humans, and …" General Chiang began and faltered, listening to the conversation through his pad's AI translation.

"We are Mellin," Eshu said.

"Which world are you from?" Judy asked the other Mellin.

"I was with Eshu," he said, nodding to him.

"Oh," Judy said and winced.

The General listened, but didn't understand Judy's reaction.

"and we are Ukrainian," one of the humans said.

They General looked at the man.

"How did you get here?"

"The Alliance rescued us from a German prison camp!"

"Judy, these people are part of your crew?"

"No, they are civilians who live here and do non-ship related jobs."

"Such as farming," the Mellin said and glanced up, noticing the shadow. "Others transport people and cargo."

He pointed up and everyone looked.

"That's a dragon!" Madame Chiang exclaimed and pointed.

"Yes, it is," Judy said and whistled.

It turned on a wing and dropped. Seemingly only at the last moment did it flared its great wings and settled before the group. The security detail surrounded General and Madame Chiang and Colonel Brown and his marines stepped before them just make sure that didn't do anything untoward. Judy recognized her old friend and went forward to hug him. As always he lifted her off the ground and she chuckled. The passengers hopped down and approached Judy.

"Fleet Admiral," the Ris said and saluted.

"Captain Vajjar, I didn't know you were here!" she said and returned his salute.

"You didn't think we Ris would miss this, did you?" he asked and turned to the other Ris. "This is my mate, Ejona and of course, you remember my son Taggar and his mate Erin."

"I never forget a member of my crew," Judy said and smiled. "Come and let me introduce to some of our other guests." She turned and noticed that all Chinese delegation's eyes were on the Dragon. She turned back and winked at the Ris and noticed Mahatma Gandhi and his wife put their hands together and gave the Dragon a little bow. "So General let me introduce you to a Dragon."

The marines stepped aside and Judy gently pushed through the body guards and took the General's hand. He followed as if in a daze still just staring at the Dragon. Madame Chiang soon followed without any prompting necessary. The great head lifted a bit and Judy place his hand under the Dragon's jaw.

"We rescued them as they were being slaughtered by a race we called the Civilization Destroyers," she said and the General finally tore his eyes away from the Dragon and then stared at her. "Don't worry. They are no longer a threat to anyone and never will be again." His eyebrow went up. "We sterilized the entire race and then restricted them to their planets."

* * *

 **Army Group Center Headquarters – sixty miles southwest of Moscow November 8, 1941**

Colonel-General Erich Hoepner looked at the reconnaissance photographs that had been taken by the Luftwaffe. The Red Army in his sector had been decimated and it was no longer an effective fighting force. Essentially there now was nothing between his army and Moscow, but still wouldn't advance. Other photographs had showed exactly who the Russians had been fighting and it was like they wanted the Germans to see them. It had been the same in all the other sectors and news had come through that the Turkish army had surrendered in south.

They'd been so focused on the war in the east that only a few days later communications from the West had gone silent and their supplies had stopped arriving. He'd sent scouts west into the Ukraine and Poland and never heard back from them. Twenty minutes later his aide knocked.

"Come."

The man saluted and he returned it.

"Sir, air reconnaissance reports two aircraft approaching."

"Not Russian."

"No sir," the man said and pointed to the photographs on the desks. "From the descriptions they are like those."

Thank God there are only two, he thought. He guessed that they only want to talk. "Sir, they're positive that they are coming directly here."

After remaining stationary for a time his headquarters had grown into a fairly large size base and was well away from any city. They cleared a fairly large area around the base just to keep anyone from sneaking in close. He and his bodyguard had gone outside to wait. He heard Luftwaffe fighters in the distance and soon saw the aircraft they were escorting. They flew low over overhead and then quietly landed a few hundred feet outside the rear gate. As he watched ramps lowered and several dozen people walked out and toward the gate. He arrived first.

"Sir, Captain Meyer," he said and saluted.

"Open the gate Captain," he said, returning the salute. "Everyone sling you weapons and make sure the safeties are on!"

He watched the group approach noticed that not all of them were in armor. Then he walked forward and stood before the gate. The person leading the group stopped before him and saluted.

"Fleet Admiral Judith Wilde."

"Colonel-General Erich Hoepner," he said and returned it.

"First, I offer a truce and that all our forces hold in place."

"Agreed," he said. "I shall contact all German forces in the Soviet Union and inform them."

"Good," she said. "Do you have a place where we can talk?"

"Yes."

"Please lead the way."

* * *

 **Army Group Center Headquarters staff meeting room – sixty miles southwest of Moscow November 8, 1941**

Judy sat and waited as Colonel-General Hoepner gathered his staff. Judy smiled as the surprise registered on each man's face as they entered the room even though they must have known they were here. The door shut as the General entered and all the Germans stood and came to attention. Judy stood out of curiosity as did everyone in her group. When the General sat everyone else did too and he looked at her.

"Fleet Admiral."

"Sir, the wars in Europe, Africa, the Middle East, India, and French Indochina are over," she began and looked around the room. "I would like to introduce the Red Army Chief of the General Staff Georgy Zhukov and Chairman of the National Government of China Chiang Kai-shek." General Hoepner only nodded to the two men while shock registered on the faces of his staff. "We are still fighting the Japanese in Siberia and Japanese home Islands and in concert with the Nationalist Armies in China, but we estimate that all hostilities will end in the next twelve days." She looked at the General. "Sir, for you there is simply no one left to fight."

Judy turned to General Zhukov.

"Sir, the Soviet Union has surrendered to the Alliance and will be broken up," he said in Russian which his pad translated into German. "Each republic will be administered by and in time will be fully integrated into the Alliance."

"As will the British Empire and the Third Reich," The Fleet Admiral said and the room erupted in angry voices.

"Quiet!" the General thundered and room quickly was.

"Sir, there is nothing, but our armies behind you and before you. You are currently outnumbered three to one and in a week I can increase it to five to one. Field Marshal Rommel has already surrendered in Egypt as has the Turkish and Persian army in Persia. Sir, your war is over and I suggest you consider what happened to the Red Army when they fought us. Speak to General Zhukov and General Chiang. Sir, if you wish I'll even take you and the commanders of other Army Groups and show you what you're facing. Accept this peace and all of your men can go back to Germany – alive." Judy leaned forward. "In fact whichever way you decide I'll ask our doctors treat your wounded. Our medical sciences are far in advance of yours."

The General looked at her for a moment and then leaned back in his chair.

"I'll speak to the other Army Group Commanders."

"I will tell you that there will trials for people who consciously murdered civilians and prisoners of war," she said. "The Alliance current holds Stalin, Beria, Mao Zedong, Winston Churchill, Hideki Tojo, and Albert Speer." The room erupted again and again it was soon quiet with General Hoepner's help. "These men and many others will be tried for Crimes against Humanity and if found guilty will be imprisoned for the rest of their lives."

The General thought about those bastards in the SS and Gestapo and smiled inwardly at the prospect.

"You'll hear from me within three days," he said. "But one thing I want to see your face."

"I'll tell you right now that I'm not human."

"Regardless, I want to see your face."

Judy stepped out of her armor and watched the shock register on the man's face.

"Hase!"

The Fleet Admiral laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The White House - The Family Residence - December 7, 1941.**

Eleanor Roosevelt had just gotten back to their room from breakfast when her phone rang. She'd thought it was a bit odd since this phone usually only rang when they needed her husband. She thanked God that it didn't happen too often.

"Hello," she said, still thinking this was a mistake of some kind.

"Mrs. Roosevelt."

"Yes," she said, not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Judith Wilde and you don't know me."

"How were you able to call this phone?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy," she said and chuckled. "I assume you know there's been no communications with the rest of the world outside North and South America and the US possessions in the Pacific."

"Yes, it's been big news here."

"Well ma'am, I'm the cause," Judy said and for a moment Mrs. Roosevelt didn't know what to say. "Mrs. Roosevelt?"

"I'm still here," she said, finally finding her voice. "If that's the case don't you think you ought to my husband?"

"First, I want you to believe me. For all you know I could be just some crazy human," Judy said and Eleanor thought it odd how the caller referred to herself. "I'd like you to do something."

"OK."

"Go to your chest of drawers and look in the bottom drawer under the clothes."

"But …"

"Please trust me."

She smiled.

"Call me Eleanor and I'll be right back."

She did as Judith asked and found something like a large picture frame with a small bag attached to it. She lifted it and was surprised how light it was. Then she put on the desk and stared at the phone. Unbidden it came to her that for some reason this was going to be a turning point in her life. Then she lifted the receiver.

"What is this?"

"Eleanor, I assume you've seen a television."

"Yes, at the 1939 World's Fair."

"That device is something like a television," Judy said. "Now touch the middle of the screen." She did and the screen brightened. "Now we wouldn't need the phone any longer." She returned it to its cradle and Judy voice came from the pad. "You'll see several small pictures on the screen. Touch the one that looks like the Earth."

A few seconds later a globe of the Earth hovered over the pad.

"Oh my! That's incredible!"

"If you touch the globe you came move it around and look at any place on the planet," Judy said and Eleanor moved the globe back and forth. "See if you can find Washington, D.C."

Eleanor spun the globe to North American and then found Chesapeake Bay.

"If you tap it the view it'll expand."

She did and soon found the city. She could see the Congress Building and then the Washington Monument. There was the White House and tapped the pad again. She watched cars driving down Pennsylvania Avenue and people walking along the sidewalks.

"This isn't a movie, is it?"

"No Eleanor, it isn't. In fact if you went outside and walked along Pennsylvania Avenue you'd see yourself on that pad."

"Oh," she said and felt a chill go down her spine.

"OK, now tap that picture of Earth again and it'll disappear," Judy said and hovering picture disappeared. "Now find the box that says Zootopia. This is a movie. It's kinda long so you might want to get comfortable. Also, before you start this can be set up like a picture frame. Please turn it over and there'll be a piece which folds out. That's it." Eleanor set it up and it stood just like other pictures in her room. "You have the bag that was attached."

"Yes."

"Please open it and you find two small white … things."

She opened the bag and they rolled into her hand.

"Now put one in each ear. They'll only go in one way and will let you hear the movie better and me too."

She put in the earbuds.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Two things before we get started. First, you can pause the movie at any point by simply touching the screen and start it again by touching it again. Second, you can ask me any question you have and I'll answer it. As you have guessed I'll be watching the movie along with you. When you're ready just tap the Zootopia box."

She tapped it and the movie started with Judy's entry to the police academy, but it was unlike any movie she'd seen before. It was like everything had depth. She tapped the screen and the movie paused.

"You have a question?"

"The movie looks so real."

"It's in three dimensions unlike the TV and movies you've seen that only have two dimensions. Just like the globe."

She gently touched image and then tapped the screen to continue the movie. It played for more minutes, showing the animals training at the police academy but from only Judy's point of view. Eleanor stopped the movie again.

"Judy, all the animals can talk!"

"On my planet all the animals are intelligent."

"On your planet," she muttered, trying to get her mind around that. "Judy, what kind on animal are you?"

"Do you really want me to spoil the surprise?"

"No, I guess not," she said and smiled.

She tapped the screen. Judy's second day started and she got out of bed and looked into her bathroom mirror.

"You're a bunny!"

"Yes."

"You're so cute!"

Judy rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"Thank you, Eleanor."

She continued the movie and then stopped it after she'd met Nick.

"So is Nick the bad guy."

Judy laughed and wondered how Eleanor picked up on it so quickly.

"No, he's not really bad, only a bit exasperating," she said and thought how much he'd changed and then again hadn't changed.

Eleanor laughed and then continued for another hour only pausing for necessary breaks. The events leading up to the double wedding caused another pause.

"All that trouble just because you and Nick and Catherine and Ben wanted to be married."

"Unfortunately yes, but aren't there similar problems if two humans of different races want to be married on Earth?"

"Yes, I suppose it would and probably does," Eleanor said and sighed.

Then she was quiet for a time and then restarted the movie.

"You were kidnapped from your world!" Eleanor said and then remembered to pause the movie.

"Yes, of course we were unconscious and this part of the movies was filled in from the records found later aboard the ship that took us."

The movie played for another hour until Judy found out that she was pregnant.

"You're taller and look a bit different and so does Nick."

"The nanofibers repaired our bodies and made a few improvements."

"You're a bunny and Nick is a Fox so how did you two have children?"

"Well Eleanor, pretty much the regular way."

Eleanor blushed and then laughed.

"Judy!" she exclaimed and the Rabbit chuckled.

"Have I offended you?"

"No, of course not," she said and smiled. "We humans don't talk about," whispering the word, "sex."

Judy thought about the humans she knew and smiled.

"OK, sorry."

They watched the movie until lunch time without Eleanor asking any other questions.

"Eleanor, you've been awfully quiet," the Rabbit said concerned. "Is there a problem?"

"On this other Earth you said you're explained about being a Christian."

"Yes, and..."

"That's going to make a lot of people …"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think Nick and I were surprised too?"

"I suppose you were."

"Eleanor, I think God simply created us all," Judy said and smiled. "You saw the all other species on the other Earth and you'll see we met others later in the movie. It doesn't matter whether your human, a Rabbit, or a Ris."

"What's a Ris?"

"You'll find out pretty soon and maybe one day even met one, but first let's have lunch."

During lunch Eleanor had other questions which Judy did her best to answer. Then they watched the last three hours of the movie with relatively few pauses.

"So why have you and your people come to our Earth?" Eleanor asked.

"Let me show you."

* * *

 **The White House - The Oval Office - December 7, 1941.**

Mrs. Roosevelt saw Grace Tully, her husband's secretary, at her desk outside the Oval Office and stopped.

"Is he alone?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said and touched the door handle.

"You can't … ," she began.

Eleanor turned and stared at the woman. Grace blanched and went back to whatever she doing before. Eleanor opened the door and her husband looked up. She shut the door without slamming it like she really wanted too.

"Eleanor, what …"

"Franklin, I want to show you something."

She setup to pad on his desk and touched the screen.

"This was a concentration camp near Dachau, Germany."

The video began to play and President sat back in his chair.

"Oh my God!" he said and then looked at his wife. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter?" she said and touched the screen again. A different video began to play. "This one is in Russia." They watched for a few minutes and she touched the screen again. A third video began. "And this was a Japanese camp in China and there are lots more. Franklin, did you know about this?"

"We knew there were concentration camps in Germany, but not this."

"And in Russia."

"Yes."

"And we were actually helping that madman and Stalin's had more people murdered than the Germans."

Eleanor looked at her husband and shook her head.

"Well all that's over," she said and the President frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The wars in Europe, Asia, and Africa are over. The German, Russians, Turks, and Japanese have been defeated and surrendered to the Alliance." She touched the screen. "This is Moscow right now." Franklin saw armored soldiers walking across Red Square with an unfamiliar type tanks in the distance." She touched the screen again. "This is Berlin right now." He saw the same armored soldiers.

As she touched the screen several times the President saw Tokyo, London, Paris, Rome, New Delhi, Caro, Capetown, Sidney, and a dozen other major cities. He looked at his wife bewildered and she smiled.

"What does this mean?"

"Judy, please explain it to him."

"Mr. President, my name is Fleet Admiral Judith Laverne Wilde and we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **Lunar Orbit – Zootopia III - December 12, 1941.**

The President simply stared openmouthed at the enormous starship.

"It's the largest ship in the fleet," the Mellin said, sitting down next to the President. "I am Eshu," he held out a hand. The President looked at it for a few moments and then took it. "and these are my mates Joan and Risa."

"Franklin Roosevelt," he said and shook, "and this is my wife Eleanor."

"Eshu, I saw you in the movie!" she said and smiled. "I think it was awful how they treated your people."

"It was," he said, "and at first I wanted destroy them all, but leaving them marooned on that planet was a great deal more satisfying."

"Also as I remember you're a Doctor and Joan's a vet and Risa is a biologist."

"Correct," he said and looked at the President. "After this meeting I would like to examine you." He looked at his pad. "I'm sure with some of the other human doctors we will be able cure your Guillain–Barré syndrome."

"How?" the President said.

"He doesn't have …" Roosevelt's personal doctor began.

"Every person on this ship was scanned as soon as they stepped through the main hatch," Eshu said, looking at his pad again. "Since I was assigned as the doctor for this ship, all that information was sent to my pad. In fact several others have the beginnings of lung cancer which was most likely caused by those things you humans smoke."

"How would a thing like you know anything about humans," the doctor said.

Eshu turned to the human and smiled.

"First, he's married to a human," Joan said, interrupting and getting in the man's face.

"What kind of person marries an animal!" he said, poking Joan in the chest with each word.

A moment later the doctor found himself on the floor with a broken nose. Joan was still shaking her hand when she was grabbed by one of the Secret Service agents. The man then only had a moment to protect himself as a pair of large feet struck him in the chest. As everyone watched as he flew across the cabin, landing in a somewhat untidy heap on the metal deck. The other six Secret Service agents started to move toward them, unfortunately forgetting about the marines and other crew in the cabin. The last sound they heard was click of safeties before they found themselves lying on the deck twitching as thousands of volts of electricity discharged through their bodies.

* * *

 **Lunar Orbit – Zootopia III - December 14, 1941.**

Judy reread the report on the recent incident aboard the President's shuttle and sighed. Then she looked at her husband who was trying his best not to smile. The doctor that Joan punched had only broken nose and had been sent home per the President's request and had been replaced by another. The man that Risa kicked had three cracked ribs, a broken shoulder, and a concussion. The other six Secret Service agents were fine once the nonlethal ammunition had completely discharged and had rested for a day. President Roosevelt graciously chose to simply over look the incident as only friction in a first contact situation.

Judy looked up as the American President, leading his delegation, entered and were seated. They were soon followed by the German contingent led by Field Marshal Walther von Brauchitsch. Next was Chief of the General Staff Georgy Zhukov leading the Soviets and then George VI representing the British Empire. Others followed until all the delegations were seated. She found it interesting that lately every time she'd seen General Chiang and Mohandas Gandhi the where together always in deep discussion.

"I'm Judith Laverne Wilde, Fleet Admiral of the Alliance Fleet," she said and looked around the room. "Beside me is the representative of the Explorers," She whistled her old friend's name, "Catherine representing all Artificial Intelligences in the Alliance, Leader Lax – head of all ground operations, Captain Vajjar representing the Ris, Eshu representing the Mellin, and Catherine the leader of my homeworld. There are a great many races in the Alliance, but they all can't be represented here today. This meeting will be broadcast to all parts of the Alliance in both universes. As you know we are here today to discuss the ending of hostilities, setting up tribunals to try the individuals charged with crimes against humanity, and lastly the future of this planet."

The two vixens looked at each other and grinned. Ben first looked at first looked at his wife and then at her doppelganger. He signed and rolled his eyes. Then Catherine, Nick's mother, stood and looked around the table.

"We now know now that the animals on our world originally came from this version of Earth," she stated, looking at General Chiang and then Mohandas Gandhi. "I've spoken to the leaders of Earth's two most populous countries and they've expressed an interest in some of our citizens," Catherine looked at her daughter-in-law and smiled, "setting up colonies within their borders. With their help no one in those two counties will ever go hungry again."

The Admiral cleared her throat and then continued.

"Thank you Catherine for that piece of good news. Are there any questions before we begin?"

"What give you right to tell us how to run our world?" a member of Spanish delegation asked.

"Well one country that kills humans depending on their race. Another that kills their citizens on the whims on their psychopathic dictator. A third who simply thinks they are superior to everyone else and attempts to take over their neighbors and kills anyone who opposes them. A fourth that bombed cities, killing thousands of innocent civilians. And lastly one that actively oppresses their citizens depending on their skin color. We simply were not going to sit back and watch this happen again on a second Earth."

"Judy, please tell us this other planet."

"Of course Professor Einstein," she said and smiled at the human.

The room grew a bit darker and a hologram of the other planet appeared. It had the same familiar continents, but looked like their Earth was ten to twenty thousand year earlier.

"As you can see this planet has been returned almost its natural state with only 150 million permanently living there," she said and turned the hologram. She indicated a man across from her. "This is John Morris, President of the Human Federation."

"Why didn't you introduce him earlier?" Gandhi asked.

"I told her not to," he said and smiled. "First, I wanted to see your reactions. We will offer our help since we had the same problems around several hundred years ago."

"What year is it on your Earth?" Professor Einstein asked.

"2974AD."

John watched that revelation dawn on many faces and smiled.

"And your world, Judy?" Professor Einstein asked.

"I know you must have read some of this in the package we provider to everyone. This is our galaxy."

The hologram of Earth vanished and a new one of the Milky Way and its attendant smaller galaxies sprang into existence above the table.

"This representation shows the 411,345,387,367 stars of the Milky Way, Lesser Magellanic Cloud, and Greater Magellanic Cloud and my world is here," she said a green dot pulsed in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. "Catherine."

"Our world is 201,812 light-years from Earth. It is much like this world and the other Earth, but all mammalian species have been modified at some point in the past to be intelligent and bipedal. Also, all species on my world exist on both Earths or have existed in the recent past."

She indicated herself, Maria, and Ben.

"And you're a red Fox."

"True, although mine and Ben's bodies were modified at the cellular level at some point before we were almost kidnapped from our world. We now are taller, faster and stronger, heal at a greatly accelerated rate, and are more intelligent. My son," She put a hand of Nick shoulder, "and Judy were also modified in the same way after they were kidnapped. All Foxes and Cheetahs on our world have now been modified."

She didn't explain that their minds were also now part of Ellie, their world's global artificial intelligence.

"How did that happen?" Professor Einstein asked.

"When I ran for Mayor of Zootopia the nanofibers spread to each Fox or cheetah I touched."

"Then it spread like a virus."

"Yes, but it was beneficial."

"Can it spread to other animals?"

"No," she said after contacting Ellie. "But it has already changed a group of Cheetahs from the other Earth and brought them to sapience." She looked to Maria. "There are Cheetahs and Foxes in your militia."

"Yes, of course we do."

"Then it's loose on this Earth," she said, looking around the room. She looked at President Morris, "and most likely your Earth too."

"What do you think we should do?" Professor Einstein asked.

"Nothing or better yet speed up the process by intentionally spreading it."

"But …" President Roosevelt began.

"Does it really make a difference?" Catherine asked, interrupting him. "There are what around 100,000 cheetahs and a few million foxes here on this Earth and probably more on the other. You'll just have several more intelligent species on this planet."

Catherine looked around the room and no one said anything. Professor Einstein cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Well I did read and watched some of the package of information you gave us and I must say the pad computer is wonderful. It's artificial intelligent is very helpful." He stopped and looked around the room embarrassed. "Sorry. Admiral, we would like to know about your survey of the Lesser Magellanic Cloud and what occurred there."

"As you know we – at the time it was only Lax's ship and mine – were looking for my world. This all occurred in the universe containing the other Earth and after we'd already freed the Mellin." Eshu's reached over and patted Judy's hand. "We began surveying yellow dwarf stars, looking for Zootopia when Lax's ship was attacked by the Civilization Destroyers."

She looked at Lax.

"My ship was superior and we were successfully able to disable theirs. Then I landed troops on the planet and stopped them from completing their genocide against the Dragons. We could only capture a handful of enemy since they fought to the death rather than surrender. We found something similar here on Earth when we fought the Japanese."

"Soon after we met the Ris," Judy said, looking at Captain Vajjar. "They gave all the information they had on the Civilization Destroyers. After that we changed our plans to examine every star in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud and find allies to help in the war. In time one of Lax's people was able to trace one the Civilization Destroyers' probes back to one of their colonies. After that we quickly found all their colonies and homeworld and the Alliance attacked all of them simultaneously and they are now restricted to their worlds. We took frozen fertilized ova from two of those worlds and then we restricted them to their planets and rendered the entire race sterile."

"Why did you take that approach?" President Roosevelt asked.

"If we hadn't we would've had to fight them and kill them all," Lax said, looking around the room. "You have to understand that they were indoctrinated practically from birth to believe that were the perfect beings. To please their God it was necessary for them to kill all others intelligent races and thereby making the universe pure."

"So what is the difference between what has happened here and what you did?" General Chiang asked.

"The Civilization Destroyers will live out their natural lives and that'll be the end of them and their religion," Judy said, looking around the conference room, "but in time we will bring their race back when we bring those fertilized ova to term. I could've simply obliterated their worlds, but of course that would have been murder. This was simple justice for the 102 races they committed or attempted to commit genocide on."

"Judy …," Professor Einstein began and Judy held up her hand.

She touched her earpiece and listen for half a minute. The she looked to President Roosevelt.

"Mr. President seven minutes and thirty-two seconds ago there was a massive earthquake in California along the entire San Andreas Fault," Judy said and then continued to listen. "It is larger than the 1906 San Francisco quake and registers 9.8 on the Richter scale. Damage is extensive and there is a risk of a Tsunami along all coasts of the Pacific Ocean. The Alliance now officially offers its aid in rescue and recovery operations."

"As does the Human Federation," President Morris added.

All eyes turned to President Roosevelt.

"Please help us," he said.

* * *

 **State of California – Greene Ranch – December 14, 1941.**

As the people of California began to put out fires and search through rubble aid began trickle in slowly from other nearby states due to the condition of the damaged roads and railways. Power was cut across the entire state and parts of the other adjacent ones too. Three hours and twenty two minutes after earthquake ended the first of twenty six of the enormous Alliance landing craft set down. Within the next twenty minutes the others had landed near all the larger urban centers across the state. Solders of the Alliance, Human Federation, and US Army were then driven or airlifted to the most heavily damaged areas. A smaller number were flown over the more isolated rural areas to help was needed.

Tommy had been out fishing like every other Saturday when the earthquake struck and the small lake sloshed up its banks. He watched as the wave came toward him and ran. Then it rolled over him, sucking back into the lake. He was a good swimmer, but with the waves it was difficult to keep his head above water. Finally when the shaking ceased the waters calmed after a few minutes. Slowly he swam to shore and lay there panting still frightened. Then the ground shook again for a shorter time and he heard a loud crack. He sat up a saw a disturbance near the center of the lake and it looked to him like what happened when he pulled the plug in the bathtub. He sat there watching and in thirty minutes the lake had simply drained away!

He just sat there stunned for another ten minutes and then slowly began walking home. When he came out of the forest he saw that his house and barn had collapsed and an odd airplane sat on the driveway. He watched for a few minutes as men in armor were digging through rubble and wanted to run to the house, but then saw a shadow pass over him. He looked up and another of the odd airplanes settled to the ground noiselessly between him and the house. The rear ramp lower and several armored men walked out. One, a bit taller than the others, turned his way and started walking purposefully toward him.

"Are you hurt?"

No sir."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes sir."

"How many others live here?"

"My mom and brothers and sisters were in the house and my pop was probably in the barn."

"How many siblings do you have?"

The word 'siblings' stumped for a few seconds and then he guessed it was about his brothers and sisters.

"I have three sisters and two brothers."

"What's your name?"

"Thomas, but everyone calls me Tommy."

"My name's Lax," she said. "Are there other people living around here?"

"We're pretty far out," he said and looked back the way he came. "Old Mr. Miller lives on the other side of the lake by himself, but the lake's gone."

"Gone?"

"When the ground shook a second time the lake just drained a way into the ground. All that's left now is a big muddy spot with a big crack in the middle."

"I'll send a few of my people to check on him," she said and he looked toward the house. "You might get hurt if you go near the house."

"Is that why you wear the armor?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have four arms?"

Lax chuckled.

"It took you long enough to notice?"

"So why?"

"Why don't come on my ship and I'll show you," she said and held out her hand. "Maybe I can even find a suit of armor for you."

* * *

 **State of California – Greene Ranch – December 14, 1941.**

Who would have thought today of all days he would meet a large furry alien with four arms and a single eye. He liked her on sight! Not that he hadn't been surprised when her armor had folded back and she'd stepped out. Then she took one look at the expression on his face and laughed. How could you be afraid of someone who knew how to laugh?

"Where are you from?"

"Another planet."

"I figured that," he said and gave Lax a little shove. "Why are you guys here?"

"To end the wars and put the people who started them in jail," she said and smiled. "By the way I'm not a guy."

"You're a girl!"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"Last time I checked."

This time he had to laugh.

"Don't you wear clothes?"

Lax looked at herself for a moment and chuckled.

"Only if it's very cold or when we work in space."

"Oh."

She heard one of her people coming up the ramp and turned.

"Leader, we've found living humans in the house, but they won't let us get near them," he said and looked at the human. "They're children like him."

"Lax, what's he sayin'?"

"They found your brothers and sisters, but I think they're afraid of us."

"I'll bet it's your armor," he said and studied her. "Maybe if I went."

"And if there's another earthquake while you're in there."

"And my brothers and sisters are still in there!"

"Wait, let me think!" Lax said and looked at Tommy.

A smile spread across her face.

* * *

 **State of California – Greene Ranch – December 14, 1941**

"Tommy!" his sister Mary cried and hugged him. "Did you see those people?"

"Yes," he said and smiled. "Why didn't you come out? You know it's dangerous in here."

"But …"

"Come on," he said and held out a hand. "It'll be OK."

He led them out of the basement and through the path that had been clear through the rubble. They walked into the yard and looked back at the house. Mary looked at the partially collapsed house and then at her brother.

"Where's mom?" Mary asked.

"They haven't found her yet."

"And pop?"

"They're still lookin' in the barn," he said and took his sister's hand. "We can wait in there."

He pointed to the shuttle and then led them up the ramp.

"Bunnies!" Mary cried and the five Rabbits stood facing the children. "There so big!"

She quietly approached and sat on the blankets. The Rabbit dropped to all fours and hopped closer. Mary held out a hand and the Rabbit sniffed it. Then the Rabbit sat in her lap and she hugged it. Mary was surprised when it returned the hug. Soon all the other children were playing with their own Rabbits.

"It'll be right back," Tommy said.

"We're you goin'?"

"Toilet."

He walk to the back of the cabin and opened the door. Tommy looked at the free form robot as it entered.

"It looks just like me," he said as it began to morph into its standby form.

"Thanks for doing this," he said and smiled at Lax. "The Rabbits were a great idea!"

"They were just happy to get out of clearing rubble," she said and then pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"We don't have any relatives," he said and buried his face in her fur. "Now we're all alone!"

"No, you're not!" Lax said and patted his back. "I spoke to Judy and she'll meet you."

* * *

 **Lunar Orbit – Zootopia III - December 15, 1941.**

Tommy and his siblings thought the trip to the big spaceship was amazing, but going through decontamination wasn't.

"Hi I'm Judy."

"And I thought these bunnies were big!" Mary said, still holding her Rabbit's hand.

"And I'm Nick, Judy's husband."

"You're beautiful," Mary said and smiled up at the Fox.

"Thanks," Nick said and grinned.

"But don't Foxes eat bunnies?"

"No," he said and winked at his bunny. "But I do nibble once in a while."

Judy blushed and Mary laughed.

"You should have seen her face the first time her Rabbit spoke to her," Tommy said and her companion chuckled.

Mary stuck her tongue out at her brother and he laughed.

"Come on," Judy said and pushed her Fox ahead of her.

The shuttle ride was uneventful and soon they entered the Rabbit Garden.

"Welcome to our home," Nick said as he ushered the last of the group through the door.

"And you never know you were on a spaceship," Tommy said and looked into the distance. "There're fields. How many farms are here?"

"This garden is 50 miles long, 30 miles wide, and a mile high," Judy said, starting to walk to her house, "and all of it is forest, Rabbit burrows and farmland."

As they walked past several fields Mary looked at the crop and the workers tending them.

"Judy, some of the Rabbits look different," she said, pointing to a group.

"They're Mellin," she said walked toward the field.

Mary and other children with their Rabbit companions wondered off into the field. Nick followed and Judy looked at Tommy.

"How's it goin'?" Judy asked and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lax told you?"

Judy nodded.

"They haven't asked?"

"I guess with the earthquake, the Rabbits, and the trip here."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a few months."

"Would you like me to help you tell them?"

Judy saw the relief on the boy's face and drew him into a hug.

"Thanks," he said and wiped his eyes.

Judy waved at her Fox and he herded the children back as they continued toward their house.

"Judy, I like the Mellin," Mary said and looked at her bunny. "I wish you could stay with me forever."

"Mary, these Rabbits aren't like one at home."

"I know, but …"

"I will stay with you for a while," the Rabbit said and looked at Judy.

"They can stay with you if they wish."

Mary hugged her friend.

* * *

 **Lunar Orbit – Zootopia III - December 15, 1941.**

There were several people waiting for them when they arrived.

"Mom, how are the kits?" Nick asked and hugged the vixen.

"I think they miss their mother," Catherine said as the kits in question made a beeline for their mother.

"They all look like Nick!" Mary said and then looked at Judy. "I didn't think Foxes and bunnies could have babies together."

"Our bodies were accidently modified," Nick said, sitting down and putting an arm around his bunny. "That's the reason Judy's taller than other Rabbits." Judy hugged each one and then put the smaller ones to her breasts. "Of course, love each other so …"

"Nick!"

"Judy, I did live on a farm and we had cows, horses, and other animals so I know where babies come from."

She looked Nick and he smiled. Catherine sat beside her son and they saw several Cheetahs approaching.

"Ben!" Catherine called and soon she was overrun with her cubs and others too.

As the day passed they played games and had lunch. The children delighted in all the young animals.

"Here they come," Nick said and nugged his bunny who was playing with an adult cheetah.

"Joan told me that she would have liked to be here, but she, Eshu, and Risa are in South Africa," the male cheetah said.

"I'm Anna Voloshyn and this is my friend Yuri Nimchuk."

"Thomas Green," he said and his sister came to stand beside him. "This is my older sister Mary." And he went on to introduce the others. "Judy, we'll be going now."

"I'll come tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Thanks Judy."

"You think they'll be OK?" Nick asked, watching them walking toward a waiting Dragon.

"Yes, for now."

* * *

 **Lunar Orbit – Zootopia III - December 17, 1941.**

Maria and her husband walked off the internal shuttle and five minutes later entered their cabin. Hans dropped their luggage and flopped onto the couch and a moment later Maria joined him. She looked down at him and smiled.

"So my beautiful Gazelle."

"Your Gazelle?"

"Yes, the Gazelle I love."

Maria leaned down and kissed her human. Then she felt his hand slide down her back and patted her flank. She giggled, breaking their kiss.

"So just what do you have in mind?"

"Something you haven't done with me yet," he said and winked. His Gazelle's ears turned pink and Hans couldn't help, but to smile. "Please sing for me."

"I've never sang in a male's lap."

"So then was 'Try Everything' only a song?"

Maria laughed and then after a few seconds began to sing in the old Gazelle language. Hans lay back, looking into his wife's eyes as she sang acapella. He smiled the entire time and when she'd finished he reached up drew her to him.

"That was beautiful," he said and held her close, "and so are you."

They stared into each other eyes and smiled. Then both pads chimed simultaneously and they both chuckled.

"Let's just ignore them," she said and he made a face.

She sighed and started to search their luggage. She found his first and handed to him, continuing to look for hers.

"Now that's interesting."

Then she found hers and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"President Roosevelt is on radio and TV to explaining about everything that had happened over the last few months."

Maria found hers and turned on the streaming video and then they sat back and watched. The speech lasted just over an hour.

"So what do you think?" Maria asked, setting aside her pad.

"I think it's smart that the United States is going to cooperate with the Alliance."

"So do want me to sing again or something else?"

"Let's try something else," he said lying back, pulling her on top of him.

Their kiss was long and sweet. Then their pads chimed again and she set her forehead against his. Then she snorted and then sat up. Hans read over her shoulder.

"So they've managed to create an artificial portal to another universe," Hans said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'd love to see Judy's face."

"Why don't we just give her a call!"

Maria laughed.


End file.
